Hermanas de la tormenta
by Volgrand
Summary: Ésta, es la historia de dos amigas que supieron ver más allá de la lógica. Ésta es la historia de Star Whistle y su más querida amiga, y del mal que las amenazará. Nos situamos en Mountain Peak, casi treinta años antes de los eventos de My Little Pony, y a muchas leguas de distancia de Equestria. Amistad, terror, sobrenatural.
1. Capítulo 1: La tormenta

La ventisca se desató sobre Mountain Peak, trayendo consigo toda la fuerza del invierno. Estaba resultando bastante duro para el asentamiento poni, pero no era nada desconocido para sus habitantes.

Aún no era de noche, pero las densas nubes ya ocultaban casi toda la luz. Todos los ponies se resguardaron, con sus familias, en sus respectivos hogares, encendiendo fuego para combatir el frío. Todos, menos una yegua que, desafiando el clima, galopó hasta el linde del poblado.

- ¡Star! ¡Star Whistle!

Solo el viento respondió a la llamada. La madre poni, sabiendo que su hija no había vuelto al pueblo, corrió a la casa más cercana y golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Abrid!¡Ayuda!

Un poni adulto abrió la puerta y miró a la histérica poni.

- ¡Glittering Light! ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mi hija. ¡Mi hija no ha vuelto al pueblo!

* * *

Star Whistle se encogió bajo un arbusto de bayas, intentando encontrar el calor que la abandonaba por momentos. Era una potrilla de seis años, de pelaje gris claro y crines rubias y blancas. Había salido a comer unas moras salvajes -que en estas tierras crecen incluso en invierno- cuando la tormenta la sorprendió. Trató de volver sobre sus pasos, pero en seguida el viento y la nieve la desorientaron. Cuando trató de seguir sus propias huella, la nieve ya las había cubierto.

Buscó durante mucho rato, llamando a su madre. Pero de nada sirvió. Su madre le dijo una vez que, si se perdía, se escondiera bajo un arbusto y esperara. Y así lo hizo. Star Whistle tenía cada vez más frío. Y sueño. Empezó a tener mucho sueño. No podía explicar por qué, pero supo que eso era un mal signo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mami!

El viento arrastró la desesperada llamada de la pequeña poni. Siguió llamando a su madre, a gritos, mientras pudo. La oscuridad ya era profunda cuando un violento relámpago refulgió sobre el cielo. El grito de la pequeña poni quedó cubierto por el rugir del trueno. Star Whistle volvió a llamar a su madre. Pero nadie respondió.

De pronto escuchó un aullido. No supo de donde vino, o si estaba lejos o cerca. Eran los lobos invernales. Star Whistle se encogió aún más bajo el arbusto, dejando que la nieve de éste le cayera encima y la ocultara aún más.

No veía ningún movimiento, aparte de la tormenta. Cada vez se sentía más cansada. ¿Debería volver e intentar llegar al pueblo? ¿Era mejor quedarse quieta?

_Crack._

Escuchó el crujir de una rama de un arbusto cercano. Alguien se movía. Star Whistle abrió mucho los ojos y salió de su escondite. Era su madre, ¡tenía que ser su madre buscándola! ¿Quién más podía ser si no?

- ¡Mamá mamá mamá ma…!

Lo primero que vio fue un pelaje espeso, de color gris claro, casi blanco. El lomo de la criatura se alzaba varios pies sobre el suelo, mucho más alto que cualquier poni adulto. La criatura empezó a girar, y al hacerlo, Star Whistle vio que sus patas acababan en cuatro garras. Se movía con el sigilo, la soltura y la rapidez de un cazador nato.

Y entonces vio sus ojos. Dos ojos brillantes, de color ámbar, que refulgieron bajo la oscuridad. El lobo invernal clavó su mirada en la pequeña poni y mostró sus dientes, gruñendo.

Star Whistle gritó y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección contraria al depredador. Las pezuñas se le hundían en la nieve, casi hasta la barriga. Llamó a su madre a gritos, buscando una senda que la llevara al pueblo.

De pronto sintió que se hundía más de lo normal. Bajo la nieve recién caía había un agujero en el que la poni quedó atrapada. Solo un segundo. Pero fue suficiente para sentir el aliento del lobo en tras ella. Se giró, aterrorizada, mientras el lobo se acercaba, gruñendo por lo bajo.

"_Se me va a comer…" _

Era lo único que Star Whistle podía pensar. Retrocedió, y por azar, vio un arbusto a su espalda. Saltó bajo el mismo, esperando en vano que el lobo no pudiera alcanzarla. Pero el depredador se acercó andando, sin gastar energía innecesariamente. Se agachó bajo el arbusto, y, cuando ya iba a morderla, se escuchó un nuevo gruñir.

Pero este era más agudo.

El gran lobo miró a un lado. Star Whistle siguió su mirada. Había otro lobo. Mejor dicho, un lobezno que dentro de poco entraría en la juventud. Su pelaje era gris claro también, pero el pelaje de su vientre era completamente blanco.

Los lobos se miraron durante mucho tiempo. Star Whistle creyó escuchar pequeños gruñidos, pero no estaba segura. De pronto, el gran lobo se fue, dejando sola a la poni con el lobo recién llegado. Éste se acercó al arbusto donde ésta se ocultaba, y se tumbó en el suelo, mirándola directamente.

La poni miró al lobezno, y en seguida supo que no quería hacerle daño. Y, mirándolo atentamente, intuyó que era chica. Era un lobezno chica (¿o se decía lobezna?). Su ojo izquierdo era ámbar, el derecho, azul. La lobezna parecía estar estudiando a la poni a su vez. La miraba de una forma muy extraña, como si la atravesara con la mirada. Sin levantarse, la lobezna avanzó unos centímetros hacia Star. Pero la poni se asustó y retrocedió. La loba volvió a quedarse quieta.

Así pasaron mucho rato, hasta que Star se convenció de que la loba no era una amenaza. Poco a poco, la loba se fue acercando. Star se sentía extraña. Sabía que los lobos eran muy peligrosos, pero sabía que esa lobezna no lo era. Cuando ya estaban a poco centímetros la una de la otra, la loba se tumbó en el suelo. Star Whistle supo que la estaba invitando a tumbarse con ella.

Y así lo hizo. Con temor al principio, se acercó y se tumbó junto a la loba. Al sentir el calor de ésta, se dio cuenta de cuánto frío tenía. Star Whistle empezó a tiritar violentamente. La loba le puso una pata encima, dándole parte del calor que su pelaje le proporcionaba.

Fue una noche muy extraña: una poni durmiendo junto a un depredador que bien podría habérsela comido. Pero ahora, era el lobo el que había decidido salvarla.

- ¿Me llevarás a casa?

El lobo gruñó, muy flojo, emitiendo un sonido gutural. Star whistle, aunque se asustó al oírlo, tardó poco en ver que no estaba amenazándola. Star dio por imposible hablar con su salvadora. La lobezna siguió gruñendo durante mucho tiempo, horas.

Star whistle, al principio, creyó que eran gruñidos sin sentido. Pero, sin nada mejor que hacer e incapaz de dormir, los escuchaba. Notó que no todos eran iguales. Algunos parecían salir de la garganta del lobo. Otros de su pecho. Los había que sonaban como gruñiría un lobo, pero otros se parecían al ronroneo de un gato. Y, a veces, hacía un ruido con la garganta, como si aullara sin abrir la boca. Había pausas entre los sonidos, unas más largas que otras.

Y poco a poco fue notando patrones que se repetían. Varias veces repitió exactamente los mismos gruñidos y sonidos, con las mismas pausas.

Star Whistle giró la cabeza para mirar a la loba. ¡Le estaba hablando! ¿Pero qué decía? La poni se giró completamente para poder mirarla. La loba miró a la poni y dejó de gruñir…hablar. Star pensó en cómo podrían entenderse. Con una pezuña se señaló a si misma.

- Star Whistle.

Después señaló a la loba. Ésta no respondió, como si no entendiera, por lo que Star volvió a intentarlo. La loba gruñó de una forma particular. Pero, ¿qué quería decir? ¿Era su nombre? Un momento, ¿acaso los lobos usaban nombres?

Star miró al arbusto y cogió dos bayas. Se comió una y empujó la otra con el hocico a la loba. Ésta la olió, y la repudió haciendo el mismo gruñido que antes. Ese gruñido significaba "no". Entonces, los lobos no usaban nombres. Star cogió una ramita, y sobre la nieve dibujó una casita.

- ¿Me llevarás al pueblo?

La lobezna no respondió. Star dibujó, como pudo, un poni yendo a la casita. La señaló:

- Yo. Star Whistle. –luego señaló la casa- Pueblo. ¿Me llevarás al pueblo?

La lobezna hizo otro gruñido diferente. Star lo interpretó como un "Sí". La tormenta empezó a amainar, pero aún era muy fuerte. Quedaban muchas horas hasta el amanecer. Ni la poni ni la lobezna durmieron aquella noche, mientras ambas aprendían la una de la otra.

* * *

Con el amanecer, la tormenta amainó. Los ponis, que habían buscado por los alrededores a Star Whistle, pudieron ahora alejarse más del pueblo. Pero ya nadie guardaba esperanzas. Ni el poni más robusto habría soportado una tormenta semejante.

Glittering Light buscaba desesperadamente a su hija, llamándola a gritos, al igual que muchos otros. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse cuando escuchó un grito.

- ¡Lobos! ¡Los lobos invernales!

Los ponis reaccionaron agrupándose en círculo, cogiendo palos y algunas herramientas para defenderse. El poni que se había adelantado más volvió corriendo con el grupo.

- No vais a creerlo… ¡no lo vais a creer!

- ¿El qué? –preguntó otro poni

Como respuesta, los lobos hicieron acto de presencia. El más grande de todos, era un lobo de color gris claro, casi blanco. Era más grande, fuerte y corpulento que cualquier poni. A su lado, un lobezno, casi un joven lobo, cuyo pelaje era gris y blanco.

Y, junto a los lobos, una pequeña poni se arrastraba por la nieve. Star Whistle, en perfectas condiciones.

- ¡Star! –gritó la madre de ésta

- ¡Mami!

La potrilla echó a correr hacia su madre. Los lobos detuvieron su paso. Pero Star, antes de llegar con su madre, se detuvo y los miró. Ante los sorprendidos ponies, la potrilla gruñó, o rugió a los lobos, con su aguda vocecilla. Los lobos la miraron y bajaron sus cabezas, como si hicieran una reverencia. Después se fueron.

Ahora sí, Star Whistle corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó. Glittering rompió a llorar al ver a su hija viva. Algunos ponis acariciaron a Star también, preguntándole si estaba herida y qué había pasado. Aunque la mayoría permaneció en silencio, tratando de entender la extraña imagen que había visto, o como Star Whistle había sobrevivido.

Después volvieron al pueblo. Glittering Star se llevó a Star a casa, donde la bañó y le dio de comer. Star le contó cómo la lobezna le había dado calor durante la noche, y que por la mañana la llevaron de vuelta al pueblo. La madre estaba asombrada y agradecida. No esperaba que un lobo pudiera mostrar sentimientos así.

- Cariño –le preguntó la madre- ¿por qué gruñiste a los lobos?

- No les gruñí, mami.

- ¿No?

- Les dije: "Agradezco vuestra ayuda". Eso creo.

Glittering guardó un sorprendido e incrédulo silencio.

* * *

_Hola a todos._

_A muchos lectores habituales de FF os sonará esto. Ésta historia está íntimamente ligada con el fanfict "Los peligros de la civilización" escrito por Unade. Ambas historias nacieron a raíz de un juego de rol de My Little Pony que jugamos los dos. Ninguna historia existiría sin los personajes que crearon los jugadores, o sin sus geniales interpretaciones. Pero, sobre todo, eran unas historias y unos personajes sobre los que valía la pena escribir._

_Estamos situados muchos años antes de los eventos de My Little Pony: FiM, y a muchas millas de Equestria. Pero eso se explicará en otro capítulo. Cuando una historia empieza con una ventisca y una potrilla perdida, no es momento para explicar detalles geo-demográficos._

_Como suele ser costumbre en mis escritos, escribiré esto cuando pueda. Feed backs se agradecen y dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo._

_Un saludo y gracias por leerme._


	2. Capítulo 2: El alma de tu manada

Por todos es conocido el milenario reino de Equestria, regido por las princesas Luna y Celestia. Es famoso, sin duda: pocos reinos pueden presumir de tener a las creadoras del día y de la noche en su casta dirigente. Las gentes de Equestria viven tranquilamente, con esporádicos y descafeinados sobresaltos. Muchos piensan que Equestria cubre la totalidad del mundo. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aunque las princesas tienen mucho poder, no pueden abarcar todo el mundo bajo sus protectoras alas. Allá donde su influencia muere, nacen las fronteras del reino. Y más allá se alzan territorios salvajes, poco conocidos por los eruditos de Canterlot.

Tampoco era un tema del que hablar en demasía, pues, ¿qué querría saber un poni decente de una tierra infestada por peligrosas criaturas salvajes? Y lo cierto es que no les falta razón. Más allá de las fronteras de Equestria hay un tipo de criaturas que la mayoría de ponis ya han olvidado: _Depredadores_. Animales que comen otros animales. Es el poder de las princesas lo que los mantiene alejados de sus fronteras. Ningún poni de Equestria en su sano juicio se aventuraría fuera del reino.

Pero lo cierto es que más allá de la frontera existen asentamientos ponis. Asentamientos con su propia cultura, tradiciones, formas de hacer las cosas y sobrevivir. Asentamientos que comercian entre ellos y sobreviven a las duras condiciones de esos territorios salvajes, sin verse afectados por los eventos de Equestria. Y es que, aunque conocen la existencia de la misma, ¿para qué iban a abandonar sus hogares?

Al nor-este de Canterlot, a varias semanas de viaje, se halla la frontera más lejana del reino. Tras ella, el territorio se convierte en un caótico mosaico de colinas, ríos, montañas y lagos. Los veranos, suaves y poco lluviosos, dejan paso a inviernos salvajes, fríos y tormentosos. La agricultura es un imposible en esta tierra. Pero, curiosamente, los árboles parecen haberse adaptado a estas condiciones, floreciendo y dando frutos durante todo el año sin cesar.

Ésta es la auténtica razón por la que los ponis habían logrado asentarse aquí. ¿Qué más puedes desear aparte de comida y agua en abundancia?

A muchas jornadas de camino en dirección contraria a Equestria se encuentra un pequeño poblado. Las casas del mismo crecen de forma diseminada sobre dos colinas junto a un río. Nadie se había molestado nunca en darle nombre, pero por todos era conocido como _Cordillera del Río_. Junto al mismo se alza una imponente montaña. A su pie existe un sendero que desemboca en un pequeño llano junto a una cascada, a medio camino de la cima. La tierra ahí rebosa en abundancia de bayas, setas, moras, y otros frutos al gusto de los ponis.

Y ahí es donde se alza Mountain Peak. Un minúsculo y aislado pueblo, acostumbrado a los más terribles inviernos, que solo busca vivir en paz.

Aún faltaban dos generaciones antes de que naciera Twilight Sparkle y Shinning armor. Y más tiempo faltaba aún hasta que Nightmare Moon lograra escapar de su prisión para tratar de sumir el mundo en la noche eterna.

Había pasado casi un año desde que Star Whistle se perdiera en la noche y fuera salvada por los lobos. Star acababa de cumplir siete años. Nunca le había contado a nadie, salvo a su madre, que había aprendido a hablar con los lobos. Su madre sabía que los ponis se asustarían de saberlo, y que quizá podrían hacer alguna barbaridad. Era poco probable, pero, ¿quién quiere tentar a la suerte? Así, Star le juró a su madre que nunca se lo contaría a nadie.

Star Whistle salió de su casa y caminó hasta el linde del pueblo. Se sentó junto a un arbusto a comer unas bayas mientras miraba el amanecer. Le gustaba madrugar para ver salir el sol. Le habían explicado que había una poni, la princesa Celestia, la que movía el sol cada día. Se preguntaba cómo lo haría. Seguro que era un unicornio. Había visto un unicornio una vez que bajó con su madre a Cordillera del Río. No había unicornios viviendo en estas tierras. Los pocos que pasaban por la zona no solían quedarse mucho tiempo.

También pensó que podría ser un pony volador -un pegaso- que volara para mover el sol. Pero no lo creía, porque se le habrían quemado las plumas al acercarse al sol y habría caído al suelo. Tenía que ser un unicornio. Seguro.

Star tenía ganas de ver a un pegaso. Nunca los había visto. Su pueblo era territorio de ponis de tierra.

Hacía frío, pero todavía era soportable. El Otoño estaba a punto de dejar paso al invierno. Por eso Star aprovechaba esa mañana: dentro de poco no podría salir tan temprano de casa. Recordó por enésima vez su noche con la lobezna. Le había costado mucho empezar a entenderla. El idioma de los lobos le pareció muy complicado.

Pero estaba convencida que le había dicho que quería volver a verla. Que volvería a verla.

El sol se alzó sobre la montaña, bañando a la pequeña poni con su luz. Star sonrió, sintiendo el calorcito en su diminuto cuerpo. Escuchó ruidos en el pueblo. Los ponis despertaban. Star Whistle se levantó y fue a su casa. Ese día tenía que ir con otros ponis a buscar bayas y setas para las reservas del invierno. Luego ayudaría a su madre a preparar las conservas de confitura y hierba seca.

Es cierto que los frutos de esta montaña crecen incluso en invierno. Pero hay semanas en invierno en que no es seguro salir de casa. Por eso preparaban sus reservas.

Star entró en su casa. Su madre, Glittering Light, acababa de despertar y preparaba el desayuno. Cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada dijo:

- ¡Star! ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que todavía dormías.

- Salí a ver salir el sol, mami. - respondió la potrilla. Su madre sonrió.

- Venga, toma el desayuno que yo preparo mis cosas.

Glittering Star era una poni de tierra de color azul cielo y melena rubia, un poco más alta que la media. Su cutie mark era un muñeco de madera jugando con un aro. Mientras su hija desayunaba fue al lado contrario de la sala donde tenía montado un pequeño taller. Glittering era artesana: fabricaba todo aquello que hiciera falta: desde botes de conservas a cestas de mimbre. Y por supuesto hacía sus propias obras artísticas (como todo buen artesano): figuritas, juguetes, dibujos, pinturas... De vez en cuando bajaba a Cordillera del Río a vender sus obras.

Ese día iba a tener mucho trabajo por delante, ya que todo el mundo iba pedirle botes de conserva, o bien iba a pedir que les arreglara los de otros años. Mientas preparaba sus cosas, escuchó a su hija levantarse.

- ¡Ya terminé, mami!

- Pues venga hija, ve al centro del pueblo a reunirte con todos. Hoy iréis a recolectar.

La potrilla salió corriendo de casa gritando "¡Adiós!". Realmente, iba a jugar con los otros potros del pueblo antes de salir a recolectar. Los recolectores veteranos llevarían a los más jóvenes de excursión, para enseñarles el oficio. Todo el mundo tenía que saber recolectar en Mountain Peak. Era cuestión de supervivencia.

* * *

- ¡Mirad cuántas frutas!

- Ten cuidado, Mulberry. -le dijo Star Whistle

Mulberry era un potro un poco mayor que Star Whistle. Era inquieto, curioso hasta la médula y un tanto inconsciente. Con ellos iba un pony adulto, un recolector experto, que los vigilaba en la tarea y les mostraba los mejores lugares y trucos para ser un gran recolector.

El pequeño potro se esforzaba por subir a un arbolito para recoger frutas. El pony adulto se esforzaba en explicarle que no era necesario y que era peligroso. Mulberry, como siempre, ignoraba todo consejo o reprimenda y seguía a lo suyo. Star Whistle localizó un zarzal lleno de moras ácidas. No le gustaban mucho, pero duraban frescas todo el invierno, para cuando no era seguro salir de casa.

- Aquí hay moras.

Sus acompañantes no le hicieron caso. Mulberry seguía tratando de escalar el árbol, para desesperación del recolector. Star se encogió de hombros y siguió recolectando ella misma. Apartó el zarzal con cuidado, usando un cuchillo curvo que le había dado el recolector. Ya llevaba casi media cesta llena cuando escuchó un grito.

- ¡Mulberry! -gritó el adulto

Tras el grito, escuchó un golpe seco y al pequeño pony llorar. Star corrió hacia ellos. La escena que encontró la dejó helada. Mulberry había caído del árbol y lloraba en el suelo. Su pata trasera derecha estaba girada en un ángulo imposible. Y tenía una herida. Star no pudo ver lo grave que era hasta que el potrillo intentó moverse, mostrando un charco de sangre bajo su vientre. Star no supo qué hacer. Tenía que ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo. Se estaba aterrorizando por momentos.

Tomando la iniciativa, el recolector dejó las cestas y se subió a Mulberry a la grupa.

- ¡Star, vamos!

Y con estas palabras echaron a galopar hacia el pueblo.

* * *

Star Whistle observaba intrigada cómo el curandero del pueblo mezclaba varias hierbas medicinales y las picaba con las pezuñas.

- Hay que ser inconsciente -dijo Plantain Hooves, el curandero- para subir a lo alto de un árbol. Eres un poni, no un lince, Mulberry.

Plantain era un poni anciano, de color verde oscuro con crines canosas. Era alto y delgado, y tenía muchas arrugas en la cara. Su cutie mark: una hoja de llantén, una planta medicinal.

El anciano curandero echó el potingue que preparaba sobre una tela. Sin dudar y sin alterarse, usó una madera recta para entablillar la pata al potrillo. Éste gritó de dolor cuando le colocó el hueso en su sitio, pero se calmó muy rápido. Después puso la cataplasma sobre la herida y acabó vendando todo el conjunto. La cara de Mulberry se relajó cuando la cataplasma hizo efecto, calmándole el dolor.

- Vas a tener que quedarte en casa dos semanas. Justo cuando necesitamos más ayuda para la recolección. ¿Ahora quien hará tu parte del trabajo, eh? -le recriminó Plantain Hooves.

Mulberry bajó la cabeza ante la reprimenda. Después se fue a su casa junto a su madre. El curandero los acompañó a la salida. Se despidió de ellos afectuosamente, no sin echar una última mirada de reprimenda al potrillo. Cuando cerró la puerta y volvió al interior de su hogar, vio que Star Whistle seguía ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña, también estás herida?

- No... -dijo ella, tímida- es que...

- ¿Sí? Puedes decírmelo, Star Whistle. Si es privado no se lo diré a nadie.

- ¡No! No es eso. Es que... quería preguntarte si yo podría aprender. -dijo la poni

- ¿Aprender?

- A curar -aclaró Star-. A curar a otros ponis.

Plantain Hooves miró a la pequeña poni. Star Whistle, la misma que había sobrevivido milagrosamente el año pasado a una tormenta. La que había logrado que unos lobos, por alguna razón, la llevaran de vuelta al pueblo. Dudaba. No por lo que ocurrió el pasado invierno, sino porque Star era muy joven. Demasiado joven. No se solía formar a alguien en la curación hasta que fueran más adultos. Las cosas que veía un curandero no debería verlas un potro.

Pero más importante que eso: un curandero nace, no se hace. Un curandero descubre que lo es en el mismo momento que obtiene su cutie mark. Tal cual era la suya: una hoja de llantén, una planta medicinal. Aunque Plantain ya había visto nacer a tres generaciones en Mountain Peak, y no había surgido ningún curandero nato.

- ¿Por qué quieres aprender a ser curandera, Star Whistle? Es un trabajo muy duro. Ves cosas muy desagradables.

- Pues... porque...

La pequeña pony miró a los lados y al suelo, alternativamente, buscando las palabras. El anciano la observó cuando empezó a hablar.

- Porque cuando Malberry se cayó, yo quería ayudarlo. ¡Quería hacerlo! Pero no sabía cómo.

Mientras hablaba, Star se dio unos pasos hacia Plantain Hooves, mirándolo con la desesperación de recordar lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Y si no hubiéramos podido volver? Yo no podría cargar con Malberry. Me sentí... muy mal. Tenía mucho miedo.

Star Whistle miró al suelo durante unos segundos. Plantain la escuchó ahogar un hipido.

- No quiero ver a alguien así otra vez y no poder hacer nada. No quiero.

Plantain Hooves se agachó junto a ella y le hizo levantar la vista. Star Whistle lloraba. El curandero se preguntó si hablaba el corazón de la potra, o si solo era el reciente susto que había vivido. Pero en el fondo creía que la niña decía la verdad desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y si se equivocaba, tampoco perdía nada por enseñarle durante el invierno.

- Estos días vas a tener que trabajar duro, ahora que faltan las pezuñas de tu amiguito. Pero dile a tu madre que, si está de acuerdo, este invierno te enseñaré el arte de curar a los ponis.

A Star Whistle se le iluminó la cara, aún con las lágrimas brillando en su carita.

- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias gracias gra...!

- Venga, vete ya, que tienes mucho por hacer -la cortó Plantain con una sonrisa.

La poni salió corriendo por la puerta. Más que pedirle permiso a su madre, iba a darle la noticia. El anciano sonrió. Quizá había hecho una buena elección. Además, en invierno se sentía solo. Le iría bien tener un pupilo.

Y al pueblo le sentaría bien tener un curandero joven e ilusionado.

* * *

Varias horas tras el anochecer los pueblerinos ya dormían. Todos menos Star Whistle. Era extraño, porque al ser siempre la primera del pueblo en levantarse, solía ser de las primeras en ir a dormir. Pero aquella noche no podía hacerlo. No sabía por qué. No estaba asustada por lo que pasó durante la recolección, ni tampoco estaba nerviosa por empezar su formación como curandera. Era algo más... profundo.

No se sentía sola.

Se levantó de su lecho, fue a la ventana y la abrió. Esa noche había bajado mucho la temperatura. Tiritó, pero podía aguantarlo un buen rato. Miró hacia el valle que se extendía al pie de la montaña. Intuyó, a través de la oscuridad, dónde estaba el río junto al que crecía _Cordillera del Río_. Más allá del mismo se habían formado nubes, y podía escuchar truenos en la lejanía. Iba a caer una buena tormenta en el valle.

La sensación de no estar sola se hizo más intensa. Era extraño, pero no sentía ninguna amenaza. Al contrario, se sentía... ¿protegida? Las nubes se acumularon poco a poco, extendiéndose sobre todo el valle y sobre Mountain Peak. El viento empezó a soplar.

Entonces escuchó, a mucha distancia, un aullido, al que se sumó otro. Y otro, y otro... hasta formar una coral de aullidos de lobo. Sin previo aviso, un poderoso rayo surgió de las nubes, impactando sobre el valle. Star observó el impresionante evento sin temor. Había ocurrido a mucha distancia. El trueno llegó amortiguado hasta sus oídos, pero perduró largos segundos, dejando un eco sobre la montaña que lo repitió varia veces.

Cuando finalmente el trueno guardó silencio, Star escuchó un nuevo aullido. Éste mucho más cercano y agudo que los anteriores.

Star reconoció su aullar. Era la lobezna que la salvó. Había cumplido su palabra y había regresado. Star Whistle entró en su cuarto y se puso su abrigo. Después salió por la ventana en silencio. Su madre nunca le permitiría salir de noche, y menos después de lo que ocurrió el año pasado. Antes de irse encendió una lámpara de aceite dentro de su habitación. Así podría seguir la luz de vuelta.

Primero caminó en silencio, pero cuando se alejó unos metros echó a correr montaña abajo. Se paró antes de perder de vista el pueblo. Miró alrededor, pero no vio a nada. Entonces volvió a escuchar el aullido de la loba. La estaba llamando. Star intuyó lo que debería hacer. Alzó la cabeza al cielo, y con firmeza, aulló a la noche. Un aullido largo y muy agudo.

Después se quedó quieta, sola, en medio de la montaña. Estaba muy oscuro. Star esperó durante varios minutos hasta que escuchó algo moverse. Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos: uno ámbar, el otro azul. Después el pelaje grisáceo de su lomo. La lobezna había crecido mucho más que la poni: ya era una loba joven. Sus músculos se habían desarrollado proporcionalmente a su altura.

La loba se mostró ante la poni e inclinó la cabeza, en un respetuoso saludo. Star Whistle hizo lo propio. La loba gruñó, o mejor dicho, habló:

_- Sabía que vendrías, poni._

Star la entendió perfectamente, aún para su sorpresa. Se aclaró la garganta, buscando las "palabras" lobas que necesitaba.

_- ¿Por qué me llamas?_ -le preguntó Star.

_- Para aprender._

_- No entiendo._

La loba observó a la poni. Al ver que ésta no decía nada más se decidió a explicarse.

_- Tu pueblo y el mío están separados. Una presa que nunca ha deseado saber del cazador. Deseo aprender vuestra alma. Deseo saber cómo ven los ponis la montaña, la llanura, los ríos y los lagos._

_- Pero, ¿por qué yo?_

_- Porque sabes escuchar con el alma, no con las orejas. -_ aclaró la loba.

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -_Preguntó Star Whistle

_- Lo veo._

Star no sabía qué decir. ¿Un lobo quería aprender acerca de su pueblo? ¿Para qué? No sabía bien qué pensar. Su instinto le decía que la loba no quería hacerle daño, pero la lógica inculcada por generaciones de ponis le decía lo contrario.

_- No deseo hacer ningún daño ni a ti ni a los tuyos_ -dijo la loba-.

Quizá eso era o único que Star necesitaba oír. Que le asegurara que no iba a usarla para dañar a ningún poni. Star Whistle se sentó en el suelo.

_- ¿Qué quieres saber?_

La loba se sentó en el suelo frente a la poni. Pareció pensarse la respuesta. Quizá ni ella misma esperaba que esto funcionara. O quizá había tantas cosas que quería saber que no lograba decidirse a por dónde empezar.

_- Vuestras palabras._

Pasaron muchas horas hablando. Star usando la lengua de los ponis y la loba usando la de los lobos. Star logró hablar en lobo casi a la perfección muy rápido. Era muy intuitivo. No solían usar nombres para las cosas, más bien se referían a ellas de forma genérica: 'la planta verde', 'la gran roca'... Por otra parte, la loba no podía hablar como lo hacía un poni, pero sí empezaba a comprender las palabras. De pronto, le lanzó una pregunta:

_- ¿Qué dice vuestra alma?_

_- No entiendo. -_respondió Star Whistle.

_- El alma de tu manada. Nuestra alma dice: "La noche es nuestro reino. La nieve es nuestra hermana. Nuestros aullidos llaman a la tormenta."_

Star Whistle no supo qué responder.

_- No tengo una respuesta._

De pronto se escuchó un aullido desde el pie de la montaña. La loba alzó las orejas y se levantó.

_- Debo ir con los míos._

Star Whistle se levantó también. La loba bajó la cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo. La poni hizo lo mismo. Después, la loba echó a correr, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Star regresó al pueblo andando. La luz que había dejado le sirvió de guía. Se coló en su casa a través de la ventana en sigilo, cerrándola tras ella.

Después apagó la luz y se echó a dormir. Nadie, ni siquiera su madre, supo nunca de su escapada nocturna.

La sensación de no estar sola se apagó poco a poco.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_¡Una poni hablando con los lobos!¡Que _somepony_ empiece a histerizar, por favor! _


	3. Capítulo 3: Juegos de lobos

**Capítulo 3**

La manada de lobos invernales permaneció en las inmediaciones de Mountain Peak y Cordillera del río durante varias semanas. Star Whistle y la loba se vieron todas las noches que pudieron. Mejor dicho, se vieron mientras el tiempo les permitió hacerlo.

En cuanto cayeron las primeras nieves, Star pudo apreciar cuán cierto era el rezo de su amiga. Ya había notado lo bien que veía la loba en la noche. Pero cuando la nieve cubrió la montaña la depredadora dejó ver que, realmente, era una con la nieve. Su pelaje gris la camuflaba a la perfección, hasta esconderla sobre un llano sin vegetación. Se movía sobre la nieve virgen con soltura, mientras que las finas pezuñas de Star se hundían completamente. Sí, los lobos invernales eran los hermanos de la noche y del invierno.

Una noche, sentadas en la nieve, la loba preguntó algo.

_- ¿Por qué vivís aquí los ponis? La nieve no es vuestro elemento._

- Porque hay comida y agua. Porque podemos vivir en paz. -respondió Star en idioma poni.

_- Podríais vivir en paz en otro sitio. Con agua y comida. Menos peligro para tu manada._

- Es nuestro hogar. Vivimos felices aquí.

Permanecieron en silencio mucho rato. Era habitual entre las dos, incluso siendo tan jóvenes. Pero a decir verdad, esos silencios aburrían a Star. Demasiado, para una poni de siete añitos. Una idea cruzó la mente de la pequeña poni. Mientras la loba se distraía mirando al infinito, Star hizo una bola de nieve.

- Hey. -llamó la poni

La loba la miró, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar... _¡Plaf! La _bola de nieve impactó contra su frente. Ésta sacudió la cabeza, quitándose los restos del traicionero ataque, mientras Star Whistle se reía a vivo pulmón ante la desconcertada cara de su amiga.

_- ¿Por qué me atacas?_

_- ¡No te ataco! _-respondió Star en idioma lobo- _¡Estoy jugando!_

_- ¿Jugando?_

La loba se levantó y avanzó amenazante hacia Star Whistle.

_- Los lobos jugamos de otra manera, poni._

Star miró a su amiga con miedo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La observó mientras se acercaba. La loba se agazapó en la nieve, y cuando la poni quiso darse cuenta, ya era un borrón grisáceo en la oscuridad. La escuchó gruñir. No estaba hablando en lobo: estaba gruñendo.

Star Whistle se levantó y echó a correr hacia el pueblo. ¡Su amiga la iba a atacar! Intentó seguir el camino de nieve poco profunda, pero de poco sirvió. Sus pezuñas se hundían demasiado y no podía avanzar. Escuchó a la loba a su lado un segundo antes de recibir el golpe. Star rodó por el suelo. Abrió los ojos para ver cómo la loba se abalanzaba sobre ella con la mandíbula abierta, directa a su cuello. Star gritó, cerró los ojos y trató de golpearla. Sintió el mordisco sobre el cuello... pero el dolor nunca llegó. Y seguía respirando.

Al final se atrevió a mirar. La loba había mordido el cuello de la poni, pero no había apretado. Se quitó, liberando a una temblorosa Star Whistle.

_- Te he matado, poni. Te toca._

Después echó a correr. Star la vio alejarse. Claro, los ponis jugaban imitando a sus mayores: Construyendo casitas, recogiendo frutas, ayudando en la cocina… Y los lobos hacían lo mismo: Jugaban a cazar. Era una idea inquietante, pero ahora que sabía que solo era un juego… ¡Star no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente!

Corrió buscando las zonas con nieve baja y rocas sobresalientes, evitando así hundirse. Cuando su amiga hizo un giro, la poni hizo una curva más cerrada para atraparla. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas para caer sobre el lomo de la loba.

- ¡Arrrr!¡Muere, muere, muer...!

Star se apoyaba patéticamente sobre el lomo de su amiga, agarrada con sus pezuñitas delanteras y haciendo un amago de mordisco. La loba la miró, inexpresiva. Star le devolvió una sonrisa ridícula. Después, la loba se apartó de la poni y saltó sobre ella, derribándola e inmovilizándola de nuevo.

_- Te he vuelto a matar, poni._

_- No puedo vencerte, tú tienes garras y dientes. -_Le dijo Star mientras se levantaba.

_- Nunca podrás vencerme con mis armas._

La loba volvió a echar a correr. Star meditó sobre sus palabras. Era cierto, no podía vencerla saltando sobre ella como un lobo. ¿Qué armas tenía un poni? Los lobos eran rápidos y mortales. Los ponis eran más lentos, pero eran fuertes y muy resistentes. Nunca podría cazar, ni siquiera jugando, a un lobo adulto. Pero su amiga loba era muy joven, y sólo un poquito más grande que ella.

Empezó a perseguirla. Muy poco a poco le ganó distancia -a fin de cuentas, la loba estaba jugando, no huyendo-. Cuando ambas hicieron una curva, star se cerró en el giro y cargó con todas sus fuerzas contra el costado de su amiga. ¡Seguro que lograba derribarla! Pero la loba la vio venir y frenó en seco. Star, al no encontrar nada contra lo que chocar, perdió el equilibrio y cayó rodando sobre la nieve.

Una vez más, la loba la inmovilizó en el suelo mordiéndole el cuello.

_- Esta noche has muerto tres veces. Si quieres cazar a una presa primero debes camuflar tus intenciones._

- ¡Eres muy rápida! -dijo Star jadeando- ¡Me cuesta demasiado atraparte para pensar tanto!

_- Un mal cazador persigue. Un buen cazador espera._

Star tomaba nota mental de esa lección cuando se escuchó un aullido desde el pie de la montaña. La loba alzó las orejas para escucharlo. Star también lo hizo y entendió el mensaje.

- Tu manada sale de caza...

_- Sí. Será mejor que vuelvas con los tuyos, poni._

- ¿Mañana volveremos a vernos?

_- Te llamaré desde este mismo lugar._

Se despidieron con la cabeza y partieron en direcciones opuestas. Como siempre, Star volvió a su casa sin despertar a nadie. Se echó a dormir, todavía pensando en una forma de vencer a su amiga en el juego de los lobos.

A la mañana siguiente, ningún pony entendía por qué Star parecía tan cansada.

* * *

- Lo primero que debes saber, Star, es en qué consiste el trabajo de un curandero. Muchos piensan que me dedico sólo a curar heridas y enfermedades, pero... ¡Star Whistle! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Plantain Hooves golpeó el suelo con las pezuñas. Star despertó de golpe.

- ¡Sí, sí! Ya escucho, ya escucho.

- Vete a dormir más temprano esta noche. No puede ser que vengas a que te enseñe si no puedes estar despierta.

Star bajó la cabeza. Plantain tenía toda la razón al reñirla.

- Como te iba diciendo -continuó el curandero- el trabajo de un curandero no es sólo curar heridas y enfermedades. Es mucho más que eso.

En un papel, Plantain dibujó un poni, el cual rodeó con un círculo cubierto por sombras..

- Lo primero que hacemos los curanderos es evitar que los espíritus de la enfermedad lleguen hasta los ponis que cuidamos.

En el mismo papel, dibujó una sombra rompiendo el círculo y llegando al poni.

- Lo segundo es, cuando un poni enferma o se lastima, hay que tratarlo hasta que se recupere.

Por último, cambió varias líneas al poni para que estuviera tumbado, y dibujó un lecho debajo.

- Por último, cuando no podemos curar a alguien, cuidamos de él y evitamos que sufra hasta que llegue su hora.

Star Whistle tardó unos momentos en entender lo que el anciano quería decir.

- ¿Se muere? -preguntó Star incrédula.- Pero, ¿por qué? Se supone que los curanderos están para que los ponis no se mueran, ¿no?

- Pequeña, tienes que aceptar desde ya un hecho: No puedes evitar la muerte.

La potrilla miró a su maestro, con la expresión de un niño que acababa de saber que tarde o temprano iba a morir.

- Todo el mundo se muere, Star, y ni el mejor curandero puede evitarlo -dijo Plantain-. Cuando sepas que alguien va a morir hagas lo que hagas, lo único que puedes hacer por él es cuidarlo, y evitar que sufra.

La pequeña poni asintió, sintiendo que una pequeña parte de su mundo infantil se había roto. Plantain imaginó cómo se sentía, pero era mejor así. Esa era la primera lección que todo curandero debía aprender. Seguramente la más difícil de aceptar de todas.

El anciano curandero rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó un gran libro. Dentro había ejemplares disecados de plantas medicinales, con anotaciones y recetas.

- Empecemos con las plantas. Ésta planta es una flor de belladona, y sirve para...

Star, pasados unos minutos, tuvo que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para mantener los ojos abiertos.

* * *

Esa misma noche (y después de una buena siesta) Star se deslizó sigilosamente sobre la nieve. Su amiga loba estaría en el mismo lugar de siempre. Y no iba a verla llegar. Era una noche tranquila, con una ligera y fría brisa que bajaba desde la cima de la montaña. La luna estaba llena, iluminando la nieve. La poni veía bien esa noche. Era la oportunidad perfecta para pillar a su amiga.

Iba a vencerla en el juego de los lobos.

Con una sonrisilla en la cara se arrastró entre rocas, arbustos, y montículos de nieve, estando siempre fuera de vista. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca se asomó tras un seto. En la misma zona de siempre estaba su amiga, tumbada en el suelo, desprevenida. La loba alzó un poco la cabeza, pero no vio a Star Whistle.

Star calculó el camino hasta la espalda de la loba antes de acercarse más. Lo tenía todo pensado: Saltaría sobre su lomo y se echaría encima para que no pudiera levantarse. Y entonces la "mataría", y ella ganaría el juego. Era un plan perfecto. Iba a funcionar.

Finalmente llegó al sitio adecuado. Echó un vistazo una única vez, para ver el lomo de su amiga y calcular el salto. Se colocó en posición, alzando sus cuartos traseros para impulsarse. No pudo evitar sonreír una última vez. ¡Esta vez iba a ganar! Calculó una vez más el salto, se echó ligeramente hacia atrás... ¡y saltó con todas sus fuerzas...!

...y aterrizó sobre la nieve.

- ¿Eh?

Star miró a su alrededor buscando a su amiga… y la vio en el último momento. Desde un lado, la loba saltó sobre la poni, desequilibrándola y tirándola al suelo, donde la inmovilizó… otra vez.

_- Te he vuelto a matar, poni._

- ¿Pero cómo me has visto? –preguntó Star, incrédula.

_- No te he visto. Te he olido. Nunca sigas a una presa con el viento a tu e__spalda._

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó una frustrada Star Whistle.

La loba liberó a su amiga y se tumbó en el suelo. La poni se sentó frente a ella.

_- Yo tardé dos años en cazar a mis hermanos mayores._

- Ya… supongo.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando y jugando a partes iguales. Star no logró derribar a la loba ni una sola vez, pero también se estaba convirtiendo en una presa muy escurridiza. En uno de los descansos la loba le preguntó:

_- ¿Sabes ya la respuesta a mi pregunta?_

Star se acordaba: Le preguntó qué decía el alma de su pueblo. Había pensado mucho sobre el tema, y creía saber responder.

_- Si. Los ponis no tenemos un alma como la vuestra._

La loba la miró, intrigada.

_- Cada poni es diferente. ¿Has visto las marcas que tenemos en el flanco?_

_- Si. También he visto que tú no la tienes. –respondió la loba._

_- ¡Eso es! Cuando un poni descubre qué es lo que le hace especial, le aparece la marca. Hay ponis que construyen, ponis que recogen comida, que curan, que cuidan de sus hijos, que pelean…_

Star se detuvo para ver si su amiga la estaba entendiendo. Ésta le respondió:

_- Entonces os mueven los deseos personales. Eso os hará débiles. Los lobos nos movemos con una única voluntad._

La poni, aunque no esperaba realmente una respuesta muy diferente, se sorprendió por la apreciación de la loba.

_- ¡No no no! ¡Te equivocas! Cuando un poni es especialmente bueno en algo, ¿por qué íbamos a obligarle a hacer otra tarea para el pueblo? Los ponis dejan que cada uno haga aquello que le apasiona. ¡Así lo hará mejor que nadie! _

La loba se quedó mirando unos momentos a su amiga. Estaba asimilando lo que le había dicho y reflexionando sobre ello.

_- Los ponis sois una manada extraña._

- Lo mismo digo amiga.

_- Algunos más que otros. Solo un necio hablaría de tú a tú con su cazador._

- Y solo un poni hablaría con otro poni, ¿verdad, "cazadora"? –respondió la poni con sorna

Ambas amigas sostuvieron la mirada. Star hizo un ruido extraño, al que siguió una risilla. Pronto la poni empezó a reír con ganas. La loba miró hacia la nieve, echando los belfos hacia atrás y enseñando sus dientes traseros, y resopló contra el suelo, en una silenciosa carcajada.

Rieron durante mucho rato. Cuando se calmaron, Star se tumbó boca arriba, mirando las estrellas. Recordó una pregunta que quería hacerle.

- Cuando me encontrasteis en la nieve, ¿Por qué no se me comió tu hermano grande?

_- Porque yo se lo dije._

- Pero tú solo eres una potrilla...

La loba la miró sin comprender. Star siguió hablando en lobo.

_- Tú solo eras una lobezna. Los ponis jóvenes obedecemos a los mayores, no al revés. ¿Por qué te hizo caso a ti?_

_- Porque tengo un ojo azul. _

Star la miró. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. La loba siguió explicando:

_- En mi manada, c__ada generación, nace un lobo. Un lobo que es capaz de ver más allá de lo __evidente. Que puede ver el alma de los seres. Que puede hablar con la tormenta, como ningún otro lobo puede._

Star se sentó bien, mirando a su amiga directamente, ensimismada por la historia.

_- Ese lobo_ –continuó la loba- _puede intuir el paso de las manadas. Y dicen que algunos pueden ver el futuro. Nunca existen dos al mismo tiempo: cuando uno muere, renace en la siguiente camada de cachorros; un cachorro que estará destinado a converti__rse en el líder de la manada._

_- ¿Y cómo lo reconocéis?_

_- Porque siempre tiene el ojo derecho azul._

La boca de la poni, a estas alturas, estaba a punto de tocar la nieve bajo ella.

- ¡Eres tú! -La loba asintió-

_- Así es. Todavía no soy la líder de la manada, soy muy joven. Pero me__ escuchan._

Star miró a su amiga, dándose cuenta de que estaba ante la futura líder de los lobos. Pero…

- ¿Pero por qué me salvaste? Entonces no éramos amigas. Solo cazadora y presa.

La loba pareció meditar unos segundos la respuesta. La brisa se convirtió en un viento bastante frío.

_- Los ancianos de mi manada cuentan historias de los ponis. Cuentan que una vez fuisteis nuestra presa, pero que aprendisteis a defenderos. Sin colmillos ni garras, sino con vuestro ingenio. Que podéis vivir en cualquier lugar, sin tener que migrar. Y que algunos de vosotros dominan la magia. __  
Nunca podría conocer vuestra forma de ver el mundo, porque los ponis aún recuerdan la época en que los cazábamos. Pero cuando te vi supe que sabrías escuchar. Que verías más allá de tus instintos. __Y también vi…_

La loba se quedó en silencio. Star exclamó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?

El frío viento aumentó de intensidad, arrancando el calor de ambas amigas, pero en especial de Star Whistle.

_- Se acerca la tormenta, poni. Debemos volver con los nuest__ros._ –dijo la loba, levantándose

- ¿Pero qué viste? –preguntó Star, exhasperada

_- No voy a responder._

Refunfuñando, Star se levantó también, y se sorprendió al ver que su amiga se acercaba a ella. Se detuvo justo delante suyo y bajó la cabeza, llevándola a un lado del cuello de Star. La loba pegó su cabeza al cuello de su amiga. Star comprendió que debía ser como un abrazo para los lobos, y le devolvió el gesto.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la loba dijo:

_- Si la tormenta se vuelve muy fuerte las presas se alejarán de la montaña. Si eso ocurre, nos veremos la próxima vez que mi manada vuelva._

_- Te echaré de menos, loba. _

_- Yo también, poni._

_- Cuídate amiga. _–se despidió Star Whistle.

La loba no dijo nada más empezó a descender la montaña con paso tranquilo. Star Whistle la observó mientras se alejaba. Iba a echarla mucho de menos. Era la única amiga de verdad que había hecho, y sólo podía verla unas pocas semanas al año.

Volvió a su pueblo despacio, pero cuando vio las nubes de tormenta rebasando la montaña echó a correr. Tan pronto como llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta tras ella, el primer trueno se dejó escuchar. Empezó a nevar, y el viento creciente hizo volar los copos en todas direcciones. Star Whistle, aterida, se metió entre las mantas, combatiendo el drástico descenso de temperatura.

Poco después el cansancio de dos noches durmiendo poco la venció, y Star cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_En los juegos de lobos solo puedes ganar… o "morir"._


	4. Capítulo 4: Secretos no tan secretos

Tal como predijo la loba, la tormenta fue muy intensa, castigando Mountain Peak durante varias semanas. Los ponis, acostumbrados a este tipo de inviernos, las pasaban refugiados en sus casas. Salían ocasionalmente para ir a casa de un vecino e intercambiar provisiones, ver al curandero, o hacer algunas reparaciones.

Pero nadie era tan inconsciente como para salir del pueblo con ese tiempo.

Star aprendió mucho aquel invierno. Sin nada más interesante que hacer, y sin una loba que la distrajera todas las noches, acudía puntualmente a casa de Platain Hooves. Las primeras clases fueron realmente aburridas. El maestro la hizo memorizar decenas, sino cientos de plantas. En su mayoría medicinales, algunas venenosas.

Pero pasadas unas semanas, fue enseñándole la parte más práctica de la profesión: Qué plantas se usaban para curar heridas, cuáles para calmar el dolor, para dormir, para no soñar... Incluso le habló de una planta del amor, aunque nunca le dijo cuál era exactamente.

Como era habitual en esa época del año, el trabajo del curandero se reducía a tratar enfermedades del pecho, como resfriados, pulmonías o fiebres. Star fue memorizando mecánicamente qué planta usaban para qué, aunque aún le faltaba mucho para comprender por qué la usaban.

El invierno acabó, y tras él llegó la primavera. O lo que en Mountain Peak entendían por tal: un tiempo que se suavizaba mientras la nieve seguía presente. Era al final de la estación, casi llegado el verano, cuando el sol lograba vencer al frío. Con el deshielo el río volvía a correr, rebosante de agua. La cascada resucitaba y Mountain Peak volvía a la vida.

El año transcurrió tranquilo, pacífico y perezoso, como solía ser en lo alto de la montaña. Ocasionalmente algún mercader osado se atrevía a subir al pueblo, donde pasaba unos días hospedado en casa de algún vecino, vendiendo sus productos.

Star cumplió ocho años.

Cuando el invierno regresó, la pequeña poni esperaba ansiosa la llamada de su amiga. Pero ese año se retrasaba. Normalmente los lobos llegaban poco antes de las primeras nieves. No se atrevió a preguntarle a su madre al respecto. ¿Y si averiguaba que la mejor amiga de Star Whistle era la loba que la salvó? ¡Se armaría un lío tremendo!

Poco antes de que empezara la época realmente dura del invierno, un aullido resonó en la noche. Star se despertó inmediatamente. Era ella. Era su amiga. En silencio se puso su abrigo de invierno, abrió la ventana y salió de casa. Como siempre, dejando una luz a su espalda para poder volver.

Caminó lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo hasta la zona donde solían verse. No pensó en esconderse para sorprender a su amiga, ni siquiera recordaba que quería vencerla en el juego de los lobos. Sólo sabía que su amiga estaba ahí.

Llegó hasta el lugar de reunión y no vio nada... hasta que la loba se alzó, camuflada sobre la nieve. Tanto la poni como la loba habían crecido mucho ese año. La loba ya empezaba a tener el porte de un cazador adulto. Star corrió hacia su amiga, la cual solo esperó para recibirla, y chocaron en un "abrazo" de lobos: acariciando con la cabeza el cuello de la otra.

No es que la loba no se alegrara de ver a su amiga. Pero, para un lobo invernal, el porte lo era todo. Por algo eran los señores del invierno.

_-Pensé que no vendrías –_ dijo Star Whistle, hablando en lobo.

_-Casi no pude venir. Las manadas han pasado lejos de la montaña. Hoy es la única noche que permaneceremos cerca de tu pueblo._

Star se separó y la miró con los ojos brillantes.

_-¿Sólo te quedarás esta noche? _

_-Sí. Tenemos mucho que contarnos, amiga._

La pequeña poni miró al suelo… y no levantó la vista. La loba se extrañó, ¿qué le pasaba a su amiga? Se acercó un poco, agachando la cabeza, intentando ver el rostro de la poni… cuando ésta levantó la vista. La loba se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde: Star Whistle saltó sobre ella, desequilibrándola, y ambas amigas rodaron sobre la nieve, luchando por ganar el combate.

Unos segundos después, la poni se puso en pie sobre su amiga derribada.

-¡Te he matado, amiga!¡He cazado a una loba!

La loba se puso en pie y se sacudió la nieve del pelo.

_-Usaste bien la sorpresa, poni, pero no volverá a ocurrir…_

Diciendo esto, saltó sobre la poni, la cual esquivó la embestida y echó a correr.

Jugaron, hablaron, y rieron durante varias horas. Fue una noche intensa, divertida, y demasiado corta para las jóvenes amigas. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y poco antes del amanecer, la loba regresó con los suyos.

Se despidieron con un largo abrazo, prometiendo que volverían a verse todos los años.

* * *

Los años transcurrieron, interminables e intensos, tal cual los viven los niños. Mountain Peak no cambió demasiado. Hubo algunos nacimientos y algunas muertes. Una familia pidió asentarse en el pueblo, a lo que los habitantes del mismo accedieron encantados. Eran una pareja de ponis artesanos con un potrillo un año mayor que Star. Los vecinos ayudaron a la joven familia a construir su casa, oportunidad que todos los jóvenes aprovecharon para aprender cómo se hacía.

El potrillo se llamaba Silver Boulder. Tenía el pelaje de color marrón, ojos castaños y el pelo rojizo, muy corto. Era un poni muy curioso y extrovertido. Le encantaba jugar a los exploradores, y Mountain Peak era el paraíso de todo pequeño explorador. Star hizo muy buenas migas con él. Ella, Silver Boulder y Mulberry se pasaban los días jugando, buscando pasadizos ocultos entre las cuevas bajo la cascada, o construyendo improvisados refugios de madera, apoyados en las rocas, donde refugiarse de sus imaginarios enemigos. Star había hecho por primera vez un muy buen amigo poni en Mountain Peak.

Ello no evitaba que la pequeña potrilla esperara ansiosa la llegada del invierno para poder ver a su amiga. Cada año, en cuanto se escuchaban los primeros aullidos, Star esperaba a la noche para salir de casa y encontrarse con la loba.

El invierno en que Star cumplió 12 años le ocurrió algo muy peligroso: Una tormenta de nieve se echó sobre la montaña cuando estaba con su amiga. Tuvo que regresar corriendo al pueblo, e incluso acompañada por la loba, casi no lo logró. Pensó en que tenía que hacer algo para evitar volver a verse en esa situación.

El año siguiente, en Verano, Star reunió materiales y herramientas en secreto cerca de su zona de reunión. Encontró un lugar ideal: entre una gran roca y un árbol, muy apartado del sendero que llevaba al pueblo. Ese sería el sitio donde construiría su refugio. Le costó todo el verano acabarlo, ya que para mantenerlo en secreto no podía ausentarse mucho tiempo del pueblo. Pero al final obtuvo una pequeña estructura de madera que, si bien no era muy bonita, le serviría para refugiarse si la sorprendía una tormenta.

Pero, no contenta con esto, decidió que haría una chimenea. Hizo un agujero en una pared y puso un círculo de piedras justo fuera de la cabaña. Ahí podría encender fuego si tenía que pasar una noche bajo la tormenta.

Se moría por enseñárselo a su amiga. ¡Y podría preparar té! Sus próximas reuniones serían muy divertidas y calentitas bajo el calor de la hoguera.

* * *

El invierno siguiente, ambas amigas se sentaron frente a las llamas. Había una ligera tormenta de nieve y hacía bastante frío, pero sentían el calor del fuego en sus rostros. El viento arrastraba veloces copos de nieve que, como agujas, impactaban contra el pelaje de la loba y Star. El cielo se alzaba sobre ellas, pero las nubes impedían ver ninguna estrella.

Las llamas alzándose hacia el oscuro cielo, cubrían lo que había sido la cabaña de Star Whistle. Lo único que quiso sobrevivir fue el círculo de piedras en el que se inició la descontrolada hoguera.

_-Te dije que había demasiada madera, poni._

-Cállate. - Respondió Star con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Star estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada, pero con ella misma. ¿Cómo no pensó que el calor haría arder la pared de la cabaña? Todo el verano trabajando... ¡para ésto! La loba la observó refunfuñar por lo bajo. Podía entender que estuviera enfadada, acababa de perder su madriguera. Pero a decir verdad, nunca entendió el amor de los ponis por el fuego. ¿Acaso no veían que era peligroso?

De pronto el viento le trajo un sonido lejano. Era muy similar al de una manada de alces asustada, pero mucho más organizado. Alzó la vista hacia la montaña y vio pequeños resplandores que iluminaban el pueblo poni.

_-Debes regresar. Los tuyos han visto el fuego._

-¡¿Qué?!

Star miró hacia donde miraba su amiga... y también vio el resplandor. Era cierto, pudo ver algunas antorchas moviéndose entre las casas.

-¡No! Oh no, oh no...

_-¿Qué te da tanto miedo? -_preguntó la loba

_-Los míos nunca entenderán que seamos amigas.¡Podrían atacarte! Y... y se enfadarán mucho conmigo, seguro._

La loba meditó, mientras miraba a la poni dar vueltas, nerviosa. Nunca comprendería a los ponis. Entre los lobos, aunque era algo extraño, nadie puso inconveniente en que una poni fuese amiga suya. Aunque claro, ningún lobo esperaba que un poni intentara devorar a un lobo.

Pero lo primero es lo primero: Star Whistle necesitaba que alguien le indicara el camino a seguir.

_-Tendrás que ser una presa tan escurridiza como en nuestros juegos y volver con los tuyos sin que te vean._

Star asintió.

_-Tú también debes volver con tu manada. -_dijo Star en lobo

_-Lo haré. Ten cuidado poni. Volveremos a vernos, amiga, pero seguramente será el año que viene._

Se despidieron con un abrazo de lobos, antes de que la loba echara a correr hacia la oscuridad, montaña abajo. La poni volvió hacia el pueblo dando un rodeo. Su casa estaba en un lateral, alejada del río. Con un poco de suerte podría entrar en su cuarto sin que notaran su ausencia...

… pero, ¿y si su madre ya había visto que no estaba? Sería un desastre. ¡Lo descubriría todo! Y Star nunca había sido buena inventando mentiras.

Cuando estuvo a poca distancia del pueblo ya pudo ver a varios vecinos que, con antorchas en sus pezuñas, miraban hacia la inmensa hoguera que Star había hecho por accidente.

-Vamos, tenemos que ver qué ha ocurrido. Quizá haya heridos. -gritó un vecino.

Star se tranquilizó: no la estaban buscando a ella. Agazapada en la nieve se movió poco a poco, siempre fuera de la vista de cualquiera, hasta su casa. Todo el pueblo estaba en pie, observando por si llegaba alguien a quien auxiliar. Al final, la joven poni llegó hasta la esquina más cercana a su ventana. Ésta seguía abierta. Su madre seguramente no había siquiera entrado en la habitación. ¡Qué suerte!.

Salió de su escondite y galopó los metros que faltaban hasta llegar a su ventana. Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, escuchó una voz.

-¡Star! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No has visto el incendio?

La poni se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos de color castaño.

-Ah... eh... hola Silver Boulder. Sí, sí he visto el incendio. -añadió Star con una risilla.

Silver Boulder la observó de arriba a abajo.

-Pero... ¿por qué tu abrigo está lleno de nieve? ¡Parece que te hubiera caído una avalancha encima! ¿Y por qué no estás con los demás?

-Este... miraba a ver si...

Star se había quedado sin ideas cuando alguien gritó:

-¡Star Whistle!

La madre de ésta apareció tras una esquina, observando a la pequeña con severidad. Star se encogió. Se acabó, la había atrapado. Ahora tendría que contar que su mejor amiga era una loba, que hacía años que se veían cada invierno, y que ella había causado el incendio construyendo una cabaña en secreto. Los ponis perseguirían a la loba y la echarían para siempre de la montaña.

-Star Whistle, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Glittering Star. Silver Boulder se apartó de su camino. Parecía muy enfadada.

-Yo... mami yo...

-¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que no salgas por la ventana! ¿Para qué están las puertas? ¡Y mira como traes la chaqueta! ¿A que has caído de espaldas sobre la nieve? ¿Eh?

Star miró boquiabierta a su madre. ¡Ella le había dado la excusa perfecta! Pero, ¿le había dicho eso alguna vez? ¡Qué más daba!

-Si... ¡sí! He saltado por la ventana y me he caído. Lo siento mamá...

-Pues más lo vas a sentir mañana, porque te tocará hacer la colada.

-¡Pero mamá...! -exclamó Star

-¡Sin peros! Y venga, los dos al centro hasta que se aclare lo del fuego de la montaña.

Diciendo ésto, Glittering hizo caminar a Silver Boulder delante suyo. Antes de darle la espalda a su hija, la miró con media sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Star Whistle tardó poco en darse cuenta de qué significaba.

Su madre lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!

Y la acababa de encubrir ante Silver Boulder.

* * *

Los vecinos tardaron casi una hora en ir y volver del lugar del incendio. Explicaron que parecía un refugio mal construido con madera, entre un árbol y una roca. El círculo de piedras de la hoguera les sirvió para saber que ésta era la que había provocado el fuego.

Además, también vieron huellas de lobo y poni, Por suerte para Star, los ponis no son grandes rastreadores, y no lograron averiguar mucho más.

Las teorías corrieron al respecto. Hubo quien dijo que eran unos viajeros que habían sido atacados por lobos. Hubo quien aseguró que un espíritu de la montaña había prendido fuego el refugio, pero esta historia no tuvo muchos seguidores. Pero, ¿qué clase de viajeros llevaban madera encima para construir refugios en la noche? El pueblo iba a tener tema de conversación para mucho tiempo.

Cuando todo se calmó, Star regresó casa. Su madre parecía seria, pero no enfadada. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y en seguida dijo:

-Siéntate Star, tenemos que hablar.

Star se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina. Sentía mariposas en el estómago ante la incertidumbre. Su madre calentó agua para servir té.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te ves con los lobos?

-Pero... ¿cómo lo sabes? ¡Nunca nadie me ha visto! -exclamó Star.

-Es cierto -respondió Glittering Star- pero soy tu madre y ya he notado cuántas noches sales a escondidas de casa. Siempre en invierno, y siempre después de escuchar el aullido de un lobo invernal.

Star comprendió que nunca había podido engañar a su madre. Siempre lo había sabido. Pero, ¿por qué nunca la había intentado parar? La potrilla no entendía nada.

-Entonces, ¿cuánto hace que visitas a los lobos? -preguntó de nuevo

-Hace... seis años, mami. Desde el invierno siguiente a cuando me perdí. Pero no son lobos: solo es una loba. La misma que me salvó de la tormenta. Tiene mi edad, más o menos.

-Entiendo. ¿Y puedes hablar con ella?

Star asintió.

-Cuando aprendes a distinguir los gruñidos es fácil.

La tetera sonó. La madre se levantó y sirvió dos tazas de té con hierbas dulces y sirvió una a su hija. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Star, nunca te he dicho nada de todo esto. Por algo muy simple: si hubiera intentado impedírtelo, habrías acabado escapando, o peor aún, el pueblo se habría enterado. Y si llevas tantos años viendo a la loba, estoy segura de que no desea hacerte daño. Si no...

Star no necesitó que su madre acabara la frase. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la loba la "mató" jugando. Si estaba viva es porque su amiga nunca la había querido cazar.

-¿Tú hiciste el fuego, verdad? -preguntó Glittering.

-Sí -comenzó star-, era un refugio por si me sorprendía una tormenta. Pero hice una hoguera y...

-Vale, sólo quería saber eso. Es una buena idea.

Glittering volvió a beber té.

-Tendréis que encontrar otro sitio donde veros, hija. Un sitio más escondido, donde puedas construir una cabaña de verdad. Te echaré una mano con eso, pero tendrá que ser en verano. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa Star.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la potrilla

-Que esto siga siendo un secreto. No se lo cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigos.

Star prometió que no lo contaría a nadie, como ya había hecho hacía años. No pensaba hacerlo, pero no por la promesa en sí: no quería arriesgarse a que los ponis intentaran hacer algo contra su amiga loba.

Madre e hija acabaron sus tés y luego fueron a dormir.

* * *

Al pie de la montaña, los lobos recibieron a su futura líder. Estaban inquietos, pues la tormenta les había traído el olor del fuego. Se tranquilizaron al saber que ella estaba bien y que no había sido atacada. El actual líder de la manada se acercó.

_-Las manadas se alejan. Debemos partir._

_-Lo se. _

Los lobos eran seres que decían las palabras justas y necesarias. La loba miró hacia la montaña con su ojo de vidente. No sintió muerte ni dolor en ella, lo que le indicó que Star Whistle estaba bien. Pero de pronto notó que su vista se oscurecía, hasta que ya no pudo ver la montaña. Ni la nieve. Ni a sus hermanos...

Su ojo de vidente le estaba mostrando algo.

"""

_ Sintió hambre. Sintió un gran vacío. Sintió que su muerte estaba próxima. Volvió a ver, a través de unos ojos que no eran los suyos. Estaba volando. Hacía frío, nevaba, y hacía mucho viento. Estaba perdida, sola y débil. No sobreviviría._

_ Y de pronto notó calor, un calor que sintió en su espíritu, y no en su piel. Sintió que tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir..._

_"""_

La loba notó cómo alguien la empujaba. Sacudió la cabeza, recuperando sus propios sentidos. Un lobo la había sacudido con el hocico al notar que la vidente estaba en trance.

_- ¿Qué has visto?_ - le preguntó.

La loba no respondió, pues ni ella misma lo sabía.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Qué le pasa a papá?

**Capítulo 5**

Tras el incendio de la montaña, el invierno cayó con toda su fuerza sobre la montaña. Los ponis poco tiempo tuvieron para conjeturar acerca de la cabaña carbonizada. Como todos los inviernos, los vecinos se refugiaron en sus hogares, saliendo solo para visitarse entre si, pero sin salir del pueblo.

Una mañana de invierno Star se disponía a salir. Se abrigó mucho, porque, aunque el camino hasta la casa del curandero era corto, el viento arrancaba el calor de tu cuerpo en cuestión de minutos.

-Ya salgo mamá. -dijo la joven potrilla.

-De acuerdo. Escucha bien a Plantain, ¿eh?

-Que sí, mamá. -respondió Star, hastiada por la insistencia de su madre.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, una ráfaga de aire helado la recibió, arrastrando copos de nieve tras ella. Star salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y andó rápidamente hasta la casa de Plantain. Vio a uno de sus vecinos -de hecho, el padre de Mulberry- fuera, recogiendo la leña acumulada para alimentar la hoguera. Star lo saludó con la cabeza, y éste le devolvió el saludo. Tan pronto como Star le dio la espalda, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna.

Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío.

Se giró, extrañada, solo para ver como el poni entraba en su casa. ¿Qué había sido eso? Star sentía un extraño temor recorrerla. Miró a la casa, extrañada, pero no vio nada más. Era como si...

_Se me hubiese ido la alegría_, pensó ella.

Star dio vueltas a esa idea... sonrió y sacudió la pezuña frente a su cara, como si espantara la idea con ella. Sin duda, había sido una tontería suya. Seguro que el potaje de hierba con col de la noche anterior le había sentado mal.

Aún riéndose de ella misma, Star siguió andando hasta la casa de Plantain. Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió frente a ella. Pero no encontró a su maestro: sino a una poni: la madre de Mulberry: Berry Punch.

-Euh... Hola. -saludó Star.

-Hola. -respondió la yegua, quedamente.

Star la miró a los ojos. Era una yegua un poco mayor que su madre, de color rosáceo muy claro y pelo verde oscuro. Había llorado, todavía podían verse los surcos de las lágrimas en su rostro. No solo eso: la tristeza de la yegua se contagió sobre la joven aprendiz de curandera con solo mirarla.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la joven.

La madre de Mulberry abrió la boca para responder, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

-Os dejo, tienes que estudiar ser una gran curandera – dijo con una sonrisa a la que no acompañaron sus ojos.

-Eh... claro.

Diciendo esto, la yegua salió a la nieve en dirección a su casa. Star la siguió con la mirada, sabiendo que estaba atravesando una gran depresión. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido?¿Tendría algo que ver con su marido?

-Pasa Star y cierra la puerta, que se va el calor. -gritó Plantain Hooves desde el interior de la casa.

Star entró, se sacudió la nieve y se quitó el abrigo. Su maestro, como siempre, la esperaba sentado en la butaca de su sala de trabajo. Solo que esta vez estaba escribiendo en su diario, donde anotaba detalles de los ponis a los que trataba.

-¿La has visto? -preguntó el maestro

-Sí... sí la he visto.

-¿Qué piensas? -preguntó de nuevo el anciano.

-Estaba muy triste, y no lo digo porque se ve que ha llorado. Está muy deprimida, como si... como si no... ¿tuviera esperanza? Creo que me estoy imaginando demasiado.

El maestro sonrió e invitó a Star a sentarse junto a la mesa. Aún garabateando en el diario dijo:

-Tienes mucha empatía, Star. No, no te equivocas, esa poni está al borde de una profunda depresión.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Star

-Hmmmm...

Plantain solo dijo esto durante un rato, mientras garabateaba con su pluma sobre el diario.

-No... no tiene sentido lo que dice, Star. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

-¿No puedes contármelo? -preguntó la aprendiz- A lo mejor veo algo que se te halla escapado. Conozco muy bien a Mulberry.

-Tienes razón Star -respondió Plantain con una sonrisa- pero me ha pedido que no le cuente a nadie lo que me ha dicho. Además, creo que está teniendo un problema de pareja, y que el invierno lo está haciendo peor.

La poni asintió. Claro, si tenías problemas con alguien y encima te veías obligado a verle día tras día...

-Bueno Star - comenzó el curandero-, le he dado unas plantas e infusiones que le ayudarán a pasar mejor la tristeza que siente. ¿Cuáles crees que son?

Star tuvo ganas de suspirar. Genial, primera hora de la mañana y empezábamos con sus exámenes. A ver... plantas para alegrar, para la tristeza...

-Euh... ¿extracto de rúculo y miel?

El rostro de Plantain se volvió serio. Se había equivocado, y si volvía a hacerlo le caería un buen coscorrón.

_Vamos piensa Star, piensa... _-pensaba Star.

-Ehmm... ¿raíz de almendro e infusión de bayas?

Plantain volvió a relajarse y una sonrisa cruzó su arrugada cara. Star suspiró aliviada.

-¿Y por qué la infusión de bayas?

Poco duró el alivio de Star. El examen no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Las horas de clase con Plantain pasaron bastante bien, a pesar del test al que había sometido a Star. Tras abrigarse bien salió de la casa del curandero y se dirigió a la suya propia. La tormenta de nieve había empeorado, y hasta podía escuchar truenos. Era de día aún, entonces no podía ver los relámpagos.

Volvió a pasar frente a la casa de Mulberry y se detuvo. Estaba preocupada por su amigo y su familia. Podía tratarse solo de una riña familiar -esto ocurre en todos los hogares de vez en cuando- pero, ¿y si era algo más grave? Pasó unos minutos bajo la fuerza del invierno decidiéndose. Al final, se dio cuenta que si no intentaba hablar con Mulberry y luego pasaba algo más... grave... nunca podría perdonárselo.

Fue hasta la casa y golpeó la puerta con una pezuña. Hubo ruidos en el interior y la voz de la madre de Mulberry gritando "Un momento". Ella misma le abrió la puerta. Parecía estar más calmada que cuando la vio por la mañana, y en su rostro ya no había signos de haber llorado. La yegua miró a Star entre asombrada y preocupada.

-Oh... hola Star Whistle.

-Hola Berry Punch -respondió Star-, ¿está Mulberry?

-Sí... sí que está. Pero hoy no es día para salir a jugar, Star.

-Ya lo se, hace mucho frío -dijo la joven, tiritando ligeramente- sólo quería verle. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué te ha contado Plantain?

La pregunta lanzada por Berry Punch fue lanzada con fuerza y enfado.

-Nada. Sólo me dijo que le pediste que no contara nada. Y no lo ha hecho.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó la madre de Mulberry.

Star observó cómo la miraba. Normalmente, cuando cualquier poni pide mantener en secreto algo entre los curanderos, es simplemente porque le da vergüenza que se sepa. Pero con Berry Punch era diferente. La miraba directamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y las orejas alzadas. Se echaba ligeramente hacia adelante, en lo que parecería una amenaza. Pero a Star le pareció más bien un gesto de defensa.

Berry Punch tenía miedo.

-Puedes estar tranquila. Cuando Plantain promete que guardará un secreto, se lo llevará a la tumba.

-Ah... -la yegua sonrió ligeramente-... menos mal.

-Berry Punch, ¿qué te pasa? Si tienes algún problema sabes que todos te ayudaremos.

-No Star, no pasa nada. No te preocupes.

La yegua mentía de forma muy evidente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, estoy segura -dijo volviendo su expresión más dura-. Estoy segura que no es ningún problema de tu incumbencia, Star Whistle. Vuelve a tu casa.

Diciendo esto, Star se encontró con la puerta cerrada frente a su hocico. Se echó hacia atrás ante el súbito portazo. Se quedó ahí unos momentos, asombrada. Era cierto que la madre de Mulberry no era un derroche de simpatía, mas que con sus amigos más cercanos. Pero era una poni muy correcta, y nunca se había comportado así con nadie. Al menos es lo que creía Star.

La joven volvió a su casa. Mientras lo hacía, dejó de nevar. Pero el viento y el frío persistían. Seguro que esa noche habría una gran tormenta eléctrica. Cuando entró en su casa le recibió el olor de las patatas asadas rellenas de zanahoria.

-¡Hola mamá, he llegado! -exclamó Star, como hacía siempre que volvía.

-Hola hija, ¿qué tal el día?

-Pues... mamá, ¿tú conoces a los padres de Mulberry?

-Muy poco, Star. ¿Por qué?

-Verás...

Star le contó lo que había pasado: cómo se encontró por la mañana a Berry Punch, y lo que había ocurrido cuando intentó ir a ver a Mulberry. No mencionó la extraña sensación que tuvo al ver al padre de éste. Todavía pensaba que había sido fruto de su imaginación.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto, hija. Berry Punch siempre ha tenido fama de ser un poco arisca. A mi me suena a un problema de pareja. Ya lo solucionarán ellos.

-No se, mamá... es extraño. -dijo Star

-Hija -continuó Glittering Star-, hay cosas en las que ni siquiera un curandero como Plantain puede intervenir. Aprende de él y mantente al margen, a no ser que vengan a pedirte ayuda.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

El resto del día transcurrió sin más sobresaltos. Star aprovechó para repasar un poco el tomo de hierbas curativas antes de que cayera la noche. Cuando ésta llegó Star se entretuvo mirando por la ventana, esperando que la tormenta iluminara la noche. Pero, aunque podía escuchar truenos resonando entre las nubes, éstas parecían reacias a liberar rayos o relámpagos.

Star refunfuñó, un poco decepcionada. Era curioso, pero tras haberse perdido en una noche de tormenta hacía ya siete años cualquiera esperaría que la aprendiz de curandera tuviera pavor a los rayos. Pero extrañamente, a Star le gustaban mucho las noches de tormenta. Le gustaba ver cómo los rayos iluminaban la montaña con sus destellos, haciendo dibujos de sombras que de otro modo nunca aparecían.

Pero bueno... la noche no estaba por la labor de darle un espectáculo a la joven. Cenó con su madre y fueron las dos a dormir.

A mitad de la noche Star fue despertada de golpe, escuchando un ruido seco. Pensó que lo había soñado, cuando volvió a escucharlo en su ventana. _ Clock Clock Clock. _Alguien golpeaba las contraventanas. Star se levantó, encendió una vela y fue a mirar. Abrió la ventana y entreabrió la contraventana. Al otro lado de la misma vio un poni de su edad: Pelaje amarillo, crin verde... Abrió completamente las contraventanas.

-¡Mulberry! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te vas a congelar!

-Necesitaba ver a alguien. ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó él.

Star se apartó para dejarle entrar. Realmente estaba muerto de frío, debía llevar un par de horas a la intemperie. Además... parecía ansioso por tener compañía. Como si se sintiera solo. Star alcanzó una de sus mantas.

-Mulberry, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -le preguntó mientras le echaba la manta por encima.

-Sólo necesitaba compañía. -le dijo él apartando la vista.

-No me digas mentiras -respondió Star-, no me creo que hallas venido en una noche de invierno sólo buscando compañía. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es que... no puedo decírtelo. Creerás que estoy loco. -dijo él bajando la cabeza

Star se puso frente a él, se sentó y con la pezuña le hizo mirarla a los ojos. El joven potro parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Mulberry, soy la aprendiz del curandero. Créeme que he oído cosas muy raras. Pero somos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Sí... sí lo somos -respondió él.

-Entonces puedes confiar en mi. ¿Qué te ocurre? Nunca te había visto tan... dolido.

El joven potro la miró hasta que una lágrima quiso escaparse de su ojo. Mulberry cogió la manta con la pezuña y se secó la cara, intentando controlarse. Star le puso a su lado y lo acarició con la pezuña.

-No pasa nada Mulberry, no pasa nada. Ya... cuando te tranquilices me lo cuentas, ¿vale?

Mulberry asintió con la cabeza, sin lograr calmarse todavía.

-Iré a prepararte una infusión de hierbas ¿de acuerdo?

Star salió de su cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta, y fue en silencio a la cocina. La chimenea todavía tenía unas brasas encendidas. Juntó los trozos de madera apagados con las brasas para avivar un poco el fuego, llenó la tetera de agua y la puso encima. Mientras se calentaba, buscó la hierba que quería: Valeriana. Plantain le contó que con miel y limón era la infusión ideal para alguien que estuviera sufriendo: le ayudaría a calmarse y a dormir profundamente por la noche. Lo que necesitaría Mulberry.

Cogió la tetera por el asa de madera -que estaba frío- con los dientes, mientras llevaba los dos vasos de madera llenos de hierbas haciendo equilibrios sobre su hocico. Una habilidad que le había enseñado su madre como un juego cuando era más pequeña.

Pasó frente a la puerta de su madre. No escuchó ningún ruido detrás, por lo que supuso debía estar durmiendo. Mejor, ya podría explicarle lo ocurrido por la mañana.

Star entró en su habitación caminando de lado para tratar de mantener las tazas sobre su hocico. Mulberry, al ver a su amiga haciendo el malabarismo, no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

-Je je, deberías dedicarte al circo, no a curar. -dijo Mulberry.

-Grmmftxias – gruñó Star sin soltar la tetera.

Mulberry cerró la puerta mientras su amiga servía dos tazas de infusión. Olía muy bien, a hierbas con miel y limón. Los dos se sentaron a beber. El potro ya estaba tranquilo y había dejado de llorar.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te ocurre? -preguntó Star

-Es... es mi padre.

Star observó a su amigo. Nunca lo había visto tan... triste. Casi tanto como había visto a su madre Berry Punch esta mañana, si no más.

-Hace un tiempo que... cuando me mira... no se. No se explicártelo. -susurró Mulberry.

-¿Qué pasa cuando te mira? ¿Está enfadado?

-No... no es eso. No se enfada. Ya no se enfada nunca...

-Creo que no te entiendo. -dijo Star.

Mulberry dio un largo sorbo a la caliente infusión antes de seguir.

-Es que... ya hace unos meses que cuando me mira siento... que no me quiere. No se por qué, y se que el resto no lo ven. Pero yo lo siento. Le he preguntado si le pasa algo, y siempre me responde que no y ríe. Pero esa risa... es como si ya no fuera mi padre.

El potro sorbió por el hocico antes de secarse las nuevas lágrimas.

-Y sé que mamá también lo siente, lo se, pero no quiere escucharme cuando intento contárselo.

-¿Qué querías decir con eso de que tu padre ya no se enfada nunca? -preguntó Star

-Pues eso -aclaró Mulberry-. Que cuando empezó a mirarme... _así..._ intenté hacerle reaccionar. Me porté muy bien, porque creía que me había portado mal. Pero no cambió nada, así que intenté portarme mal y rompí una ventana... y una tela que tejió mi abuela, la madre de mi padre. Pero él no...

-¿No hizo nada? -dijo Star.

Mulberry negó con la cabeza. Ahora Star sí que no comprendía nada. Si ella rompiera algún recuerdo de la abuela, estaba convencida de que su madre no le hablaría durante semanas.

-No sé qué he hecho mal, Star. No lo sé.

El joven potro volvió a llorar. Star lo abrazó.

-No creo que le hayas hecho nada, Mulberry. Tampoco qué le pasa a tu padre, pero estoy segura de que no le puede durar siempre. Al final se le pasará, estoy segura.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó su amigo entre lágrimas.

-Segurísimo -dijo ella con una sonrisa-, es tu padre. Tarde o temprano se le pasará, ya lo verás.

Estuvieron así bastante rato hasta que Mulberry volvió a calmarse.

-Star, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir, por favor? De verdad, no quiero volver a mi casa ahora.

-Pero, ¿y tus padres? Se asustarán si despiertan y no te ven en casa.

-Les he dejado una nota -explicó Mulberry- diciendo que iba a dormir a casa de un amigo.

-No se...

Star miró a su amigo. Justo en ese momento un trueno resonó fuerte sobre el pueblo, una vez más sin un rayo que lo acompañara. Hacía muy mal tiempo y además... sabía que a Mulberry le sentaría bien dormir con un amigo.

-Claro que puedes quedarte -dijo ella al final.

Rehízo el lecho sobre el que dormía, esparciendo un poco más la paja para hacerlo más grande, y puso mantas encima. Sería menos mullido que de costumbre, pero ambos podrían dormir bien. Entre los dos prepararon la ropa de cama y se tumbaron tras apagar las velas.

-Muchas gracias Star. Sabía que me escucharías. -dijo Mulberry.

-No hay de qué. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Tras unos minutos tumbados, Star sintió cómo Mulberry se giraba. Se preguntó preocupada si pretendería abrazarla o algo... pero al poco lo escuchó respirar profundamente, antes de echarse a roncar. Star sonrió. La valeriana era realmente milagrosa.

Pero lo que le había contado Mulberry... le preocupaba. Si lo que decía era verdad (y estaba convencida de que no le mentía), lo que Star sintió por la mañana al ver a su padre no debía ser una coincidencia. ¿Y si realmente le había pasado algo al padre de Mulberry? Era todo muy extraño. Tendría que comentárselo a su madre... y quizás a Plantain...

Pensando ésto, la infusión tuvo efecto en la potrilla, que cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Uh oh, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¡Una potrilla jugando con fuego para preparar té! ¿Acaso no aprendió cuando se incendió su cabaña? Esta juventud..._

_Gracias por leerme. Se agradece el feed back. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia siempre es una ayuda. Un saludo._


	6. Capítulo 6: Una madre que me quiere

_Nota del autor:_

_ANTES DE QUE LEÁIS:_

_He actualizado los capítulos anteriores. La madre de Star Whistle ha adquirido más protagonismo del que esperaba -ya veis, es lo que ocurre cuando dejas que tus personajes actúen por sí mismos-. Por eso le he dado nombre, aspecto y profesión. Se llama Glittering Light, es de color azul cielo con la melena rubia, y es artesana. En el capítulo dos podéis encontrar su presentación._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

Al día siguiente Star se despertó cuando la luz de la mañana se coló en su habitación. Se estiró en la cama y se sentó, frotando una legaña que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al ojo de la potrilla. Cuando logró arrancarla miró hacia un lado para encontrarse con Mulberry.

El poni seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, con la mitad del cuerpo en el lecho, y la otra mitad fuera de él. Dormía panza arriba, con la boca abierta. Su lengua caía cómicamente mientras babeaba y movía la pata derecha delantera como un perro al que le acarician la barriga. Star lo miró unos segundos... y empezó a reír. Primero flojito, pero la imagen era demasiado graciosa... empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Mulberry se despertó, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?

Star no podía dejar de reír, y mucho menos pudo contestar. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió cuando su madre entró diciendo:

- Hija, ¿se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

La madre de Star se quedó en silencio al ver a Mulberry en la habitación de su hija La risa se le pasó al momento a la joven, que miró alternativamente a su madre y a su amigo.

- Mamá, ¡no es lo que parece!

- Jejeje... sí claro... -respondió Glittering Light con una risita- Venid a desayunar chicos.

Diciendo esto se alejó por el pasillo riendo por lo bajo. Star se sonrojó.

Desayunaron los tres, aunque ninguno explicó por qué Mulberry había dormido ahí. La madre de Star tampoco preguntó, sabiendo que si su hija no se lo contaba sería por algo. Cuando acabaron de comer Mulberry se despidió educadamente.

- Gracias por el desayuno. Y, eh... gracias por todo, Star.

- No hay de qué. -respondió ella

El poni salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. En la casa se formó un muy incómodo silencio para Star. La sonrisilla que mostraba su madre no auguraba nada bueno.

- Bueno hija, parece que buscas pareja antes que tus amigas...

-¡Te dije que no era nada de eso!

- ¡No mujer, no! No me interpretes mal -siguió la madre, provocando divertida a su hija-, es que imaginaba que saldrías con Silver Boulder.

- ¡Mamá! -suplicó Star Whistle- ¡Deja la broma ya!

Diciendo esto, Star fue hacia su habitación. Glittering le gritó:

- ¡Ya me dirás la fecha de la boda!

Las risas de la madre fueron interceptadas por una hábil pelota que, tras rebotar en la pared y el suelo del pasillo, impactó en la frente de la yegua. Desde la habitación de Star se escuchó un sonoro "¡Ja!".

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la joven salió de su cuarto con su abrigo, preparada para ir a casa de Plantain. Su madre la miró y le dio unas frutas para que comiera a media mañana -como toda madre que se precie.

- Hija, antes de que te vayas, y ahora en serio. ¿Qué hacía Mulberry durmiendo en tu habitación? Tuvo que haber llegado de noche, no oí nada.

- Sí. Verás...

Star se lo contó todo a su madre, sin olvidar detalle de lo que le había contado Mulberry.

- Y la verdad es que ayer, cuando vi a su padre, me sentí...rara. No se explicártelo, ¿podría tener razón Mulberry?

- Star -respondió su madre- lo que pasa es que eres demasiado empática. Creo que están teniendo una crisis de matrimonio bastante grave. Me siento orgullosa de que acogieras a tu amigo cuando lo necesitaba.

- Bueno... es lo mínimo que podía hacer... -dijo Star un poco azorada.

- Pero hazme caso en esto: No te metas en el tema. Créeme, estas cosas deben solucionarla ellos.

A Star no le hizo gracia la afirmación de su madre, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto. ¿Qué podía ella hacer para arreglar eso?

- Vale mami. Tengo que irme ya.

- Presta atención a Plantain, ¿eh?

- Sí mamá... -respondió la joven con cierta sorna.

* * *

Varias horas después Star volvía de casa de Plantain. El tiempo se había suavizado bastante, aunque aún hacía mucho frío. Pronto pasaría la época más dura del invierno. Los pensamientos de Star vagaban de una idea a otra, pero giraban bastante alrededor de Mulberry. No podía evitar preocuparse por él, habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Desearía poder hacer algo más pero...

- ¡Hey! ¡Star! -gritó alguien.

Star se giró para encontrarse con Silver Boulder corriendo hacia ella, sonriente. Su crin roja había crecido durante las últimas semanas y se movía al ritmo de su galope. Llevaba un traje de trabajo sobre su lomo, además de un abrigo, del que sobresalían algunas herramientas: un martillo, una regla...

- ¡Hola Silver! ¿Qué tal todo? -respondió ella alegremente.

- Mucho mejor. Ya estaba aburrido de estar en casa todo el día. Hoy mi padre y yo estamos arreglando unas goteras del techo.

Silver Boulder señaló a su casa. Evidentemente, su padre estaba encaramado al tejado, con un martillo entre los dientes.

- Sí, más vale que lo hagáis ya u os inundaréis en primavera.

- Jaja sí. Déjame acompañarte a casa, así me cuentas qué tal tus clases. ¡Éh papá! ¡Me tomo un descanso!

El padre de Silver asintió con la cabeza. Pero al hacerlo se desequilibró y resbaló. Pataleando, resbaló por el tejado hasta caer la espesa nieve de alrededor de su casa. Un segundo después se levantó diciendo: "¡Estoy bien!".

Riendo por la escena, los dos jóvenes echaron a andar hacia la casa de Star. Hablaron bastante alegremente durante el camino, aunque Silver no tardó en notar que su amiga estaba preocupada por algo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? -le preguntó.

- No es nada Silver, no te preocupes.

- ¿Seguro? Pareces preocupada.

- Es que... no te lo puedo contar ahora.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó él.

Casi respondiendo a la pregunta llegaron a la casa de Star. En la puerta estaban Glittering Light y Berry Punch, la madre de Mulberry. Ésta última parecía alterada, mientras que la madre de Star trataba de calmarla.

- ¡Debió haberle hecho volver a casa! ¡Soy su madre!

- Berry Punch, cálmate. Sólo son niños. Es cierto lo que dices, pero no...

- ¡Tan niña no será tu hija! -respondió Berry con malicia. En ese momento Star Whistle y Silver Boulder se acercaron.

- Hola.

Detuvieron la discusión, mirando a la joven potrilla. Su madre le hizo un gesto para que se metieran en casa, pero Star la ignoró.

- Creo que te debo una explicación, Berry Punch.

- ¡Una explicación dice ahora! -exclamó Berry. Star no se amedrentó.

- Verás, ayer Mulberry estaba mal, muy alterado. Necesitaba alguien que lo escuchara y vino buscarme. -explicó Star Whistle. Silver la miró, viendo que iba a saber qué inquietaba a Star.

- ¡Que mi hijo fue a buscarla, dice! -exclamó Berry, hablando a nadie en concreto- ¡Y para hablar! Y dime, ¿en qué momento "hablar" supone que alguien se quede a dormir contigo?

Esto lo dijo bastante más fuerte de lo que debería, dejando en el aire una doble interpretación de sus palabras. Varios vecinos se habían asomado ya y escuchaban la discusión. Star retrocedió ante la pregunta. Intuía lo que Berry Punch pretendía decir, aunque no quería admitirlo.

- Qué... ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto Star.

- ¡Que algo bien sugerente debiste ofrecerle a Mulberry para que se quedara a "dormir" contigo!¡Tu madre insiste en llamarte niña cuando evidentemente ya no lo eres!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!

Glittering Light avanzó hacia Berry Punch. pero Silver Boulder se puso en medio para detener a la enfurecida yegua. Star Whistle, al principio se quedó en shock ante la acusación. Pero no tardó en salir de él, sintiéndose invadida por una rabia que desconocía en ella misma. ¿Se atrevía a insultarla cuando ella había ayudado de todo corazón a su hijo? ¡¿Se atrevía?! ¡¿Enfrente de su madre y su mejor amigo?!

- ¡Pues algo muy mal tienes que haber hecho para que tu hijo decida contarme sus problemas a mí en vez de a su madre! -gritó Star, avanzando hacia la yegua.

- ¡Pequeña pu...!

Aún diciendo el insulto, Berry Punch avanzó hacia la joven poni, dispuesta a golpearla. Pero en ese momento, la madre de Star esquivó a Silver Boulder y cargó contra Berry Punch. El impacto hizo hizo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la nieve. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con Glittering Light mirándola con rabia.

- Vete de aquí. No vuelvas a acercarte a esta casa, y mucho menos a mi hija.

Diciendo esto, Glittering Light le dio la espalda e hizo un gesto tanto a Star como a Silver para que la siguieran a casa. Berry Punch se levantó del suelo mirando a los tres, sin darse aún por vencida.

- ¿Qué se puede esperar de una yegua que no sabe ni quien es el padre de su hija? ¡De tal palo tal astilla!

Glittering Light se detuvo en seco. Primero entreabrió la boca, y abrió sus ojos como platos. Luego su rostro se contrajo. Apretando los dientes con rabia se giró, enfocando a Berry Punch. Totalmente fuera de si, avanzó hacia la yegua.

- Mamá, ¡no!

Star Whistle se puso frente a su madre, deteniendo su paso. La yegua no le prestó atención, chocando contra su hija. Ésta la intentó empujar hacia atrás, pero de nada sirvió.

- ¡MAMÁ PARA! -gritó Star, dándole un golpe con la pezuña en el hocico. Glittering parpadeó y, al fin, miró a su hija.

- No vale la pena, déjala. -le dijo Star.

La yegua siguió mirando a Star durante unos segundos, antes de asentir y volver a su casa. Star nunca había visto a su madre tan furiosa. A su espalda escuchó de nuevo a la madre de Mulberry.

- Mulberry nunca necesitó tu ayuda, pequeña entrometida. Tiene un PADRE y una madre para eso. - escupió Berry Punch-

- Pero al menos yo tengo una madre que me quiere. -respondió Star secamente.

Diciendo esto, la joven siguió a su madre y a Silver Boulder al interior de su casa. Berry Punch se quedó ahí quieta, como si las palabras de la aprendiz del curandero le hubieran tocado una fibra sensible.

Cuando Star entró en su casa escuchó un portazo desde la habitación de su madre. Debía haberse encerrado para ahogar ella sola la rabia. Silver Boulder estaba en el centro de la cocina. Star se dejó caer sobre una silla y sintió cómo las ganas de llorar crecían en ella.

- Creo que ya imaginas qué me preocupaba. Pero yo... nunca esperé que... ella...pudiera...

Star empezó sollozar y no pudo acabar la frase. Silver se acercó y la abrazó. Ella se recostó contra su cuello.

- ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido ahí fuera? -preguntó Silver

Cuando pudo calmarse, la poni explicó lo ocurrido a su, cada vez más boquiabierto, amigo.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_No todo es tan simple como parece, ¿verdad? ¿Qué está ocurriendo en Mountain Peak?_

_Se agradecen reviews._


	7. Los señores de la noche y el invierno

La noche después de la tensa discusión de Berry Punch, Star durmió poco y mal, estando aún alterada por lo ocurrido. Por la mañana se arregló y fue, aún muerta de sueño, a sus clases con Plantain. Pero el anciano curandero, que ya sabía lo ocurrido, vio rápidamente que su aprendiz no iba a aprender mucho aquel día y la mandó de vuelta a casa.

Star no tenía ganas de hacerlo y quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos. No hacían más que girar en torno a lo que había dicho Berry Punch a ella y a su madre. En vez de volver directamente a su casa, decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Aunque seguía todo cubierto por la nieve, el tiempo se estaba suavizando mucho. Star fue junto al congelado torrente. Una diminuta carrera de agua goteaba en la entrada de la cueva bajo la, ahora durmiente, cascada. Un signo evidente de que el deshielo empezaría dentro de poco.

La joven poni se sentó en una roca ideal para ello, sacó un puñado de moras confitadas de su bolsa y se puso a comerlas una a una. Irremediablemente, volvió a pensar en la discusión con la madre de Mulberry. No tenía sentido. Simplemente, no lo tenía.

Había entendido que Berry Punch se enfadara con ella. Pero, ¿y no preguntarle ni siquiera por qué fue su hijo a verla, en vez de acusarla de ser una... _fresca_? Berry era madre, y aunque no la conocía demasiado, Star sabía que normalmente habría preguntando antes por su Mulberry. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Además, ¿pasar de estar al borde de una depresión a un arranque de ira tan fuerte en menos de un día? Algo tenía que haber pasado. Star repasó mentalmente todo lo que recordaba de la discusión: el tono de voz, las palabras... los gestos y las miradas. La joven se dio cuenta que había algo en la mirada de Berry Punch que... no era normal. Pero no lograba centrar lo suficiente sus pensamientos como para verlo con claridad. La discusión era aún demasiado reciente como para pensar en ella friamente.

Quizá había una razón para todo aquello. Star trató de visualizar qué veía extraño en la forma de actuar de Berry. Quizá...

- Hola Star Whistle.

La joven yegua se giró. Tras ella un poni joven de pelaje marrón se acercaba.

- Hola Silver Boulder. ¿Qué tal estás?

- ¿Y tú? - respondió éste sentándose junto a su amiga.

Star le pasó unas cuantas moras.

- Más tranquila -respondió ella.

- No tienes buena cara. -observó Silver preocupado.

- No he dormido bien.

Siguieron comiendo un rato en silencio. Silver miró a su amiga. A decir verdad no sabía bien qué decir. Lo que había ocurrido era demasiado violento. Tanto que incluso había llegado a pensar en ir a casa de Mulberry y decirle cuatro verdades a la cara a Berry Punch. Se acercó un poco a ella y le puso una pata sobre el hombro. Star lo miró sin sobresaltarse.

- Hay algo que no entiendo, Silver.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó él.

- No lo sé.

Silver la observó, extrañado. Star sonrió y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

- No me hagas mucho caso. He dormido poco y mal. Creo que me iré a dormir un buen rato.

Diciendo esto, Star se despidió de Silver Boulder y volvió a su casa. Su madre no estaba. Sin pensar mucho en ello se preparó una infusión que la ayudara a dormir. Aún no la había bebido ni la mitad cuando puso la cabeza sobre su lecho y se quedó dormida.

* * *

_- Es que... no te lo puedo contar ahora._

_- ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó él._

_Star empezó a soñar con el momento en que ella y Silver llegaron a su casa. Negó en su mente, intentando no rememorar esa escena. Vio delante suyo a Berry Punch, discutiendo con su madre. Rabia. No... ira. Ira es lo que irradiaba la madre de Mulberry. Star se vio a si misma saludando e intentando explicar a Berry Punch lo ocurrido la noche que durmió con Mulberry._

_- ¡Una explicación dice ahora! -exclamó Berry Punch._

_La poni observó el gesto de Berry. Al principio creyó que la yegua estaba ofendida. Pero había algo que no encajaba con esa explicación..._

_- ¡Que mi hijo fue a buscarla, dice!¡Y para hablar! Y dime, ¿en qué momento "hablar" supone que alguien se quede a dormir contigo?_

_Star sintió el shock que había sentido en ese momento como algo lejano. Se dio cuenta que en el momento le había afectado tanto que había nublado sus sentidos. Pero vivía su sueño de forma impersonal, como si leyera un libro. Así pudo desplegar todas sus dotes empáticas y repasar su recuerdo._

_Berry lanzaba el ataque, pero no como fruto de su enfado. Ahora lo veía claro: la había insultado como una forma de protegerse. Pero, ¿de qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Se fijó en los gestos de Berry. Ésta Miraba a la la aprendiz del curandero fijamente, con ira, cuando lanzaba sus ofensas, pero..._

_- ¡Pues algo muy mal tienes que haber hecho para que tu hijo decida contarme sus problemas a mí en vez de a su madre! -gritó la Star Whistle del sueño._

_- ¡Pequeña pu...!_

_Vio cómo Berry Punch apartaba la mirada cuando la joven poni empezó a hablar, y lanzó su insulto antes de que ésta acabara la frase. ¡Eso era lo que no cuadraba! ¡Berry Punch estaba atacándola para no escuchar! _

_¿Para no escuchar el qué? ¿Que su hijo prefería contarle sus problemas a una amiga que a su propia madre? _

_Star, en su sueño, observó el momento en que Berry lanzó su más terrible puñalada contra su madre. Cuando Glittering saltó fuera de sí y se giró hacia ella, Berry retrocedió. ¿Asustada? No... confundida. ¿Confundida? ¿Cómo podía estar confundida?_

_En un momento que la miró, Star vio cómo Berry Punch lmiraba al infinito con una mezcla de miedo, confusión y... ¿arrepentimiento? en su rostro. Pero cuando Star volvió a verla, tras convencer a su madre de que volviera a casa, Berry había clavado su mirada con malicia en la joven pony._

_- Mulberry nunca necesitó tu ayuda, pequeña entrometida. Tiene un PADRE y una madre para eso._

_- Pero al menos yo tengo una madre que me quiere. -respondió Star secamente._

_Antes de encerrarse en su casa, Star miró una última vez a Mulberry, solo durante un instante. En el momento no lo había visto, pero ahora recordaba la expresión que se había clavado en su mente. La expresión que le había perseguido todo el día, aunque no la había logrado revivir:_

_Berry Punch miraba hacia la puerta, con la boca abierta como si no encontrara palabras. Sus ojos, también abiertos como platos, brillaban por las lágrimas._

_Era la expresión de alguien que acababa de recordar algo muy importante..._

* * *

Star se despertó en su cuarto. Estaba oscureciendo, había dormido durante varias horas. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a su lecho. Recordaba todo el sueño perfectamente.

- Berry Punch había olvidado que quería a su hijo... que quería a Mulberry...

Esa era la extraña sensación que había tenido todo el día, y la razón por la que no había podido dormir la noche anterior. No por el enfado ni por los nervios de la discusión: porque sabía que había algo anormal en la actuación de Berry Punch, pero no había sabido verlo en su momento.

¿Cómo podía alguien olvidar que quería a su hijo?¿Cómo? Podía creer que ya no quisiera a su familia, que rechazara a su hijo... ¿pero olvidar su amor por él? No era posible. Sencillamente no tenía sentido. Tenía que estar imaginándolo. No era lógico.

Star se levantó y desperezó. Tan pronto como caminó unos pasos escuchó a su madre:

- ¡Hija! ¡Despierta y ven a comer!

Fue a la cocina, donde su madre ya había servido la mesa. Glittering tenía buen ánimo, ya se le había pasado el enfado de la discusión. Hablaron de todo un poco, tocando el tema de Berry Punch muy por encima.

- Ahora me encantaría poder hablar con mi mejor amiga. -dijo Star.

- Ya lo se hija, pero...

Un aullido resonó en medio de la noche. Star levantó las orejas mirando hacia la ventana. Era ella: la loba.

- A veces me das miedo, Star. -dijo Glittering.

La joven, casi sin escuchar a su madre, fue corriendo a recoger su abrigo y, tras despedirse con un rápido beso, salió hacia la noche y trotó montaña abajo.

Cuando llegó al llano donde solían reunirse, Star no se sorprendió de no encontrar a su amiga. Era invierno, había nieve, y ella era una loba invernal. Fue su voz -o gruñir, según se mire- la que indicó su presencia.

_- Algo perturba tu espíritu, amiga mía._

La loba surgió tras un matorral. Sólo habían pasado un par de meses desde que la vio por última vez, pero incluso así notó cómo había crecido. Star corrió hacia ella para darle un abrazo de lobo.

_- No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí-_respondió Star.

_- Estamos reunidas, poni. Si está en mis garras ayudarte, lo haré. ¿Qué ocurre?_

Ambas se tumbaron en la nieve. Star empezó a explicar lo ocurrido con Mulberry y su madre desde el principio. Para ella, contar sus problemas a la loba era tan natural como contárselos a una hermana. La loba no la interrumpió ningún momento, y escuchó con especial interés cuando la poni relató el sueño que había tenido.

- Es que no tiene sentido que Berry olvide que quiere a su hijo. No es lógico. No tiene sentido. -terminó Star en idioma poni.

_- Los ponis habéis olvidado cuál es vuestra esencia._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? -_Preguntó Star.

_- Dime, amiga, ¿por qué huye el conejo del lobo?_

Star miró a los ojos heterocrómicos de la loba. Tan misteriosa y sabia como siempre.

_- Es lógico. Corre porque no quiere ser cazado _-respondió la poni

_- No._

_- ¿Porque tiene miedo? -_ intentó Star.

_- No -_volvió a corregir la loba-. _Un conejo huye de un lobo porque su instinto le dice que lo haga. Y él lo obedece. No se pregunta si es lógico o no, no se plantea si está equivocado. Sólo hace caso a sus instintos. Ahora dime, amiga mía, ¿qué te dicen tus instintos?_

Star tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar de su mente toda la lógica que generaciones de ponis habían creado, hasta dejar lugar solamente a sus sentidos más básicos.

_- Que hay algo que no es natural en la casa de Mulberry._

_- Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta, poni._

La joven poni supo que era cierto. No encajaba con la lógica y la cultura de los ponis de Mountain Peak, pero sí con lo que Star había visto en su sueño. Con lo que había sentido en los ojos de Berry Punch.

- Pero, ¿qué puede ser?

_- No lo se. Vigila bien esa poni, a su macho y a su cría. Si más ponis empiezan a comportarse como ella..._

Star asintió. Fuera lo que fuera que había ocurrido en la familia de Mulberry, si se expandía podría poner en peligro a todo Mountain Peak. En el fondo, la joven poni deseaba que sus instintos estuvieran equivocados.

Estuvieron hablando bastante tiempo más. La loba le explicó que el año siguiente asumiría su responsabilidad como una loba adulta: se convertiría en la líder y guía de su manada y traería, cuando el tiempo lo indicara, una nueva generación de lobos invernales. Star se alegró de saberlo, imaginaba que su amiga sería una gran madre. Hasta se preguntó cuánto tardaría ella en seguirle los pasos.

A decir verdad, los ponis de esas tierras solían formar familia muy jóvenes, normalmente con 16 o 17 años.

* * *

Tras despedirse, Star regresó a su pueblo. La loba emprendió el camino hacia su manada... o eso le hizo creer a Star. Dando un rodeo, camuflada entre la nieve como una sombra gris en la noche, se dirigió hacia el asentamiento poni de la montaña.

El pueblo estaba en silencio. No había más luz que la de alguna chimenea que aún no se había apagado. La loba rodeó Mountain Peak, poco a poco, buscando cualquier indicio de lo que Star le había contado. Al final llegó a la pared de roca por la que caía la, ahora congelada, cascada y subió.

Una vez arriba miró el pueblo desde lo alto. Entonces llamó a su ojo de vidente. Para ella, pequeñas luces empezaron a brillar en el asentamiento. Eran las esencias de los ponis que ahí vivían. Algunas más brillantes -y por lo tanto, mas felices- que otras. Pero tras mirar atentamente, vio algo que no era normal. Había una casa con dos ponis dentro. La esencia de una brillaba poco.

Pero la segunda, estaba casi apagada. Algo que ni la más terrible tristeza podía provocar.

La loba centró sus sentidos de vidente en esa casa. Había algo oculto en ella. Podía intuirlo, pero no verlo. Tenía que acercarse más. Bajó el desfiladero y bordeó las construcciones, acercándose a la casa en cuestión.

Supuso sin equivocarse que ese era el hogar del amigo de Star y su madre: Mulberry y Berry Punch.

De pronto la loba se detuvo sintiendo la adrenalina palpitar en su cuerpo. No podía ver. Su ojo de vidente se había quedado ciego. Retrocedió rápidamente. Recuperó sus sentidos tan pronto como lo hizo. Se tranquilizó y volvió a observar la casa. No, no había perdido su sentido de oráculo.

Había algo en esa casa que intentaba ocultarse de sentidos como el de la loba.

La loba se agazapó en el suelo, entre la nieve y los matorrales, mientras miraba fijamente a la oscuridad que rodeaba la casa. Y ésta le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada fría, oscura y hambrienta. Una voz que era grave y aguda a la vez resonó en la mente de la loba. Como una coral de miles de voces imposibles. No había palabras en esa voz, pero sí significado.

_- Vuelve con los tuyos, cazadora. Esta no es tierra de lobos._

La loba notó cómo una presencia trataba de aferrarse a su mente. Con un simple pensamiento la alejó. Casi se permitió sentirse ofendida. ¿Qué clase de oráculo sería si no pudiera controlar su propia mente? Pero cuando esa presencia se acercó pudo apreciar su esencia en su totalidad: oscuridad y hambre. Mentira y muerte. Ese era el mal que había invadido Mountain Peak.

_- Abandonaréis este lugar, esta noche. -_respondió la loba.

Su mente quedó en silencio, hasta que éste fue roto por unas risas. Risas agudas, desprovistas de toda emoción.

_- ¿Te enfrentarás a nosotros, cazadora?_

La oscuridad adquirió una consistencia muy física. Pareció derramarse por a través de las paredes y las ventanas de la casa. Reptando el aire como una nube maléfica, se desplegó tratando de rodear a la loba. Ésta se puso en pie y miró al cielo. Las nubes cubrían Mountain Peak.

_- Somos los lobos invernales. Somos los señores del invierno y de la noche._

La nube de tinieblas avanzó rápidamente hacia la loba, que permaneció en pie y sin moverse un solo paso.

_- La noche es nuestro reino, la nieve nuestra hermana._

No terminó de recitar el alma de su manada. No era necesario.

La loba alzó la cabeza hacia las nubes y aulló. Un aullido grave y gutural que resonó por toda la montaña. Las nubes respondieron, coreando el aullido con sus truenos. La oscuridad detuvo su avance al darse cuenta, de su error.

La loba aulló una segunda vez. Un nuevo aullido tan poderoso que la montaña pareció vibrar con él.

Y la tormenta acudió a la llamada.

Los relámpagos saltaron en nube en nube, iluminando la noche como si se hiciera de día por momentos. La oscuridad retrocedió, pero era demasiado tarde. Un rayo cayó justo en el centro de la maléfica nube. Ésta gritó. Eran cientos de voces gritando de dolor y terror.

Un segundo, y un tercer rayo cayeron alrededor de la loba. Pero ya no se escuchó grito alguno. Cuando la tormenta detuvo su descarga, ante la vidente sólo se alzaba Mountain Peak. Observó el pueblo con atención, pero no notó de nuevo ninguna oscuridad que no proviniera de la noche en sí. Entonces volvió a mirar a la casa de donde surgió.

La esencia que antes estaba casi apagada había empezado a recuperar su luminosidad. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había invadido ese hogar, había desaparecido. La tormenta había aportado la luz necesaria para espantar a las tinieblas.

Entonces escuchó ruidos en el pueblo. Los ponis habían despertado. La vidente se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la noche.

Star fue la primera en llegar a la zona. Pequeños fuegos habían prendido los arbustos, ahí donde los rayos habían caído. Los ponis que llegaban no comprendían qué había ocurrido. Primero habían escuchado los aullidos, al lado mismo del pueblo, y luego se había desatado una tormenta. Silver Boulder salió del límite del pueblo y rebuscó entre los matorrales que ardían.

- ¡Aquí hay huellas! -gritó- ¡Huellas de lobo!

Varias voces preguntaron qué clase de magia era esa. Star permaneció en silencio.

- "Nuestros aullidos llaman a la tormenta"... -recordó Star, susurrando para si misma.

- Reuníos todos -ordenó Plantain Hooves- sacad a todo el mundo de sus casas. Quizá haya heridos.

Pocos minutos después acabó el recuento. Sólo faltaba un poni que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de su propia casa.

El padre de Mulberry.

* * *

_Nota del autor:_

_Espero que os guste. ¿Un simple drama familiar? Ya os dije que tan simple no era..._

_Se agradecen reviews. Un saludo y gracias por aguantarme._


	8. Capítulo 8: La sombra y la curandera

La noche en que un lobo llamó a la tormenta quedó grabada en la memoria colectiva de Mountain Peak. Nadie supo explicar la misteriosa desaparición del padre de Mulberry. Buscaron por toda la montaña durante días sin hallar rastro de él. Star sabía que había sido la loba quien había... _luchado_... contra el padre de Mulberry.

Pero era algo que no podía contar a nadie. Intuía que él había estado tras el extraño comportamiento de Mulberry y Berry Punch. Pero no era más que la suposición de una adolescente, y si lo contaba tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Más de un mes tras el incidente, Star confirmó lo que suponía. Berry Punch, en pleno día, se presentó en la casa de la joven y su madre. Delante de todos los vecinos se disculpó por su comportamiento. "No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza" era lo que más repetía en su disculpa.

-No sé por qué me enfadé cuando supe que habías ayudado a mi hijo -dijo Berry Punch dirigiéndose a Star Whistle.-. De verdad, no lo sé. Lo siento mucho.

Berry terminó así su larga disculpa. Glittering Star miró a la arrepentida yegua, sin querer realmente perdonarla Estaba realmente ofendida por lo que le había dicho. Pero su hija se le adelantó:

-No hay nada que perdonar -dijo Star-, fue un error, y dijiste cosas que no piensas.

Glittering Light suspiró por lo bajo antes de añadir "Acepto tus disculpas".

A partir de ese día, si bien ambas madres no volvieron a relacionarse más de lo necesario, pasaron a poder cruzarse por el pueblo sin que la tensión se palpara en el ambiente. Star y Mulberry, como siempre, siguieron siendo amigos.

Poco después se celebró un funeral por el desaparecido padre de Mulberry al que todo el pueblo acudió. Más que tristeza, la ceremonia irradiaba confusión. ¿Lo había fulminado un rayo?

* * *

El verano que Star cumplía 14 años, salió con su madre del pueblo para ir a Cordillera del Río a comerciar. No mintieron, simplemente omitieron parte de la verdad. Pasaron una semana en el pueblo al pie de la montaña. Mientras Glittering Light vendía sus artesanías, la joven Star vendía hierbas y ofrecía servicios como curandera a los viajeros. Lograron reunir dinero suficiente para acudir al carpintero del pueblo a comprar tablas, clavos, y otras cosas. Con el carro lleno subieron la montaña hasta la zona indicada: Un pequeño claro resguardado tras un saliente rocoso. Lo bastante apartado del camino principal para que un viajero casual no lo encontrara, y lo bastante cerca del pueblo para que Star se reuniera con la loba.

Otra semana de trabajo les llevó construir la cabaña. Con chimenea de piedra incluida.

-Mamá, ¡me encanta!

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños, hija. -respondió Glittering con una sonrisa.

La construcción era simple: una sola habitación, con dos ventanas con contraventanas y una puerta. Un techo impermeabilizado, mantas para tener dos lechos donde dormir calentito... Más que suficiente para Star y la loba.

Madre e hija emprendieron el camino de regreso. Varias horas después, cuando la noche estaba a punto de caer, vieron el pueblo. Alguien salió del mismo al galope para recibirlas con la urgencia reflejada en su cara. Era Silver Boulder.

-¡Silver! - dijo Star- ¿Qué pasa?

-El curandero, Plantain. Está muy enfermo.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Hace dos días -respondió Silver.

Star no hizo más preguntas y echó a correr hacia la casa de su maestro. Muchos vecinos se asomaron al verla llegar. Otros tantos aguardaban cerca de la casa del anciano curandero. La joven aprendiz entró en ella, sin responder a aquellos que trataban de decirle algo.

El fuego ardía dentro de la casa. Plantain estaba en su lecho, cerca de la lumbre. El anciano respiraba con dificultad y tenía fiebre. Una poni cuidaba de él, usando paños de agua fría para tratar de bajarle la temperatura.

-¡Star! -gritó la yegua- ¡Por fin llegas!

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó ella.

Le explicaron que el maestro dejó de salir de casa hacía unos días. Cuando un vecino entró vio que estaba muy enfermo y que casi no podía respirar.

-Cada día está más débil, Star. -dijo Silver Boulder.

Star pidió que la dejaran sola. Plantain la había enseñado bien. Uso varias hierbas para hacer unos vapores que le ayudaran a respirar, y otras diferentes para bajarle la fiebre. Supo muy rápido qué le ocurría a su maestro, pero tardó mucho tiempo en asimilarlo.

Plantain se moría de viejo.

La joven curandera tuvo que sentarse al asimilar la idea. No podía salvar a su paciente. No podía hacer nada por él. Las hierbas que había usado tuvieron su efecto: El anciano dejó de hacer ruido al respirar, y la fiebre le bajó. Más relajado pareció dormir plácidamente, respirando poco a poco. Star se acercó a él. Verle así hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a los ojos de la jóven yegua.

-Descansa Plantain.

Al oír la voz de su aprendiz, el anciano se removió y abrió los ojos. La miró directamente, intentando decirle algo. Pero no lograba articular las palabras.

-Tranquilo, maestro. Me has enseñado bien, maestro. Gracias.

Plantain siguió tratando de decir algo. Star se acercó, y en sus labios creyó leer la palabra "pueblo".

-¿Pueblo?

El curandero asintió. La angustia se reflejaba en su arrugado rostro Star comprendió entonces qué era lo que perturbaba a su maestro en sus últimos momentos.

-El pueblo tendrá un curandero, maestro. Yo cuidaré de todos sus habitantes.

Tras unos segundos el anciano sonrió a su alumna y cerró los ojos, quedando en un plácido duermevela. Enjuagándose las lágrimas, Star fue a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió se encontró con Silver Boulder.

-Dile a todos que si alguien quiere despedirse de Plantain Hooves, este es el momento.

No fueron muchos los vecinos que entraron a despedirse el curandero pues no querían molestarlo. Los que lo hicieron le dedicaron palabras de agradecimiento por su trabajo durante tantos años. Finalmente, Star quedó a solas con su maestro, guardando su lecho durante la noche.

Al amanecer, cuando una cabizbaja Star Whistle salió fuera, todos comprendieron que Mountain Peak había perdido a su curandero.

Y también supieron que había ganado uno nuevo. En el flanco de Star había aparecido una Cutie Mark: Una rama de llantén sobre la luna menguante.

* * *

Mulberry se despertó en su habitación, con un grito. Aún no había amanecido. Había tenido algún tipo de pesadilla que no lograba recordar. La primera vez que le ocurrió fue unas pocas noches tras la desaparición de su padre.

Pero desde entonces no paraba de ocurrir. Cada noche sin excepción. Se acercó en silencio hasta la habitación de su madre. Berry Punch seguía durmiendo.

Tras encender una vela, fue al pozo para lavarse la cara e intentar sacarse esa sensación de vacío del pecho. Siempre le quedaba tras las pesadillas, y duraba varias horas. Como si una profunda tristeza le embargara.

Se quedó así, mirando su reflejo en el agua, inquieto. No tenía razón para estarlo. Pero desde que empezaron las pesadillas no lograba sentirse en paz. Sentía un temor ilógico, como si hubiera alguien junto a él. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba solo.

Escuchó algo crujir en una esquina de la habitación. Miró hacia ahí rápidamente y cogió la vela. Solo vio sombras y penumbra, y cuando se acercó, no había nada. Sería algún sonido de la casa. La sensación de no estar solo se incrementó. Alzó sus orejas, pero sólo escuchó a su madre durmiendo profundamente. El joven poni suspiró. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir esa noche.

Salió fuera de casa. Tan pronto como pisó la hierba del exterior se sintió mejor. A los pocos pasos se sintió... en paz. Tranquilo. Se detuvo y miró a su casa. Demasiadas emociones había contenidas en ese edificio desde hacía más de un año. Desde que su padre empezó a comportarse... _raro_. Quizá ese era su problema. Quizá había demasiados recuerdos sobre su conciencia. Quizá...

-Quizá sea hora de buscarme mi propia casa -dijo Mulberry para sí mismo.

El joven fue a pasear, esperando el amanecer. En su casa, Berrypunch empezó a moverse en sueños, murmurando el nombre de su marido desaparecido. En completo silencio, una sombra se filtró entre los tablones del suelo de la casa y rodeó la cama de la poni. En pocos segundos, Berrypunch se calmó y la pesadilla acabó. La sombra se desvaneció nuevamente entre los tablones del suelo.

* * *

Pocas semanas después, Mulberry estrenó su propia casa. Hubo un poco de discusión en el pueblo. Era muy poco habitual que un joven poni abandonara la casa de sus padres sin haberse casado. Y menos aún un poni de solo 14 años. Ante la insistencia del joven, los vecinos y su propia madre colaboraron para hacer nuevamente habitable una cabaña abandonada hacía algunos años.

Star, en ese tiempo, asumió sus responsabilidades como la nueva curandera de Mountain Peak. No quiso usar como consulta la casa de su viejo maestro. No sabía decir por qué, pero sólo la idea la incomodaba. En lugar de eso, entre ella y su madre arreglaron un espacio en su casa que le sirviera de consulta. Allí reunió todo lo necesario para su trabajo y todos los tomos de Plantain Hooves para seguir estudiando por su cuenta.

Silver Boulder empezó a aprender el oficio de carpintero de su padre, y ayudó a Star hacer los muros de la consulta en su casa. Ámbos pasaban más tiempo juntos día tras día. Los vecinos ya rumoreaban acerca del hecho, aunque los jóvenes siempre aseguraban que eran solo amigos. Pero el imaginar una nueva pareja entre los jóvenes adolescentes alegraba el ánimo del pueblo, lo cual no hacía sino avivar felices rumores.

Nadie sabía explicar bien por qué, la mayoría ni siquiera eran conscientes del hecho. Pero la noche de la tormenta el pueblo volvió a ser el pacífico y feliz asentamiento que siempre había sido. Nadie, salvo Star, podía imaginar que la vidente de los lobos invernales había salvado a Mountain Peak de una terrible maldición.

Mountain Peak celebró, como cada año, la fiesta del solsticio de verano. Durante esa noche los vecinos se reunían para cenar, beber y disfrutar. Pero también se aprovechaba ese momento para recordar a los que no estaban con ellos ese año, y recordar la huella que dejaron en el pueblo. Como solían decir: "Los recuerdos permanecen con quienes nunca dejan tu historia morir".

Bien entrada la noche, la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo. Había varios ponis tocando instrumentos, y otros muchos bailando y riendo. Glittering, que estaba entre los músicos, dejó su instrumento para beber algo. Pero al mirar alrededor no pudo ver a Star Whistle. No es que pensara que estuviera en apuros, pero la curiosidad le pudo. Se alejó de la fiesta hacia la cascada, donde intuía podría encontrar a su hija.

En el césped, tumbados apoyado el uno contra el otro, estaban Star y Silver Boulder. Hablaban en voz baja, y Glittering no pudo oírlos. Tampoco lo necesitaba. Le bastó con ver cómo se miraban a los ojos, sus sonrisas y su lenguaje corporal para saber que los rumores ya eran ciertos. Sonriendo, Glittering volvió a la fiesta. Su hija era lo bastante lista como para no hacer tonterías... todavía. Todo llegaría a su tiempo.

El invierno volvió a la montaña. Ya no era un secreto que Star y Silver eran pareja. Mulberry, al saberlo, les invitó a su casa para celebrar la buena noticia. Star intuía que a su amigo le gustaba estar solo.

Cuando salieron de la casa de Mulberry ya había anochecido y nevaba. La pareja, en vez de ir a sus casas, fueron a su rincón favorito cerca de la cascada. Como todos los adolescentes enamorados, no querían separarse nunca. Pasaron un buen rato hablando de todo un poco cuando el silencio de la noche fue roto. Un gutural aullido, que venía de la parte baja de la montaña, resonó sobre ésta. Star alzó la cabeza al reconocer la voz de su amiga.

-Lobos invernales -dijo Silver Boulder- debemos volver. Es peligroso.

-¿Qué? Ah... sí sí, claro.

Silver la miró extrañado. Star seguía siendo un auténtico desastre a la hora de disimular. Pero no dijo nada. La acompañó a su casa y después fue a la suya.

Pocos minutos después, Star salió de nuevo y, escondiéndose, echó a trotar montaña abajo. Llegó hasta el claro donde siempre se encontraba con su amiga sin ver a nadie. Estaba a punto de aullar cuando vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Instintivamente se agachó, y una sombra grisácea pasó sobre la poni. Star se giró y encaró a su atacante. La vidente, la mejor amiga de Star, le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa en sus ojos heterocrómicos.

_-Has cambiado, amiga mía. Ya no eres una cría._

_-Pero sigo siendo una presa escurridiza_ -respondió Star-.

Ambas amigas se fundieron en un abrazo de lobos. Star llevó a la loba a la nueva cabaña que habían construido ella y su madre. La loba miró la construcción y luego a la poni alternativamente.

_-¿No habrá demasiado fuego esta vez, poni?_

-Esta vez no, te lo prometo. Vamos.

La loba tardó un rato en convencerse de que el fuego no iba a descontrolarse de nuevo. Pero al final incluso ella reconoció que el refugio de su amiga era agradable para reunirse.

-¿Qué hiciste el invierno pasado en el pueblo? Llamaste a la tormenta, ¿por qué?

_-Porque la oscuridad había invadido vuestro territorio. La tormenta acabó con la oscuridad. Yo misma la oí morir._

-¿Qué era lo que había?

_-Oscuridad y hambre. Muerta y mentira. -_respondió la loba-

Star le agradeció haber ayudado a los suyos, y le explicó cómo había cambiado el pueblo desde aquella noche. Le explicó que ahora ella era la poni que curaba a otros ponis, que por eso ya tenía su cutie mark, y que había encontrado una pareja.

_-¿Es un buen macho? -_preguntó la loba.

-Sí -dijo Star-. Es amable y cariñoso. Y tenemos muchas cosas en común.

_-Eso no lo hace un buen macho -_Respondió la loba con seriedad.

La poni ahora tuvo que pensar como un lobo. ¿Qué tenía Silver Boulder que pudiera agradar a su amiga?

-Es un poni fuerte y leal. Sé que se arriesgaría por proteger a los suyos.

_-¿Lo ha tenido que hacer alguna vez?_

-Eh... creo que no... -dijo Star.

_-Si alguna vez se arriesga para salvar a una cría o una hembra de tu manada, demostrará ser un macho digno. No antes._

Star miró a su amiga. A veces la exasperaba su forma de ver las cosas. Pero no podía evitar saber que tenía una parte de razón, a pesar de que sus pueblos y costumbres eran totalmente diferentes.

-Y tú amiga, ¿has encontrado ya pareja? -preguntó Star

_-Hay varios buenos machos en la manada. El año que viene escogeré uno y asumiré mi responsabilidad como loba adulta, y como líder de mi manada. _

_-_Nos hacemos adultas, amiga mía.

La conversación fue derivando a otros temas hasta casi el amanecer. Star regresó evitando hacer ningún ruido. No se dio cuenta de que Silver Boulder la observaba desde una ventana.

* * *

_Bueno, hemos tardado un tiempo, pero aquí seguimos la historia._

_Los años pasarán más o menos rápidos aún. Me han comentado que me pierdo bastante en los detalles, así que estoy haciendo lo posible por que la historia siga su curso. _

_Como siempre, gracias por leerme, y si queréis dejar un review diciendo qué os parece, os lo agradeceré :)._

_Un saludo._


	9. Capítulo 9: Miente

Glittering Light, aprovechando que el invierno estaba siendo suave, bajó a Cordillera del Río para vender algunas mercancías y conseguir víveres, como queso y huevos. Star se quedó, reuniéndose bastante a menudo con la loba. Le dio a probar el té -que la depredadora definió como "hierba líquida"- y le enseñó de primera mano detalles de la vida poni: cómo curaba a los enfermos, cómo preparaban su comida, cómo se protegían del frío... La vidente, desde luego, escuchaba con mucho interés todos esos pequeños detalles.

Un día, Star leyó en los libros de su antiguo maestro una hierba con unas propiedades muy peculiares. Decidió que tenía que enseñársela a su amiga. Iba a ser muy, muy divertido.

* * *

- _¿Cómo dices que se llama esta hierba líquida?_

- Se llama infusión de Cannabis. Pruébala.

La loba le dio dos lametones a la taza. Era algo amarga, pero de sabor suave. Star bebió un largo trago de la suya también.

Diez minutos después, las carcajadas de ambas amigas se oían desde fuera de la cabaña.

_- Y entonces -_contaba la loba entre risas- _la cría de ciervo intentó cornearme. ¡Si era más pequeña que un lobezno!¡Ni siquiera tenía cuernos!_

Ambas amigas estallaron en un nuevo ataque de risas.

- ¡No se por qué me río! -consiguió decir Star Whistle- ¡Tuvo que ser horrible!¡Os estabais comiendo a su hermano!

_- Pero es que la cría se chocó contra mi... ¡y rebotó!¡Tendrías que haberlo visto!_

Las risas continuaron durante un par de horas, hasta que el efecto de la hierba se pasó. Se quedaron en la cabaña un buen rato hasta que sus cabezas dejaron de dar vueltas.

_- Es la última vez que tomo una hierba tuya, amiga –_ dijo la loba –. N_o está bien reírse de una presa..._

- Arg... no puedo quitarme la imagen de un ciervo destripado de la cabeza... No vuelvas a contarme tus cacerías, por favor.

_- Vale..._

Escucharon un aullido de la manada. Tenían que volver. Salieron de la cabaña, pero la loba se detuvo en seco, con las orejas levantadas y el pelo erizado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

_- Hay alguien aquí, lo huelo. Un poni._

- ¡Qué!¿Dónde?

_- Ahí_ -dijo la loba señalando- _nos ha visto, intenta huir. ¿Lo detengo?_

- ¡Páralo! Pero no le hagas daño, por favor.

La loba echó a correr montaña arriba. Star intentó en vano mantenerle el paso. Pocos segundos después escuchó un golpe seco y un poni gritar. Reconoció la voz de Silver Boulder. Cuando llegó, la loba lo tenía inmovilizado en el suelo, mordiéndole en el hocico sin dañarle para que no pudiera gritar. Silver luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el depredador. Star se acercó.

- Silver, cálmate. No te va a hacer daño.

El poni miró a Star y a la loba alternativamente, con el pánico en sus ojos.

- Sólo te ha parado, si hubiera querido matarte ya lo habría hecho. Cálmate y te soltará.

Silver dejó poco a poco de patalear y fue quedándose quieto. La loba se quitó de encima suyo, permitiéndole levantarse.

- Que... ¿qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Silver

- Es amiga mía, Silver -explicó Star Whistle-. De hecho, mi mejor amiga. Me salvó la vida cuando era una potrilla.

- ¡Pero es un lobo invernal!

- Lo sé. Pero puedo hablar con ella, y es muy inteligente.

La loba habló en lobo, Silver se asustó al creer que estaba gruñendo.

_- ¿Es tu pareja, poni?_

- Sí, lo es -respondió Star ante un incrédulo Silver

_- No me gusta. _

- ¿Qué dice? -preguntó Silver

- Nada. Silver. Escucha, ya iba a volver al pueblo. Pero me tienes que jurar que no contarás esto a nadie. Ha sido siempre un secreto, y debe seguir siéndolo. Por el bien de todos. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Pero quién más lo sabe? -preguntó Silver

- Sólo mi madre. Silver, júralo. Jura que nunca se lo contarás a nadie, si es que me quieres.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Silver miraba a la loba, intimidado.

- Lo juro, no se lo diré a nadie.

_- Miente _-gruñó la loba

Star miró a su amiga, sintiendo como si algo le pesara en la cabeza. Demasiado bien la conocía como para no creer sus premoniciones.

- Vamos al pueblo Silver, y te lo contaré todo. Amiga, nos veremos pronto.

_- No me fío de él. Te traicionará. -_ dijo la loba

_- Creo que esta vez te equivocas. -r_espondió Star en lobo

La loba gruñó por lo bajo sin decir nada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Los dos ponis emprendieron el camino de vuelta, en silencio. Silver parecía temblar un poco por lo que había pasado. Cuando estaban a poca distancia del pueblo, el poni se detuvo y exclamó:

- ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre ser amiga de un lobo! ¡Podría haberte matado!

- Silver, no es así. Ella me salvó la vida hace muchos años. Desde entonces nos vemos cada año.

- Pero, ¿por qué querría ser amiga tuya? ¡Es un cazador, por todos los dioses! -dijo Silver Boulder

- Ah mira -empezó poco a poco Star- todo es porque quiere saber más. Sentía curiosidad por nuestra gente. Por eso me salvó y me enseñó su idioma.

- ¡Qué! O sea, ¿que le has explicado cómo vivimos? ¡Para que puedan cazarnos mejor, claro! ¡¿pero a quién se le ocurre?!

- ¡Eso no es así! -exclamó Star Whistle- ¡Ella nunca ha querido cazarnos!¡Tú no la conoces!

- ¡Increíble!

Silver se giró, caminando en círculos.

- Hace medio año que salimos juntos, Star, y ahora me doy cuenta de que mi novia es una loca. Medio año que creía que eras sensata al negarte a... dormir conmigo.

Star se acercó un par de pasos, sin entender dónde iba su compañero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Silver? Esto no cambia nada de nuestra relación.

- Oh, ¡ya lo creo que sí!¿Qué pasa, esperabas el visto bueno de tu "amiga" para poder yacer con alguien?

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Silver Boulder la encaró y se acercó varios pasos.

- No volverás a ver al lobo, ¿me has entendido?

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes! -respondió Star, airada

- Oh, ya lo creo que puedo, ¿Qué crees que haría el pueblo si cuento lo que ha pasado hoy?

Star palideció sólo ante la idea. Si se sabía, los vecinos eran capaces de expulsarla del pueblo, o de salir a intentar atrapar a su amiga. Habría muertos si eso ocurría.

- No serás capaz... -dijo la yegua en un susurro.

- Ya lo creo que lo seré. Y además -añadió Silver con una sonrisa siniestra- ya he tenido bastante paciencia. Esta noche dormiremos juntos.

- Me... ¿me estás chantajeando? ¡No pienso hacer eso! -dijo Star retrocediendo- ¡Cómo pude estar tan ciega! ¡Eres un monstruo!

- Sí, quizá lo soy. Pero para todo el pueblo, soy el bonachón hijo del carpintero. ¿Crees que alguien te creería si lo cuentas? Ya sabes... quedaron rumores desde que Berry Punch te acusara de haberte acostado con Mulberry.

Star retrocedió más pasos. Veía lo que quería decir. Nadie la creería si decía que Silver Boulder la había... _forzado_... después de que la hubieran acusado de ser una fresca.

- Silver, por favor, no puedes hacerme ésto -suplicó Star-. Creí que me querías.

- Jajaja, mi "querida" Star, ¿cuántas yeguas de mi edad hay en Mountain Peak? Basta de tonterías, tu madre no está, así que vamos a tu casa.

-No, ¡nunca!

Silver Boulder saltó sobre Star. Pero era una presa muy escurridiza. Se agachó y golpeó con el cuerpo a Silver por debajo, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer en la nieve. La yegua echó a correr hacia el pueblo, esperando encontrar ayuda. Pero Silver se recuperó rápidamente y corrió tras ella. Star no lo vio venir cuando la golpeó en las patas traseras, haciéndola caer. Trató de rodar para no ser atrapada, pero Silver la cogió por una pata. Era mucho más fuerte que Star. No podía librarse.

- No tienes otra opción, Star -dijo Silver Boulder, jadeando-. Si no es en tu casa será aquí, y si no me obedeces todo el pueblo sabrá lo del lobo.

-Silver... por favor... -lloró Star- no lo hagas... no me hagas esto...

Silver no respondió, mirando a Star con la suficiencia de quien se sabe vencedor. Se acercó al oído de la inmovilizada yegua y le susurró:

- Tú decides.

La curandera lloró. No tenía más remedio. Tendría que acceder a lo que ese maldito le exigía. Para evitar que todo estallara, tendría también que dejar de ver a su amiga. No tenía más remedio. Tendría que entregarse a ese monstruo. No había otra solución...

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, escuchó un amortiguado galopar en la nieve. Silver también lo escuchó, pero alzó la vista demasiado tarde. Algo lo golpeó de frente, quitándolo de encima de Star y liberándola. Star no perdió tiempo en girarse para incorporarse. Lo primero que vio fueron las patas de un poni con el pelaje amarillo.

- ¡Apártate de ella! -gritó Mulberry

- ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe! -le respondió Silver.

- No voy a dejar que le pongas una pezuña encima, bastardo. No a Star.

Mientras esto ocurría, Star buscó en su zurrón y cogió una plasta de hierbas con las pezuñas.

- ¡Quítate de en medio! -ordenó Silver Boulder.

- Nunca. Tendrás que pasar con encima mío.

Dicho y hecho, el poni marrón cargó contra Mulberry. Éste se preparó para recibirlo, pero perdió el equilibrio y rodó hacia atrás. Tras una pelea en la nieve, fue Silver Boulder quien quedó encima de Mulberry.

- ¿Así proteges a tu amada, Mulberry? Patético.

- No me creas tan indefensa, idiota -dijo Star Whistle.

Silver se giró para mirarla, y ésta le emplastó las hierbas en los ojos. Al principio no hizo nada, pero de pronto empezó a gritar cuando sus ojos empezaron a picarle como nunca antes en su vida. La plasta era un extracto concentrado de menta. Mulberry se incorporó.

- ¡Vosotros lo habéis querido! -gritó Silver Boulder, medio cegado- ¡Por la mañana lo sabrá todo el pueblo! Veremos qué pasa con la amiga de los lobos.

Diciendo ésto, volvió a ciegas al pueblo. Star se echó a temblar. Era una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla. Mulberry se acercó y la abrazó.

- Es... es un desastre. Un desastre.

- Tranquila. Ya pasó.

- Tú no lo entiendes. Si cuenta lo que sabe... Tendría que ir a casa. -dijo Star

- Ni en broma. No te vas a quedar sola. Vente a dormir a mi casa. Te lo debo.

Tras un poco de discusión, Star aceptó ir a la casa de Mulberry. Una sombra gris les observó adentrarse en el pueblo desde la lejanía. La loba había visto lo ocurrido. Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando llegó Mulberry.

Un buen macho.

La vidente rodeó lentamente el pueblo, localizando la casa de Silver Boulder.

Mientras tanto, Star y Mulberry llegaron a casa de éste. Preparó té caliente y una cama para su amiga. Star bebía el té casi en shock. Si el pueblo sabía lo de su amiga loba podía pasar cualquier cosa. Y ninguna buena.

- Star, necesito que me expliques qué ha pasado. ¿Qué es lo que sabe Silver Boulder?

- No... no puedo decírtelo. Creerás que hice mal, que se me ha ido la cabeza.

Mulberry se sentó junto a Star.

- Star, hace años, cuando fui a tu casa en plena noche, tú me recibiste. Te conté lo de mi padre y tú nunca dudaste de mi. No me juzgaste.

Star asintió en silencio. Mulberry continuó.

- Sea lo que sea lo que has hecho, sé que lo hacías con buen corazón. Déjame ayudarte Star.

La yegua asintió y tomó un largo sorbo de té antes de explicarlo.

- Todo empezó cuando me perdí en la montaña cuando tenía seis años...

La siguiente hora, Star narró cómo la loba la salvó. Cómo se hicieron amigas, que se reunieron cada invierno sin excepción. Le explicó que lo había mantenido en secreto con su madre por seguridad. Le contó que el incendio de la montaña del invierno pasado fue culpa suya, por su refugio mal construido.

Y también le dijo que la loba era una vidente y podía llamar a los rayos.

- Le conté lo de tu padre, Mulberry. Y esa noche vino al pueblo, sin decírmelo. Fue la noche de la tormenta en que desapareció tu padre. Al año siguiente me dijo que la oscuridad había invadido tu casa y que ella la había expulsado con la tormenta. Creo que la oscuridad se llevó a tu padre, Mulberry. Por eso desapareció.

Mulberry se levantó y caminó por la habitación. Star no sabía por qué se lo había contado, pero no pudo evitarlo. No hacerlo le sonaba como una traición a su amigo.

- Así que no estaba loco... mi padre ya no era mi padre... -murmuró Mulberry para sí mismo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... creo que sí -respondió él-. Al menos tengo una explicación de lo que ocurrió esa noche...

El joven se sentó en una silla con cara de concentración. Sin previo aviso sonrió y empezó a reír por lo bajo.

- Es una historia increíble, Star. Demasiado increíble. Mañana vamos a desmontar completamente a Silver Boulder.

- Pero yo no se mentir, Mulberry. Se me da fatal.

- ¡Y no hará falta! Escucha...

Mulberry le contó todo lo que iban a hacer y decir. El sol despuntó en el horizonte. Les quedaba poco tiempo

* * *

- ¡Han convocado reunión en la plaza! -gritó un vecino- ¡Silver Boulder tiene algo que anunciar!

En el centro de la plaza, había una gran piedra plana en la que Silver se subió. Aún tenía los ojos y el rostro enrojecidos por las hierbas con las que Star le atacó. Los vecinos se reunieron a su alrededor. No podía ver ni a Mulberry ni a Star Whistle. Quizá se habían ido de pueblo.

- ¡Escuchadme todos!¡Tengo noticias terribles! Y tienen que ver con la curandera, Star Whistle.

La gente murmuró. Más de uno gritó "¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?".

- Ella es la responsable de que yo tenga esta cara hoy y esté medio ciego. ¡Pero eso no es lo importante...!

- ¡Eso es, cuéntalo todo! -gritó una poni. Los vecinos se apartaron, dejando paso a una furiosa Star Whistle- ¡Cuéntales todo lo que pasó ayer!

- Sabes que tengo...

- ¡Cuéntales que anoche intentaste forzarme a yacer contigo, y que si no fuera por Mulberry lo habrías conseguido! -le interrumpió ella.

Los vecinos guardaron silencio, incrédulos. Los padres de Silver Boulder gritaron que mentía.

- Mintiendo y atacándome no lograrás ocultar la verdad, Star -dijo Silver con suficiencia

- El que miente eres tú, Silver -dijo Mulberry entrando en la plaza-. Ayer atacaste e inmovilizaste a Star en la salida del pueblo. Por suerte yo paseaba porque no podía dormir y la escuché gritar. Aún podéis ver en la nieve las marcas de la pelea que tuvimos.

- ¡Decís esas sandeces para que no explique que Star ha puesto en peligro a todo Mountain Peak! -gritó Silver Boulder.

- ¿Cómo?¿En serio? -dijo Mulberry, haciéndose el sorprendido- ¡Por favor, cuéntanoslo!¡Ilumíname con la maldad de nuestra curandera, por favor!¡Malvada curandera que acompañó a Plantain Hooves en su lecho de muerte!¡Cuéntanoslo!

Algunos vecinos murmuraron incrédulos. Pensaban que Mulberry tenía razón. Star Whistle había demostrado ser una curandera de corazón bondadoso en el poco tiempo desde que muriera Plantain. ¿Cómo iba ella a hacer algo que dañase el pueblo? Silver Boulder cogió aire y lanzó la acusación:

- ¡Star Whistle ha estado informando sobre nuestras costumbres y nuestra vida a un lobo invernal, que sin duda lo usará para cazarnos mejor!

Hubo un muyyyyy largo silencio, mientras los vecinos asimilaban lo que habían oído. Star intentó mantener el temple, pero sintió que las piernas le temblaban por la tensión. Primer se escuchó un flojísimo "jeje", después alguien rió por lo bajo. Otros empezaron a reír con más fuerza, y al final todo el pueblo echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Tenéis que creerme! -gritó Silver- ¡Es la verdad!

Los vecinos rieron aún con más fuerza. Era una historia descabellada, imposible. Tardaron varios minutos en calmarse, y cuando lo hicieron, Star dio unos pasos adelante, sabiendo que Mulberry había acertado con la reacción del pueblo.

- Espero que te hayas divertido. No solo intentaste violarme, sino que ahora me acusas de... ¿ésto?

Los vecinos guardaron un tenso silencio ante la grave acusación. Además, Mulberry la respaldaba en su testimonio.

- Sé que será nuestra palabra contra la tuya, Silver. Lo que no sé es cómo no vi antes el monstruo que eres realmente. Como pude llegar a... quererte.

Algunos de los reunidos miraron al hijo del carpintero con odio.

- Ten cuidado con caer herido, Silver Boulder, porque no seré yo quien te atienda. Y si caes enfermo, espero por tu bien que logres llegar a tiempo a Cordillera del Río. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ni a mi madre ni a mi casa.

Silver Boulder sintió cómo las miradas cargadas de odio del pueblo se clavaban en él. La jugada le había salido realmente mal. Cuando bajó de la roca un poni se le acercó y le susurró "Será mejor que te vayas. Lo que has hecho no se olvidará nunca."

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Silver recogió sus cosas y salió del pueblo sin esperar a sus padres. Temía ser linchado en cualquier momento. Además no quería arriesgarse a irse de noche, con los lobos por la zona. Todo el mundo sabía que los lobos invernales no cazaban de día.

Cuando ya había bajado más de la mitad de la montaña notó movimientos a su alrededor. Sombras grises lo rodearon, camuflándose en la nieve. Para cuando distinguió al primer lobo, ya no tuvo escapatoria.

La vidente de los lobos invernales observó la cacería. Una presa fácil, no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar. Sí, los lobos invernales sólo cazaban de noche... a no ser que ella ordenara lo contrario.

Nadie atacaba a su amiga.

Nadie.

* * *

_Ser amiga de una cazadora tiene ventajas. _

_Originalmente tenía otra idea para Silver Boulder... pero la historia me lo ha pedido a gritos._

_Un saludo._


	10. Capítulo 10: Amiga de una loba

Dos días después de la partida de Silver Boulder, sus padres terminaron de recoger sus cosas y siguieron los pasos de su hijo. Pocos fueron los vecinos que despidieron a la familia. En silencio, Star Whistle les observó marchar.

- No te preocupes -le dijo Mulberry al verla preocupada-, Silver no volverá por aquí.

- Espero que no -respondió Star, y luego añadió-, cuánta razón tenía...

- ¿Quién? -preguntó Mulberry

- Mi amiga loba.

Durante el tiempo desde que Silver abandonara el pueblo, gran parte de los vecinos pasaron por casa de Star y su madre. Se interesaban por si la joven curandera estaba bien, y le ofrecieron su ayuda si había cualquier problema. La idea de que Star hubiera traicionado al pueblo para que los lobos pudieran cazar mejor era tan absurda que ni siquiera volvió a ser comentada. No sin una sonora carcajada, al menos.

Tres noches después de la partida de Silver Boulder, un aullido sonó en la noche. Star se vistió y salió al encuentro de su amiga. Pero en los alrededores del pueblo, alguien la llamó.

- ¡Star!

- ¡Mulberry! ¿Qué haces?

- Te acompaño. ¿Y si Silver intenta algo otra vez?

- ¡Pero qué dices! Mi amiga podría... no se... asustarse si me ve llegar con alguien.

- No lo creo. Si me has dicho la verdad acerca de vuestra amistad, estoy seguro de que te siguió después de que os sorprendiera Silver Boulder. Seguro que ya me ha visto.

Star reflexionó un momento. No pudo negar que también pensaba lo mismo.

- Va a ser muy raro... no nos entenderás hablar.

- No me quedaré -dijo Mulberry- sólo te acompaño y luego os dejo.

- Está bien...

Caminaron juntos montaña abajo. La noche era bastante clara, la luna estaba casi llena. Aún así, no vieron a la loba hasta escuchar un gruñir en la noche. Muberry se paró, aterrorizado, pero Star fue la única que entendió lo que la loba decía.

_- Veo que no vienes sola, amiga mía._

La loba surgió de la oscuridad, mostrándose ante los ponis a cierta distancia. No pretendía asustar a Mulberry.

_- Ha insistido en acompañarme para protegerme. Se llama _Mulberry._ -_ Respondió Star en lobo, diciendo el nombre de su amigo en idioma poni.

_- Lo vi la otra noche. Se arriesgó por una hembra de su manada. Un buen macho. _

Star se azoró ligeramente ante lo que implicaba la loba. Mulberry vio su reacción.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Euuh... -empezó Star- … que agradece que me ayudaras la otra noche.

- Ah... sí claro. Este... creo que os dejaré solas. Pero cuando vuelvas...

_- Dile que te acompañaré de regreso al pueblo, poni. _- dijo la loba

- Dice que ella me acompañará. Estate tranquilo.

Mulberry asintió y, tras un poco de duda, emprendió el camino de regreso. Las dos amigas entraron en la cabaña y Star encendió la chimenea. Los ojos de la loba refulgían con la luz de las llamas.

_- Te dije que te traicionaría._ -empezó la loba

- Sí, lo dijiste.

_- ¿Por qué no me creíste?_

- Porque yo le quería, amiga mía -respondió Star-. No quería creerlo.

_- ¿Qué ocurrió después? _-preguntó la loba

_- Él cumplió su amenaza -_explicó Star en lobo- _y dijo en el pueblo que yo era amiga de los lobos invernales. Dijo que os estaba dando información para poder cazar ponis con facilidad. Nadie de mi manada creyó sus palabras._

La loba rió por lo bajo.

_- Preparar una cacería durante casi diez inviernos es demasiado, incluso para el cazador más paciente. _-dijo la loba.

- Sí. Después Silver Boulder abandonó el pueblo.

_- No volverá a molestarte._

- No, espero que no. -respondió Star

Unos segundos después de responder eso, Star notó que su amiga no había hecho una pregunta: Había _afirmado_ que Silver no volvería a molestarla.

- Espera... qué... ¿qué quieres decir?

La loba miró a su amiga, un tanto extrañada.

_- Creo que lo sabes, amiga mía._

- ¡¿Lo habéis...?! -empezó Star, alterada

_- Cazado._

Star miró a la loba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Por qué?! -preguntó

_- No entiendo tu pregunta. _

- Pensaba que los lobos no cazáis a los ponis. ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? -preguntó Star

_- Los lobos somos cazadores. ¿Qué diferencia a un poni solitario de un ciervo? Solemos evitar cazar a los ponis por la amistad que nos une, amiga, y porque en grupo sois presas peligrosas. _

La poni se levantó y se acercó con una mezcla de enfado e incredulidad a su amiga. Sus pezuñas resonaron en el suelo de la cabaña.

- Entonces, ¿por qué habéis atacado a Silver?

_- No entiendo tu enfado, amiga. Ese poni te atacó e intentó echarte de tu manada. Si hubiera podido habría esperado al momento en que fueras más débil para vengarse._

- ¡Eso tú no lo sabes!¡Abandonó el pueblo!

_- Soy vidente, poni. Sé que habría vuelto para intentar dañarte de nuevo cuando fueras más débil. Lo sé. Además, entre los lobos, si un macho ataca a una hembra como hizo contigo, es cazado por el resto de la manada. _

- Pero eso son leyes lobas, ¡no de los ponis!

_- No es ley, es supervivencia de la manada. Una hembra es más importante que un macho, ya que solo ella puede traer nuevas crías al mundo. Si un macho osa atacar a muerte a una hembra, ¿qué le impide hacerlo con una cría?¿O con el líder durante una cacería?_

- ¡Pero no tenías por qué matarlo!¡No tenías que meterte!

De pronto la loba se levantó y encaró a la poni. No hubo agresividad en su respuesta, pero sí mucha fuerza y verdad.

_- ¡Lo hice para protegerte!_

Se hizo el silencio. Star se sentó, sintiendo un peso en la cabeza que nunca había sentido antes. Un sentimiento de culpa atroz. Si no hubiese dejado que la viera con la loba... si hubiese actuado de otra manera ahora Silver Boulder estaría vivo.

- ¿Cazasteis también a sus padres?

_- No._

Star empezó a respirar muy rápido, sintiendo cómo le venían las lágrimas a los ojos. Silver era un monstruo, la había intentado... Pero la curandera sólo esperaba que abandonara el pueblo. No estaba preparada para asimilar que había sido su mejor amiga la que lo había matado para protegerla. La loba volvió a tumbarse en el suelo. Por primera vez en la vida, Star sintió que su amiga se disculpaba... sin hacerlo.

_- Entiendo que las leyes poni son diferentes al hacer de los lobos invernales._

- No tenía por qué morir... -dijo Star

_- Sabes que no es culpa tuya. No estaba en tus garras detener lo ocurrido._

Ambas se quedaron ahí, bajo la luz de la hoguera, durante bastante rato. Al final Star rompió el silencio

- Necesito volver. Necesito... pensar.

_- Lo entiendo. Es posible que mi manada parta mañana._

Star no respondió. Pero ambas supieron que la poni iba a necesitar bastante tiempo para asimilar lo que había ocurrido. La poni, tras apagar el fuego de la chimenea, rechazó que la loba la acompañara al pueblo. Necesitaba estar sola. La loba no discutió, pero la siguió a escondidas para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Mulberry de protegerla.

Star llegó al pueblo y se dirigió a su casa. No sería hasta el día siguiente que se encontraría con Mulberry, y le diría que Silver Boulder había muerto. Nadie más tenía que saberlo.

Esa noche Star no durmió, planteándose seriamente su amistad con la loba.

* * *

La semana siguiente el invierno cayó con toda su fiereza sobre Mountain Peak. Las tormentas se sucedieron sobre el pequeño pueblo, y como todos los años, sus habitantes se refugiaron en sus hogares.

Star tuvo bastante trabajo ese tiempo, ya que los ponis enfermaban a causa del frío. La curandera no dejó de darle vueltas durante semanas a lo que había ocurrido con la loba. Por una parte se sentía aliviada -quizá esa era la palabra- de saber que Silver Boulder había muerto. Le daba vergüenza pensar así, pero en el fondo había temido que su ex-novio y agresor volviera.

Por otra parte, se sentía culpable. Sabía que su amiga había hecho lo que hizo para protegerla, que era su amistad la que le había llevado a... _cazar _a Silver. Star disfrazaba sus sentimientos encontrados. Pensó que, si se daba tiempo, encontraría las respuestas a las dudas que la atormentaban.

Pero tras casi un mes llegó el día en que no pudo más. En medio de una tormenta de nieve, tras atender a un vecino, sintió que el mundo se le venia encima. Caminó hasta la orilla del congelado torrente, ignorando el frío y la nieve. ¿Era su mejor amiga una amenaza?¿Acaso debería abandonar esa amistad? No sabía qué hacer. Sencillamente no lo sabía.

Casi sin pensarlo, fue a casa de Mulberry. El joven potro le abrió. Antes de llegar a saludarla vio la cara de su amiga. La hizo pasar, le quitó el abrigo y la sentó en una mesa junto a la chimenea. Antes de que Star se diera cuenta, Mulberry había servido dos vasos humeantes. El fuerte olor a licor y especias hizo que Star parpadeara un par de veces.

- Vino caliente especiado -explicó Mulberry-, siempre lo preparo cuando hace frío. Mi abuela decía que calienta el cuerpo y el alma.

Star esbozó una sonrisa más cortés que sincera y bebió un sorbo de la bebida. El fuerte aroma del vino invadió sus fosas nasales. Probó un trago más largo y, tal como dijo Mulberry, el frío fue arrancado de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Star? -preguntó Mulberry.

- Es sobre... lo que pasó con Silver...

La curandera le explicó a su amigo su debate interno: su sentimiento de culpa, sus dudas respecto a su amistad con la loba, sobre si ella era un peligro para el pueblo... Mulberry la escuchó sin decir nada en ningún momento.

- No se qué hacer, Mulberry. Ella es mi mejor amiga, pero de pronto tengo miedo que haga daño a alguien más del pueblo.

Mulberry bebió un largo trago de vino. Star se sorprendió ante su siguiente pregunta:

- Star, ¿te puedo hablar con toda sinceridad?

- ¿Qué? Claro que sí, Mulberry.

- ¿Y me prometes que no te enfadarás?

Star miró a su amigo sin entender bien, ¿qué le iba a decir?¿Tan malo era?

- Vale, no me enfadaré.

- Star, a veces creo que eres tonta.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó ella un tanto incrédula

- Que eres tonta -sentenció Mulberry-. Te sigues sintiendo responsable por la muerte de un poni que pretendía violarte y, cuando no lo consiguió, expulsarte del pueblo y alejarte de los tuyos. ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza?

- Pero es que Silver Boulder está muerto. Y fue mi amiga loba quien lo mató. No se si...

- ¡Pues yo me alegro de que lo hiciera! -la interrumpió Mulberry. Star se quedó perpleja.

- ¿Te alegras de que Silver muriera?

Mulberrry vació su vaso de un largo trago y lo dejó con un golpe en la mesa. Habló rápido, fuerte, y con cierta rabia contenida.

- Habría vuelto a por ti, Star. Silver Boulder era un poni de asentamiento, no habría encajado entre las tribus nómadas. Y en Cordillera del Río no habría durado mucho antes de que llegaran las noticias de lo que te había hecho. Cuando no tuviera dónde ir, habría vuelto aquí. Habría vuelto a por ti.

La poni miró a su amigo mientras hablaba. La vidente loba invernal le había dicho eso mismo. Pero ahora Mulberry lo hacía pero usando la lógica que inculcaban los ponis. Sus argumentos eran diferentes, pero su conclusión la misma.

- Y aún así te olvidas de que tu amiga loba salvó al pueblo de la sombra que se llevó a mi padre, ¡y vete tú a saber cuántos más se habría llevado! Se arriesgó a acercarse a un pueblo poni, sabiendo que podríamos haber salido todos a darle caza. Y no lo hizo por mi, lo hizo por ti, para protegerte. ¿Y aún dudas sobre su amistad? ¿Es que has perdido el juicio, Star?

Star se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder. Fue a beber y vio que también había vaciado su vaso. Mulberry rellenó ambos, y tras tomar otro trago, Star dijo:

- Creo... creo que tienes razón.

Y no era un decir. La poni se dio cuenta de que, realmente Mulberry estaba en lo cierto. Debería haber ido antes a hablar con su amigo.

Tras un buen rato sin decir nada, cambiaron poco a poco de tema. Tras acabarse el segundo vaso de vino caliente Star pareció relajarse. Estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche hablando de muchas cosas, riendo sinceramente las bromas y anécdotas divertidas que se contaban. Mulberry enseñó a Star a jugar al "poni rápido", un juego de fichas donde la rapidez y el engaño eran las claves para ganar. Evidentemente, Star no logró ganar ni una partida.

- ¡Pero es que eres un mentiroso!¡Así no hay manera! -dijo Star fastidiada

- ¿Yo mentiroso? ¡Qué va! ¡las fichas no mienten!

- A las damas te gano seguro.

- Lo se, ¡por eso jugamos al Poni Rápido!

Star se giró inflando los carrillos y cruzando las pezuñas sin mirar a Mulberry. Tras unos segundos, una ficha del juego le rebotó en su cabeza haciendo un cómico "tock". Star se giró, metiendo una pezuña en su bolsa de curandera.

- Oh, tú lo has querido, ¡ahora verás!

Sacó la pezuña y sopló un polvo que, como una nubecilla, voló hacia la cabeza de Mulberry. Éste la respiró y, tras unos segundos de arrugar la nariz, estornudó.

- ¿Pero qué me has...? ¡Woah!

Aprovechando ese momento, Star rodeó la mesa y empujó a Mulberry, tirándolo sobre la alfombra del suelo entre risas. Pero la alegría de la yegua no duró mucho, ya que éste la cogió desde el suelo y la hizo caer también. En seguida la inmovilizó y, desde su posición ventajosa, la miró con malicia. Star lo miró temiéndose que nada bueno iba a pasar.

- Mulberry, ¿qué...?

Sin decir nada, Mulberry abrió un baúl cercano con el hocico y sacó una larga pluma de escribir. Entonces Star comprendió y empezó a luchar contra la presa.

- ¡No no! ¡Eso no!

Mulberry llevó la puma a la barriga de la yegua y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Star empezó a reír incontroladamente, intentando pedirle que parara.

- Dilo. -dijo Mulberry.

- ¿Qué? -dijo ella entre risas.

- ¡Dilo!

- ¡¿Qué?! -preguntó Star, ya llorando por las carcajadas.

- Di que soy el mejor jugando al Poni Rápido.

- ¡Vale vale!¡Eres el mejor, eres el mejor!

Finalmente Mulberry la dejó libre y se tumbó junto a la jadeante Star Whistle.

- Eso... ha sido... malo -dijo Star como pudo.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo creo que te has divertido.

Fuera ya era oscuro. El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza, llevando consigo veloces copos de nieve.

- Debería volver a casa – dijo Star, levantándose

- ¿No prefieres quedarte?

Mulberry no lo pretendía, pero ambos interpretaron ciertas implicaciones en esa invitación. Star miró alrededor, un poco enrojecida tanto por idea de quedarse como por el vino. Siendo sincera, se sentía tentada a aceptar.

- Ehm... mejor no Mulberry. Mi madre se preocupará.

- Oh, claro claro... -respondió él.

Star recogió sus cosas y fue a la puerta. Mulberry la acompañó. Antes de salir la joven yegua se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Mulberry. Me has ayudado mucho.

- No hay de qué. Ven cuando quieras -respondió él con una sonrisa.

- Lo haré. Buenas noches.

La poni salió a la tormenta. La temperatura había caído muchísimo con la noche. Corrió hacia su casa y entró de golpe, sacudiéndose la nieve y el frío de encima.

- ¡Ya he llegado mamá!

- ¡Oh! Star, ¿no te quedabas a dormir en casa de Mulberry?

Star miró a su madre abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¿Pero tú cómo sabes que estaba con Mulberry?

- No lo sabía -dijo Glittering Light con una sonrisa triunfante-, pero ahora sí. Qué fácil es engañarte, Star.

- ¡Mamá, no empieces! -dijo ella un poco enojada

Glittering Light rió mientras su hija iba a su habitación a dejar sus cosas. La risa dio paso a una sonrisa de felicidad. Desde que fue atacada por Silver Boulder, Glittering sufría por el bienestar de su hija. Pero saber que Mulberry iba a estar junto a ella era la mayor tranquilidad que una madre podía tener.

* * *

_Capítulo 10, amigos. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Se agradecen críticas constructivas._


	11. Capítulo 11: Hermana poni

Star abrió los ojos. Se había despertado sola en medio de la noche. Sin sobresaltarse, sin razón. Se incorporó en la cama y miró alrededor, esperando escuchar algo. Pero no hubo sonido alguno. Se sentía como si alguien la hubiese llamado pero... no había nadie. Sentía que algo raro ocurría. Cerró los ojos e hizo lo que su amiga loba le habría dicho: confiar en sus instintos. Apartando a un lado sus pensamientos conscientes notó qué es lo que ocurría: No se sentía sola.

Recordaba esa sensación. La notó por primera vez hacía ya 8 años, el año siguiente de haber conocido a su amiga. Sonriente, la poni fue a su ventana y la abrió. El frío y la nieve la recibieron. La noche era oscura, había luna nueva. Las estrellas de la princesa Luna, atrapada en el astro que lleva su nombre, creaban un enorme y espectacular mosaico en el cielo.

Un aullido resonó en la noche, llevando consigo la llamada de una gran amiga. Star se abrigó, cogió sus alforjas de curandera y una lámpara de aceite y salió de casa, tratando de no despertar a su madre. Pero cuando pasó junto a su habitación la escuchó murmurar "ten cuidado", antes de seguir durmiendo.

Había una ligera brisa que bajaba de la montaña, pero no hacía demasiado frío. Star trotó montaña abajo hasta el claro donde solía encontrarse con su amiga. La vio antes de llegar, la loba estaba tumbada en el suelo, mirando alrededor. Sus brillantes ojos se fijaron en la poni. La vidente se levantó, avanzó hacia Star Whistle, y sin pensarlo se abrazaron como lobos.

_- Parece que pensaste acerca de mis actos._

_- Parece que intentas adivinar qué he pensado. -_respondió Star

_- Temía perderte, amiga mía._

_- No temas, entonces._

La poni se sentó en la nieve frente a su amiga. Desde que habló con Mulberry había esperado verla para poder decirle todo lo que pensaba. La loba se sentó a su vez.

_- Pensé que seguirías asustada por mi hacer. -_dijo la loba

- Lo estuve durante casi un mes -reconoció Star en poni-, tenía miedo de que cazaras a alguien más por mi. Pero he pensado mucho. Te has arriesgado mucho para protegerme. Te acercaste al pueblo para combatir la sombra y nos salvaste a todos. Y eso que sabías que mi manada podría haber salido para darte caza, y tú...

_- Amiga _-interrumpió la loba-_, los ponis ponéis demasiadas palabras en vuestras intenciones._

Star, que se había ido por las ramas por los nervios, paró rascándose la cabeza.

- Lo que intento decir es que eres más que una amiga. Eres casi mi hermana, sólo una hermana se arriesgaría por alguien como tú lo has hecho. Siento haber dudado de ti. Y he entendido que hiciste... lo que debías al cazar a Silver Boulder.

La loba parpadeó unas cuantas veces, procesando la información.

_- ¿Hermana?_

- Eh... ¿sí? -dijo Star.

_- Me alegra conocer tus sentimientos y saber que no te voy a perder, amiga mía. Pero creo que los ponis entendéis algo muy diferente por "hermano"._

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La loba meditó. ¿Cómo podía explicarle un concepto, un sentimiento, un lazo tan complejo y a la vez tan simple a un poni? El viento que antes bajaba de la montaña cambió, soplando ahora alrededor de ésta, moviendo el pelaje de la vidente. Los ponis entendían poco los instintos, tenía que intentar poner palabras a algo indescriptible.

_- Los hermanos lobo comparten un vínculo mucho más profundo que la amistad, o la sangre. Un hermano lobo puede saber que otro ha caído herido, sin verlo, sin oírlo, sin llegar a oler la sangre. En una manada de hermanos cada lobo conoce su posición en la cacería sin que nadie lo diga._

- ¿Telepatía?¿Podéis leeros la mente, quieres decir? -preguntó Star intrigada.

_- No. No hay palabras. No hay gestos. Hay... conocimiento. Sabiduría. No puede explicarse con simples..._

La loba dejó de hablar de golpe y se giró, encarando al viento. Inspiró con fuerza captando un olor. Se puso en pie de un salto y miró a su alrededor. Su pelo se erizó, echando las orejas hacia adelante y abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Star levantándose también.

_- Lobos de la oscuridad, de los bosques. Lobos negros._

Star calibró la definición.

- ¿¡Worgs!? ¿Qué hacen en la montaña?

_- Cazan las mismas presas que nosotros en invierno. Son nuestros rivales. -_La loba cerró los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, su ojo azul brillaba con luz propia. -_ Vienen a por mi._

- ¿Por qué? ¡No tiene sentido!

_- Si me matan mi manada no tendrá líder. Ganaran la batalla por las presas._

- ¡Tienes que huir!¡Vuelve con los tuyos!

_- Cortan el camino a mi manada. No podemos huír._

Estaban atrapadas: la poni no podría llegar a su pueblo a tiempo, y su amiga tampoco encontraría ayuda en el mismo. Star retrocedió sin saber bien qué hacer. La loba cogió aire y aulló al cielo, pidiendo ayuda a la manada. Una docena de aullidos respondieron desde la base de la montaña. Estaban lejos... demasiado.

- ¡Al refugio!¡Tenemos que resistir hasta que lleguen tus hermanos!

Las dos echaron a correr a la pequeña cabaña. Ya dentro, Star atrancó la puerta con varios maderos del montón de leña que guardaba. También echó algunos a la chimenea y vació parte del aceite de la lámpara encima, encendiendo el fuego a toda prisa. La loba, mientras tanto, miraba alrededor, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes de madera.

_- Saben que estamos aquí. Nos huelen. Siguen nuestro rastro._

La curandera, recordando cierto truco que usó con cierto poni, rebuscó en sus alforjas. Recogió varias hojas secas, las machacó con las pezuñas y las mezcló con agua, haciendo una pasta.

_- Se acercan. Tardarán poco en llegar. _

Star corrió junto a la hoguera. Rompió una manta y mojó los trapos en el aceite que le quedaba. Con varios palos creó varias improvisadas antorchas. Las puso sobre el fuego para que prendieran lo más rápido posible.

Alrededor de la casa empezaron a escucharse gruñidos. Pero no era el gruñir de un lobo invernal: era más agresivo y oscuro. Un sonido amenazador por su propia naturaleza. Varias patas con garras arañaron la madera desde el exterior, buscando un resquicio, un hueco, una zona débil que les permitiera llegar a sus presas.

_- Entrarán por las ventanas, poni._

Las cabaña tenía dos ventanas opuestas. La loba se situó junto a una, dispuesta a saltar sobre el primer worg que la atravesara. La poni hizo lo propio, llevando la plasta que había preparado en las pezuñas.

Se hizo el silencio, salvo por el chispear de las maderas que empezaban a arder en la chimenea y los rasguños que se escuchaban en el eterior. Los segundos se hicieron eternos. La loba gruñó por lo bajo, tensando sus músculos y afinando sus sentidos, preparada para el combate.

_- Son lobos ágiles. Te atacarán con sus garras. Te ahogarán con sus dientes. No dejes que te atrapen._

Star tragó saliva y asintió. Los gruñidos de fuera empezaron a apagarse hasta que la cabaña quedó en un completo y terrorífico silencio. La calma que precede a la tormenta. La vidente de los lobos invernales la rompió con un gruñido, anticipándose al ataque.

Sin previo aviso hubo un crujir de madera seguido de una explosión de astillas. Star se giró, mirando a la ventana que cubría su amiga. Una enorme criatura la había atravesado. La poni solo llegó a captar sus detalles más terroríficos: negra como una noche sin estrellas, enormes dientes afilados, ojos rojos y brillantes... El worg miró a la poni, apunto de atacar, pero no vio venir a la loba invernal. Saltando desde la esquina, lo derribó al suelo y tras unas pocas vueltas lo mordió en el cuello. El oscuro ser trató de zafarse cuando notó que no podía respirar, pero la loba se colocó alejando su cuerpo de las afiladas garras de éste.

Star escuchó un movimiento al otro lado de su propia ventana y se preparó para lo que iba a pasar alzando las pezuñas.

El concentrado de ortigas servía para muchas cosas. Correctamente preparado podía curar enfermedades, hacía sanar heridas y, en infusión, daba energías. Pero era muy difícil trabajar con él: si se mantenía demasiado tiempo en las pezuñas podía dejarlas doloridas durante días. Si tocaba el pelaje, éste se caería y saldría un feo sarpullido durante semanas. No hablemos de qué ocurriría si caía en la nariz... o los ojos.

Hubo un nuevo y terrible crujir. Un segundo worg atravesó la otra ventana y cayó dentro de la casa. Viendo a su hermano en apuros quiso atacar a la vidente de los lobos invernales.

- ¡Eh!

El worg se giró contra la poni, y sin esperar un instante se lanzó encima suyo. Star saltó y rodó a un lado, esquivándolo. Cuando se levantó, el worg, rugiendo, empezó a atacarla con las garras. Star retrocedió un poco y, cuando vio la oportunidad, lanzó la plasta que había preparado. El worg la vio en el última instante, demasiado tarde. Intentó esquivarla, pero le dio en el rostro, cubriéndole gran parte de éste y un ojo. Al instante oscuro ser rugió... no... _gritó _de dolor. Incapaz de ver, no pudo defenderse de las coces que le lanzó Star. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue saltar de nuevo al exterior y lanzarse sobre la nieve para quitarse esa horrenda pasta.

Cuando Star hubo expulsado a su contrincante miró al otro lado de la cabaña. La loba seguía sobre el primer worg. Éste ya casi no tenía fuerzas para luchar, pero aún quedaba vida en él. Desde su posición, la curandera vio dos ojos rojos a través de la ventana junto a su amiga. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia ahí recogiendo una antorcha de la chimenea. La alzó contra la destrozada ventana y al mismo tiempo un tercer worg, que iba a saltar, se detuvo ante las llamas, rugiendo por la sorpresa y por su miedo natural al fuego. Ahora la poni pudo ver completamente al cazador: Era de color marrón muy oscuro, casi negro. Sus patas acababan en cuatro garras, mucho más afiladas que la de los lobos invernales. Era más pequeño que éstos, pero mucho más ágil. Pero lo más terrorífico eran sus fauces, que se abrían de forma casi sobrenatural, mostrando una infinita linea de dientes y colmillos. El ser rugió violentamente, lanzando sus garras hacia adelante, intentando esquivar el fuego y alcanzar a la poni. Star retrocedió, esquivando los garrazos del worg. Éste entró en la cabaña tas ella. ¿Cómo podía vencer a semejante cazador? No le quedaban más trucos en su alforja. Ella era una poni, el worg un cazador.

"_No luches con las armas de tu enemigo" _- recordó una de las lecciones de su amiga loba.

El instinto más básico de la poni pasó a tomar el control: eran ellas o los worgs. Vida o muerte. Y si quería ganar, no podía seguir retrocediendo. Es lo que espera un cazador de una presa más pequeña. Star se detuvo, plantando frente a su enemigo. Vio las garras del worg dirigirse contra su cara. La poni se agachó, un instante demasiado tarde. Un afilado corte se abrió en la frente de la curandera. Star ignoró el dolor y la sangre que le corría por el rostro, alzó la antorcha y cargó contra el cazador. El aceite que empapaba la tela de la misma salpicó sobre el oscuro pelaje del worg. Al principio el ser ignoró el fuego, centrado como estaba en destripar a la poni. Pero al poco las llamas prendieron el pelaje de su cuello. Viéndose en peligro, el worg abandonó su presa. Cuando quiso apagar el fuego, Star lo atacó de nuevo, hasta que el cazador no tuvo más remedio que escapar de la poni para salvarse.

Star lo siguió hasta la ventana, poniendo su antorcha en medio para detener a cualquier otro worg que intentara entrar. Vio al llameante worg desaparecer en la oscuridad, cuando éste se lanzó al suelo para apagar las llamas. Miró a su amiga loba: se había levantado. El worg que ella había combatido se quedó tendido en el suelo, inerte. La poni se atrevió a sonreír, pero la loba miró alrededor y dijo:

_- Esto no ha acabado._

Otro worg entró en la cabaña y saltó sobre la loba. Ésta retrocedió, esquivó sus garrazos y se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo. Pero un segundo worg, con el pelo chamuscado, entró por la misma ventana y saltó encima de la loba, separándola de su hermano.

- ¡No! -gritó Star, corriendo en ayuda de su amiga.

La loba, que se había zafado de la presa, retrocedía ante los ataques de los dos lobos negros. Gastaron un instante en mirar a la poni cargar contra ellos, pero la ignoraron, centrándose en la líder de los lobos invernales. ¿Por qué la ignoraban?¿Acaso no era siquiera una amenaza, tras haber acabado con dos de sus hermanos? Entonces el subconsciente lógico de Star analizó la razón: uno de los dos worgs no estaba herido. No estaba herido...

Había otro worg más.

Star lo comprendió cuando algo cayó sobre ella. Sintiendo que perdía el equilibro, Star intentó rodar en el suelo para librarse de su atacante. Pero éste se movió con la agilidad de un cazador experto y la inmovilizó con las patas. Sobre la poni se alzaba un furioso worg, completamente negro. La mitad del pelaje de su rostro se había caído, y en su lugar erupcionaba un enorme sarpullido. Había perdido la visión en un ojo gracias al concentrado de ortigas de la curandera.

Star intentó golpearlo con las pezuñas para alejarlo. Trató de alcanzar la antorcha, pero había caído lejos. El lobo ignoró los golpes y usó una de sus patas para sujetar la cabeza a la poni. Ésta intentó revolverse sin éxito. La poni escuchó a su amiga luchar a muerte contra los dos worgs a la vez. Tenía que liberarse, ¡tenía que ayudarla!

El worg se echó encima de su presa. Star comprendió lo que ocurría. Lo comprendió antes de sentir la presión. Antes de sentir el dolor. Antes de notar que no podía respirar. La poni trató de girarse, de golpear a su enemigo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la muerte. Pero el worg, mordiendo el cuello de la curandera, se había colocado fuera del alcance de sus pezuñas.

Star, en su lucha, vio a su amiga loba rodando en el suelo con los otros dos worgs, lanzándose furiosas dentelladas. La poni no podía respirar. La lucha por su vida se volvió más débil. Notaba una gran presión en la cabeza, el mundo empezó a darle vueltas. Sintió la sangre correr por su pelaje. Intentó luchar una vez más, con las fuerzas que da la desesperación, pero fue en vano: el worg no aflojó su presa. El mundo empezó a oscurecer a los ojos de Star. La vista se le nubló, y entre esa penumbra, vio una vez más a su amiga, luchando. La oyó rugir. Sabía que la estaba llamando, pero Star no lograba entenderla. Los sonidos le llegaban amortiguados.

"_Amiga..." _

Todo se volvió negro para Star Whistle...

* * *

Los cazadores lobos invernales corrían a toda velocidad montaña arriba. Habían intuido el peligro un instante antes de escuchar el aullido de socorro. Podían oler a los worgs en la montaña. No podían permitir que cazaran a su líder. A la vidente de los lobos invernales. A su hermana.

El lobo más adelantado podía sentir a sus hermanos. No necesitaban palabras para saber dónde estaba cada uno. Por primera vez en muchos años no seguían una estrategia de caza: era una carrera a vida o muerte. Y él era el cazador más rápido de la manada. Llegó a un llano. En la nieve había huellas de lobo, poni y worg. No necesitó estudiarlas para saber el camino, sólo se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Derrapando en la nieve giró al este para seguir un sendero cubierto por el muro de la montaña. Al fondo del mismo sintió, antes de ver, lo que había: una madriguera poni.

Dentro estaba la vidente, su líder.  
Sus hermanos, los señores del invierno, le seguían de cerca.  
Sólo había dos agujeros en la madriguera, del tamaño de un worg. Podía entrar, pero sus hermanos tendrían que entrar de uno en uno.  
Había un trozo de árbol muerto que los ponis usaban para entrar y salir.

A los pocos segundos vio la madriguera de la poni, la amiga de la vidente. El cazador, sin detenerse, se dirigió directamente al trozo de madera que había sentido: la puerta. Al acercarse escuchó a la vidente luchando. La escuchó gritar: "_¡Amiga!_".

El gran lobo saltó contra la puerta, encorvándose en el aire y golpeándola con el lomo, usando todo su peso y velocidad en la carga. La madera no resistió el impacto y se vino abajo al salirse de sus bisagras. El lobo rodó en el suelo. La unión con su hermana, su líder, guió sus pasos. Se puso en pie y, sin mirar, saltó sobre uno de los worgs contra los que luchaba la vidente.

Otro worg, ciego de un ojo, abandonó a su presa poni y atacó al recién llegado lobo invernal. Las garras impactaron contra los cuartos traseros del lobo. Gruñendo por el dolor, el lobo retrocedió cojeando junto a la malherida vidente. Ésta logró zafarse del tercer worg. Pero aún eran solo dos lobos contra tres worgs... y ella ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando. Los worgs rodearon a los lobos, acorralándolos contra la pared de la chimenea. Sus oscuras siluetas se recortaron contra las llamas de la chimenea, como una terrible sentencia de muerte.

El lobo invernal, el cazador que vino en ayuda de su líder, relajó su postura y se alzó, mirando a los worgs.

_- Vais a morir._

El worg cegado, el cazador líder, respondió. Sus gruñidos, aunque se parecían a los de los lobos invernales, eran violentos, raspados y agresivos.

_- Estáis solos, lobo del invierno._

_- No estamos solos, lobo negro. – _respondió el lobo invernal.

El lobo sólo necesitaba unos segundos de tiempo. Sabía que los worgs responderían a una amenaza gruñida. Sabía que se confiarían y bajarían la guardia. Sabía que esperarían antes de dar el golpe de gracia.

El cazador invernal sabía que sus hermanos habían llegado.

Dos lobos invernales saltaron a la vez a través de la puerta y la ventana derribadas. El líder de los worgs fue el primero en caer bajo sus mandíbulas. Los otros dos lobos negros, sabiendo que no podían vencer, huyeron por la ventana contraria.

La vidente sintió cómo su manada, sus hermanos, corrían montaña abajo, rodeando a sus atacantes para darles caza. Pero no podía unirse a la cacería. Cojeando, se acercó a su amiga poni. Star Whistle estaba tendida en el suelo, inmóvil. La sangre se había derramado de su cuello, ahí donde los afilados colmillos del worg habían atravesado su piel, manchando sus crines rubias y blancas.

No respiraba.

_- Amiga. ¡Amiga!_

La poni no respondió, aún cuando la loba la sacudió con el hocico. Pero su ojo de vidente le mostraba algo: aún había vida en Star. Poca. Se agachó a su lado, apoyando la frente contra el rostro de la poni. Gruñó por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos. Los pocos lobos invernales que se quedaron en la cabaña supieron que su líder estaba hablando con el espíritu de la tormenta.

Una ligera brisa se levantó dentro de la cabaña.

* * *

Mulberry, poco antes del amanecer, galopó montaña abajo. Los ruidos de la cacería de los lobos habían llegado al pueblo. Algunos vecinos se despertaron, aunque nadie se atrevió a salir de casa. Nadie, excepto Mulberry, que corrió a casa de Star. Cuando Glittering Light le dijo que su hija había ido a ver a su amiga loba, Mulberry supo que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

El sol despuntaba en el valle cuando el poni llegó a la cabaña de su amiga. La puerta y las ventanas estaban destruidas. Entró dentro gritando "¡Star!". Pero dentro no había nada vivo. Los cadáveres de dos lobos negros como la noche resaltaban en medio de un charco de sangre. Una antorcha había caído encendida en el suelo. Ahora ya estaba apagada y, por algún milagro, no había incendiado la cabaña. Había sangre por todo. Su olor era insoportable.

En el suelo vio las alforjas donde Star llevaba todo su material de curandera. Respirando salió fuera y miró alrededor. Tenía que haber algo, cualquier cosa... miró al suelo. La nieve estaba removida por muchísimas huellas. Él no era rastreador, pero el tiempo estaba tranquilo y las huellas sólo seguían una dirección: montaña abajo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habían atacado a la loba y Star la había defendido? ¿O acaso la loba decidió darse un festín con la poni?

No se quedaría sin averiguarlo. Arrancó un palo largo, recto y flexible del suelo. Usando una cuerda que encontró en la cabaña, ató al palo su cuchillo de recolección, creando una lanza. Se la echó a la grupa y echó a correr, siguiendo el rastro que habían dejado los lobos.

Unas horas después llegó a la base de la montaña. El rastro le llevó hasta un bosque poco denso a bastante distancia de Cordillera del Río. Los lobos habían evitado el asentamiento poni. Mulberry avanzó despacio entre los árboles, esperando ser atacado en cualquier momento. Llevaba la lanza en una pezuña, preparado para defenderse si era necesario.

Vio lo que le pareció una roca sobresaliendo de la nieve. Pero cuando dos ojos refulgieron supo que en realidad se trataba de un lobo, perfectamente camuflado. Mulberry se detuvo y alzó la lanza con ambas pezuñas. El lobo invernal gruñó, sacando los dientes, y se movió hacia un lado, rodeando al poni. Pero no atacó.

- ¿Dónde está Star? ¿Dónde está la poni?

El lobo, si lo entendió, no hizo nada por responder.

- ¡Es amiga de vuestra líder! ¿Dónde está? ¡Estaba con ella anoche!

El lobo se acercó poco a poco a Mulberry. Éste hizo un amago de ataque con la lanza, forzando al lobo a retirarse de nuevo.

- ¡Dime donde está!

De pronto el lobo dejó de gruñir... pero fue otro gruñido el que escuchó Mulberry. A un lado apareció otro lobo. Éste se mostraba sin intentar ocultarse, sin amenazar al poni. Mulberry se dio cuenta, al verle caminar, que tenía las patas traseras heridas. Era una herida reciente, la sangre todavía manchaba su pelaje grisáceo.

El lobo herido bajó la cabeza, saludando al poni. Tras unos segundos de duda, Mulberry hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde está la Star Whistle? La poni, ¿dónde está?

Por toda respuesta el lobo miró fijamente a la lanza de Mulberry, y luego a su portador. Hizo esta mismo varias veces hasta que Mulberry comprendió qué le estaba pidiendo.

- ¿Quieres que deje la lanza? ¿Y cómo sé que no me atacaréis?

El lobo herido, perezosamente, miró a un lado del poni. Éste le siguió la mirada. Un lobo se alzó, revelando que llevaba todo el rato al lado de Mulberry sin que éste se diera cuenta. Giró sobre si mismo, y ahí donde posaba la vista, otro lobo invernal se mostraba. Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco de esos depredadores llegó a ver. El mensaje era claro: "Si quiseramos matarte, ya estarías muerto".

Mulberry dejó la lanza en el suelo. Entonces el lobo herido se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque. El poni lo siguió.

* * *

Star tenía frío. ¿Por qué sentía frío? No... también sentía un calor arropador. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía muy cansada y le costaba respirar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y sabía que su garganta silbaba al respirar.

Empezó a recordar. Recordó que un worg la había atacado. La había mordido en el cuello. Recordó no poder respirar. Recordó haberse quedado inconsciente, haber visto a su amiga luchar hasta el final. Pensó que era su fin, que esa noche iba a morir. Y de hecho creía haber muerto.

Pero si era así, ¿por qué tenía frío? Trató de hablar, de llamar a su madre, a Mulberry, pero de su garganta salió un agudo y dolorido gemido. Abrió la boca buscando aire, pero éste parecía reacio a entrar en sus pulmones. Sintió un roce en la cara. Una pezuña. Un olor familiar. Le costó oír la voz, era como si le costara procesar los sonidos. Pero la reconoció. Abrió un poco los ojos. Sólo pudo ver, al principio, una borrosa mancha blanca. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Era de día. Estaba al aire libre. De pronto una sombra amarilla se puso frente a ella.

- ¿M...Mulberry?

- Sí, estoy aquí Star.

Star fue recuperando poco a poco la consciencia y sus sentidos.. Vio que estaba en un bosque, en la llanura. Estaba tumbada en la nieve, Mulberry estaba frente a ella con cara angustiada. Empezó a escuchar gruñidos a su alrededor. No se atrevió a mover la cabeza, pero en el límite de su visión reconoció a un lobo: su amiga loba, la vidente. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, mirando directamente al suelo bajo ella, gruñendo por lo bajo. Había varios lobos más a su alrededor haciendo lo mismo. No decían ninguna palabra loba que pudiera entender, pero su gruñir no inspiraba amenaza: inspiraba protección.

- Nos... nos atacaron... worgs, Mulberry. Luchamos... -intentó explicar Star.

- Shhh, no hables – la hizo callar Mulberry-, ya me lo contarás cuando tengas más fuerzas.

- ¿Cu...cuánto...?

- Llevas dos días inconsciente.

Star abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Dos días?¿Cómo iba a explicarlo en el pueblo?

- Ahora descansa, Star. Ya arreglaremos las otras cosas en otro momento.

No quería hacerlo. Pero su cuerpo realmente necesitaba descansar. Star se quedó dormida entre la protección de la manada de lobos invernales.

Varias horas después, Star despertó de nuevo. Se sentía mucho mejor. Mulberry dormía a su lado. Un lobo, que montaba guardia cerca de los ponis, la miró y la saludó con la cabeza. Star hizo lo propio y se puso en pie, un poco temblorosa. La garganta le dolía, pero mucho menos que antes. Y podía respirar sin demasiados problemas. Se llevó una pezuña donde el worg la había mordido. Confundida buscó con el tacto. No podía ser... Cerca vio una charca congelada. Se levantó y se acercó.

No pudo creer lo que veía en el reflejo del hielo. Su garganta no tenía ninguna herida, como si nunca la hubiese sufrido. Y el garrazo que recibió en la frente también había desaparecido. Era imposible, ¡imposible! Unas heridas así, en el mejor de los casos, habrían dejado cicatriz. Era imposible que se curaran en dos días.

_- Magia loba, amiga mía._

Star se giró y se encontró a su amiga acercándose con una sonrisa en sus ojos..

_- Los ponis no sois los únicos que sabéis curar._

Star fue lo más rápido que pudo a su amiga y la abrazó. Un abrazo poni, no lobo. La loba le pasó una pata sobre el lomo. Las lagrimas fueron a sus ojos.

- ¡Creí que ibas a morir!¡Que íbamos a morir!

_- Yo también lo creí, amiga. Luchaste como una auténtica cazadora, usando el terreno a tu favor. Yo no lo habría hecho mejor._

Ambas amigas estuvieron un largo tiempo abrazadas, consolándose mutuamente. A pesar de su apariencia siempre serena, la loba había sufrido tanto como la poni. La idea de ver a su amiga morir se le antojaba... impensable a la vidente. Mulberry se despertó.

- ¡Star!

Star se separó de su amiga y abrazó a Mulberry.

- ¿Viniste a buscarme?

- No se por qué te sorprendes, ni que me hubiera metido en medio de una manada de lobos -bromeó Mulberrry-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Star explicó cómo les habían atacado los worgs. Mulberry le contó a Star que los lobos lo llevaron hasta ella. Que habían estado dos días guardándola, gruñendo a su lado. La vidente les explicó que así funciona la magia loba.

Star encontró increíble poder hablar con otros lobos aparte de su amiga. Los lobos invernales le hablaban con respeto, y alguno expresó, como lo hacen los lobos, agradecimientos por haber luchado junto a su vidente. "_Nuestros ancestros decían que era mejor no cazar ponis. Comprendo qué querían decir._", "_Los worgs que combatiste tenían heridas que yo nunca podría infrigir"_, eran sólo algunos ejemplos de lo que expresaban los lobos. Respeto y agradecimiento.

También vio algunos lobeznos, los más jóvenes de la manada, con apenas unas semanas de vida. Éstos se acercaron a la poni, olisqueándola y subiéndose en su grupa. Algunos le preguntaron si era cierto que había luchado contra los worgs, y se impresionaban cuando la poni les respondía en idioma lobo.

Star y Mulberry, al anochecer, se prepararon para emprender el camino de vuelta. Star quiso ir a despedirse una última vez de su amiga, pero ésta la esperaba, con toda la manada formando un semicírculo junto a ella. La vidente avanzó.

_- Mis hermanos y yo queremos pedirte algo._

_- Dime, amiga mía._

Mulberry miró la escena a cierta distancia, y vio que Star entreabría la boca, mirando a su amiga con sorpresa y emoción. "Será... un honor" dijo la poni de pronto. Los lobos formaron un círculo, dejando a Star en el centro del mismo. Mulberry la veía entre los cuerpos de los cazadores, tranquila, impresionada y excitada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Primero fue la loba la que empezó a hablar.

_- Somos los lobos invernales. La noche es nuestro reino. La nieve es nuestra hermana. Nuestros aullidos llaman a la tormenta._

La loba repitió el mantra, el alma de su manada, una y otra vez. Poco a poco, los lobos que la rodeaban se unieron a ella. Sus gruñidos llenaron la noche. El viento empezó a soplar y las nubes se formaron de la nada sobre el círculo de lobos.

_- Somos los lobos invernales. La noche es nuestro reino. La nieve es nuestra hermana. Nuestros aullidos llaman a la tormenta. _-repitió Star con los lobos.

El viento aumentó de intensidad y los truenos resonaron entre las nubes. Los gruñidos fueron creciendo de intensidad hasta que dejó de oírse cualquier otra cosa. Sin previo aviso, todos los lobos callaron. Star lo hizo también, con perfecta sincronía, sin saber bien por qué. La tormenta sobre ellos pareció guardar un tenso silencio.

Star supo lo que tenía que hacer sin que nadie se lo hubiera explicado. Cogió aire y alzó la cabeza, abriendo los labios como si quisiera besar las nubes. Aulló: un aullido agudo, largo y sostenido. Y la tormenta le devolvió el saludo con un trueno. Toda la manada de lobos cogió aire y aulló a su vez, uniéndose al aullido de la poni.

Un rayo cayó desde la tormenta en el centro del círculo, dirigiéndose a Star. Pero justo antes de tocarla, el rayo se dividió en una semiesfera, engullendo a la poni en ella. Pero Star no temía: sabía que no iba a dañarla.

Los aullidos se sucedieron durante varios minutos hasta que la tormenta dejó de descargar rayos. Tan pronto como los lobos callaron, las nubes desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido. Mulberry se acercó, preocupado, pero en el centro del círculo sólo se alzaba una impresionada y... _feliz_ Star Whistle.

Star miró a los lobos a su alrededor. Pero ya no lo hacía con los mismos ojos que antes. No los conocía, pero... era como si siempre los hubiera conocido. Supo quien era un gran corredor, quien era un gran rastreador. Pero más hallá: sintió el vínculo de lealtad, amor y respeto que ataba a todos los lobos. Lo sintió como si fuera suyo propio. Y sintió que los lobos compartían ese sentimiento hacia la poni también.

Ahora entendía el temple siempre sereno de su amiga loba. Los lobos nunca necesitaban expresar sus sentimientos: los compartían de una forma que sólo un lobo podía entender y percibir. Star sentía la presencia de todos los lobos e, incluso sin verlos, podía sentir dónde estaban escondidos los lobeznos. Estaban espiando a sus mayores desde un matorral cercano.

Miró a su amiga. Y sintió el amor, el respeto, la lealtad y la amistad que la loba sentía por ella. Una amistad tan fuerte que las había llevado a ambas a arriesgarse lo indecible la una por la otra. Que las había llevado a las puertas de la muerte. Una amistad que nunca, nunca moriría. Star sintió lágrimas en los ojos, embargada por la marea de emociones que caía sobre ella. La vidente se acercó a la poni.

_- Siempre que vengamos a este territorio serás bienvenida en la manada, hermana._

Star comprendió que ya no era amiga de la loba. Entendió por qué no podía explicarle qué era un hermano para un lobo invernal. Era algo indescriptible, algo inexplicable. Sólo una palabra podía describirlo.

Star ahora era una más de la manada. Era una hermana de los lobos.

La hermana poni.

* * *

_Bienvenida a la manada, hermana poni._

_Gracias Unade por emocionarte al leerte este capítulo._


	12. Capítulo 12: El juicio

**La noche de la cacería**

Berry Punch se despertó al escuchar un aullido en la noche, aunque no le dio importancia. Pero cuando decenas más respondieron a éste, abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama. ¿Los lobos estaban de caza en la montaña? Se levantó y fue a la ventana. No había luna esa noche, tampoco nubes. La entreabrió para escuchar el exterior. Durante mucho rato no hubo ningún ruido extraño.

_Cra-ack._

Un tremendo crujir de madera hizo eco en las paredes de la montaña. Lo siguieron varios gruñidos y un nuevo crujir. El sonido venía de algún lugar montaña abajo, no del valle. Los lobos estaban cerca. De pronto escuchó un rugido, casi un grito de dolor que recorrió todo Mountain Peak. Asustada, Berry Punch cerró la ventana y la contraventana. Escuchó ruidos en las casas de los vecinos que se habían despertado. Berry encendió varias velas. Si los lobos estaban cazando cerca del pueblo, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. Era mejor estar despierto y no salir de casa.

Un rápido galope resonó en las calles del pueblo. Miró por el resquicio de una contraventana. Sólo llevó a ver una sombra amarilla correr. ¿Mulberry? ¿Qué hacía su hijo fuera esa noche? Parecía ir hacia la casa de Star Whistle y Glittering Light. Tuvo miedo, miedo por su hijo. Tenía que pararlo y decirle que volviera a casa. Dispuesta corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos...

...de pronto, ya no sentía miedo. En su lugar se alzó la confusión. ¿Por qué de golpe ya no tenía miedo por su hijo? Era lógico tener miedo, los lobos podría cazar a Mulberry. No entendía por qué, pero no tenía más miedo. Se giró y miró hacia el interior de su casa. De golpe la confusión que sentía también murió, y en su lugar quedó sólo una ligera inquietud. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

Las velas que había encendido se apagaron una a una, extinguidas por una brisa que no existía. La casa se quedó en la penumbra, sólo iluminada por las brasas que aún vivían en la chimenea. Frente a la yegua la oscuridad creció. Pero era una oscuridad tangible, como una nube que surgía... de debajo de su casa. El corazón de Berry Punch empezó a latir con fuerza y retrocedió un paso. De la negra nube brillaron dos ojos: plateados, brillantes, con una pupila blanca casi invisible. Berry Punch quiso gritar, pero no pudo, como si algo se hubiera apoderado de sus actos. El terror fue sustituido por el miedo a la muerte. Éste por una mera inquietud. La inquietud murió, dejando a la yegua exhausta, incapaz de procesar sus sentidos o de actuar. Y mientras ésto ocurría, los ojos de la nube aumentaron su intensidad, brillando cada vez más, ganando fuerza mientras todos los sentimientos de Berry Punch eran absorbidos por la tenebrosa criatura.

La yegua cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

La nube se arremolinó, tomando forma. Tras los ojos apareció una vaporosa cabeza, como la de un poni con rasgos afilados. El cuello la siguió, sustentándose sobre un cuerpo negro semi transparente. Era un ser cuadrúpedo, excepto porque sus patas no acababan en pezuñas: en su lugar desaparecían, difuminándose en la oscuridad, dando la impresión de que la criatura flotaba en el aire.

La fata negra abrió la boca, pequeña, paladeando el aire. En el pueblo se respiraba el miedo. Escuchaba a los lobos luchar en algún lugar de la montaña. Pero no eran sólo lobos invernales. No, los hermanos de la tormenta estaban luchando contra otro enemigo. No la molestarían esa noche.

La vidente de los lobos invernales casi había acabado con todas las fatas. Sólo una había logrado resguardarse de la ira de la tormenta. Pero supo el error que habían cometido: habían llamado al enjambre demasiado pronto. Las ponis vieron cambios en sus amigos y vecinos, _intuyeron_ la influencia de las fatas. Eso había hecho que la cazadora loba apareciera. Desde entonces, la última fata había tardado un año en recuperar sus fuerzas y poder materializarse de nuevo en el mundo. Se había alimentado de esa poni poco a poco, absorbiendo sólo sus sentimientos negativos: el miedo y la ira por la muerte de su marido. Noche tras noche. Finalmente había conseguido la suficiente energía para dar el siguiente paso.

La oscura fata cerró los ojos. Un humo negro, frío, surgió de su cuerpo, acumulándose en una nueva nube a su lado. La nube flotó, mirando sin ojos a la fata que la había creado, que le indicó qué debía hacer. Se lanzó sobre la inconsciente poni, fundiéndose con su cuerpo como una sombra. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Berry Punch se levantara y mirara a la fata sin miedo.

La fata le habló, sin palabras, pero la poseída poni la entendió como si hablara su propio idioma.

- Vivirás la vida de esta poni. No te alimentes de ningún otro hasta que de la orden. Debemos permanecer escondidas hasta que todo el pueblo sea nuestro.

- Sí, mi reina.

La reina de las fatas se difuminó en una nube y, oculta en la oscuridad, voló hasta una casa vecina. Una pequeña familia que tenía continuas disputas. Ideal para seguir ganando poder sin llamar la atención.

La fata que poseía a Berry Punch sintió el alma de ésta aterrorizada en el interior de su consciencia. Se alimentó de su miedo y desesperación hasta que la esencia de la poni dejó de luchar.

Las fatas tardarían años en recuperarse, en poseer todo Mountain Peak. Pero habían aprendido de su error pasado, y no iban a repetirlo. En un pueblo en el que nadie dominaba la magia, las fatas negras no tenían rival. Sólo tenían que evitar llamar de nuevo a los lobos invernales.

Sólo necesitaban esperar...

* * *

**3 días después:**

Star Whistle y Mulberry ascendían poco a poco la montaña. La manada de lobos invernales había partido a otros territorios. La unión con sus nuevos hermanos se durmió a medida que se alejaba de ellos, pero Star podía sentirla latir en su mente. A pesar de la distancia sentía la presencia de su amiga y su manada. Era una sensación reconfortante.

Pero la poni, de hecho, ambos ponis, estaban preocupados.

- Star, he estado pensando... -empezó Mulberry.

- ¿En qué vamos a decir? -terminó Star.

- Sí. Desapareciste de noche, mientras se escuchaba el combate de los lobos y los worgs. El pueblo... sospechará.

Tras un par de horas ascendiendo llegaron al llano junto al sendero que llevaba a la montaña. Star no pudo evitar pensar que lo tendría que reparar y... limpiar. No era una tarea que se le antojara agradable. Pero eso sólo era si llegaba a tener tiempo para hacerlo.

No había nada que pudiera decir que librara a Star de toda sospecha. Esta vez no serían las palabras de un poni como Silver Boulder contra las suyas. Esta vez se enfrentaba a hechos: haber desaparecido, aparecer tres días después sin signos de haber huido de los lobos y su cacería... eran demasiadas coincidencias para esconderlas, por muy hábil que fuera la estratagema que idearan. Pero Star no había hecho nada malo. El pueblo, sus vecinos y amigos, la habían protegido cuando descubrieron que Silver Boulder la había intentado forzar.

Pasaron junto al torrente. Bajo el hielo podía escuchar el agua correr. El invierno estaba por tocar a su fin.

Sólo había un camino que seguir, sólo había una opción. Y si no funcionaba... tendría que despedirse de todos. Pero no podía seguir ocultando lo evidente a sus vecinos. A sus pacientes. A su pueblo.

- Lo voy a contar, Mulberry. No tengo más remedio.

El poni asintió en silencio y se quedó pensativo.

- Estaré contigo, Star.

Gracias...

Star se detuvo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La angustia que sentía en el pecho era tan fuerte que casi le costaba respirar. Sintió las pezuñas de Mulberry sobre ella. Le devolvió el abrazo.

- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

Pocas horas después, a medio día, un vecino vio a una pareja de ponis llegando a Mountain Peak. Gritó, diciendo "¡Son ellos!¡Mulberry y Star!". El resto de habitantes del pueblo se reunieron en el camino. Cuando les alcanzaron, dos yeguas salieron de la aglomeración y se lanzaron sobre los recién llegados: Star fue abrazada por Glittering Light, y Mulberry a su vez fue abrazado por Berry Punch.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¡Os hemos buscado por todo! -preguntó un vecino.

Ni Star ni Mulberry parecían heridos, pero sí estaban sucios como si no se hubieran lavado en días. Aunque el estado de Star era peor, ya que no había logrado eliminar del todo algunas manchas de sangre que, con los días, se habían vuelto de un translúcido marrón. Star, cuando su madre la soltó, dio dos pasos adelante y habló al pueblo.

- Estamos bien. Hay cosas que debo contaros. Dejadnos un tiempo para lavarnos un poco. Os veré en la plaza del pueblo.

Los ponis murmuraron, aunque no se negaron a la petición de la curandera. Star evitó contarle a su madre lo que pretendía hacer: Glittering habría intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión, lo que habría sido peor para todos.

Ya lavada, salió de su casa. Frente a la puerta esperaba Mulberry, que se acercó a su amiga.

- ¿Lista?

- No... -respondió ella con la congoja reflejada en su rostro.

- Star, una cosa que he pensado. No sabes qué ocurrió con mi padre, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué? Pero...

- ¡No lo sabes! -dijo Mulberry con firmeza- Si hablas de lo que ocurrió el pueblo se asustará más. No sabes qué le ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo?

Star asintió en silencio. Después fueron a la plaza. El pueblo ya estaba reunido, así como los ponis más ancianos. Eran los que tomaban las decisiones que afectaban a todo el pueblo, y era rara la ocasión en que se requería que hicieran uso de su posición. Pero intuían que lo que iba a contar Star Whistle afectaba a todo Mountain Peak.

La curandera tragó saliva y se dirigió al centro de la congregación, a la misma piedra donde Silver Boulder lanzó sus acusaciones. Tras unos segundos, Star miró alrededor y dijo:

- La verdad es que no se por dónde empezar...

- Empieza por el evento más importante, y después sigue desde el principio. -sugirió uno de los ancianos.

La poni lo miró. Había pensado mil cosas que decir, pero no lograba decidirse por ninguna. Pero el anciano tenía razón, tenía que empezar por lo más importante. Luchando por mantener su voz audible, habló a todos sus vecinos y amigos.

- Lo que dijo Silver Boulder tenía una parte de verdad y una de mentira. Nunca he contado nuestros secretos a los lobos para que pudieran cazarnos mejor. Pero mi... mi... mi mejor amiga es una loba invernal. La misma loba que me rescató de la tormenta y me trajo de vuelta al pueblo cuando tenía seis años.

Las mandíbulas de tres docenas de ponis se abrieron a la vez. Glittering Light imaginaba lo que iba a hacer su hija, pero realmente esperaba equivocarse. Rezó a todos los dioses de conocía porque la ayudaran. Poco a poco las voces se alzaron cuando varios vecinos señalaron a Star. Algunos clamaban que se habían equivocado al apoyarla, otros que no deberían haber expulsado a Silver Boulder. Uno de los ponis ancianos, de pelaje oscuro y crines canosas llamado Soaring Wisdom, se levantó y gritó:

- ¡SILENCIO!

El pueblo tardó unos minutos en obedecer la orden. Cuando la plaza guardó silencio de nuevo habló a Star.

- Cuéntalo todo. Desde el principio.

Star explicó, durante la siguiente hora, cómo se había desarrollado su amistad con la loba. Cómo año tras año se reunían varias veces en la montaña. Que habían jugado, hablado, y aprendido la una de la otra. Que la loba le había enseñado a hablar en lobo y que, teniendo seis años, lo que los vecinos creyeron era un rugido de la poni en realidad quería decir "gracias". La cabaña que había construido e incendiado tres años atrás, y que luego volvió a construir. No dijo nada de que su madre la ayudó.

También hizo énfasis en que los lobos no cazaban a los ponis, no sólo por la amistad de la loba y Star, sino porque los ponis eran presas peligrosas. No les explicó lo que pasó la noche en que el padre de Mulberry desapareció, ni que ahora era una hermana de los lobos invernales.

- Hace tres noches me reuní con mi amiga loba. Pero otros lobos, los worgs, la atacaron. Una pelea territorial. Yo me vi metida en ella. Nos refugiamos en la cabaña donde resistimos hasta que llegó la manada de los lobos invernales a salvarnos.

- ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en volver? -preguntó un vecino

- Porque caí herida, mucho. Casi... casi morí. Pero los lobos me salvaron y me cuidaron hasta que pude caminar por mi misma.

Hubo murmullos incrédulos.

- ¿Cómo es que no tienes heridas ahora?

- No lo se. Magia loba.

Los vecinos murmuraron entre ellos. Los ancianos observaron alrededor, escuchando los comentarios de los habitantes del pueblo. Finalmente se levantaron. La gente se calló, sabiendo que iban a interrogar a Star.

- Star, ¿por qué nos cuentas ésto ahora? Más importante, ¿por qué lo mantuviste en secreto?

- Porque... tenía miedo -respondió la yegua- de cómo reaccionaríais. De que me... expulsarais, de que no me permitierais seguir viendo a mi amiga -dijo bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué nos lo cuentas ahora?

- Porque... sois mi pueblo. Sois mi familia. Si inventara una excusa ahora las dudas y la sospecha podrían dividirnos. No quiero que eso ocurra.

- ¿Sabes qué ocurrió la noche de la tormenta y el aullido?¿Cuando desapareció el marido de Berry Punch?

Star guardó un segundo de silencio con la boca abierta, pero recordó las palabras de Mulberry: "no lo sabes, Star".

- No... no lo sé.

Un vecino se adelantó. Era Berry Punch. Star se preocupó, ¿usaría ésta ocasión para atacarla de nuevo?

- Dime, ¿qué pasó entonces con Silver Boulder?

- Silver Boulder me siguió una noche que me reuní con la loba. Nos vio. Juró que no diría nada, pero cuando llegamos al pueblo... me amenazó. Me dijo que si no... yacía con él os lo contaría todo. Si no fuera por que Mulberry apareció para ayudarme, Silver lo habría logrado.

- ¿Entonces los lobos mataron a Silver? -preguntó otro vecino. Se sabía que Silve nunca había pisado Cordillera del Río.

Star miró alrededor, abriendo la boca, buscando cómo explicarlo. Pero su duda bastó para entender el "sí" que la yegua no se atrevía a decir. Los vecinos guardaron silencio cuando Soaring Wisdom se giró hacia Mulberry.

- ¿Tú sabías todo esto?

- Sí -respondió él- Star me lo contó después de la pelea que tuve con Silver Boulder. También conocí a su amiga loba, la cual nunca me amenazó.

- ¿Qué hiciste hace tres noches, cuando Star desapareció?

- Salí a buscarla. Seguí el rastro de los lobos hasta el valle. Los encontré y me llevaron con Star. Vi la cabaña de Star, destrozada, y los cuerpos de los worgs. He visto cómo los lobos invernales la cuidaron durante dos días y sus noches. Nos trajeron hierbas para comer. Y también vi las heridas de Star. La habían mordido en el cuello, cuando llegué casi no respiraba. Pero la... _magia loba_ la curó en solo dos días. Después volvimos aquí.

- ¿Crees que los lobos utilizaron a Star para conseguir información para cazarnos y devorarnos?

Los vecinos hablaron en voz baja. Mulberry respondió con firmeza.

- No. Si así fuera, no estaría vivo.

Los ancianos se reunieron en círculo para debatir. Los vecinos empezaron a alzar la voz, discutiendo entre ellos lo ocurrido. Star aguardaba inquieta lo que iba a ocurrir. Temía, y con razón, que la expulsaran del pueblo. O peor, ¿y si decidían cazar a los lobos?¿O expulsar también a Mulberry?¿O...? La imaginación de Star volaba ante todas las posibilidades, cada cual más atroz que la anterior.

Finalmente los sabios se dirigieron al pueblo y a Star.

- Discutiremos lo que haremos durante la próxima hora con todo el pueblo. Después los ancianos nos reuniremos para tomar nuestra decisión final. Star Whistle, deberás aguardar en tu casa hasta entonces. Mulberry, al estar también relacionado con lo ocurrido, deberás aguardar con ella.

Star asintió y, en silencio, fue a su casa acompañada por Mulberry. Tan pronto como estuvieron solo se abrazaron. Ahora sólo les quedaba aguardar.

En la plaza los vecinos empezaron a discutir entre ellos. Las opiniones estaban divididas entre los que creían que Star Whistle se había puesto en peligro, y los que creían que había puesto en peligro a todo el pueblo.

- ¿Y si ha ayudado a los lobos en sus cacerías, qué?

- ¡Por favor! -respondió otro vecino- ¡Es Star, ella nunca haría eso!

- ¿Y qué hay de Silver? ¡Está claro que los lobos lo mataron! -gritó otra voz

- Bueno, sí, pero tampoco es que no se lo...

- Basta. -dijo Soaring Wisdom

El pueblo se giró hacia el anciano.

- Los que tengáis algo que decir, lo haréis por turnos. Si alguien quiere responder, lo hará de uno en uno. Quien no pueda seguir estas reglas, que vuelva a su casa.

La primera en avanzar fue Glittering Light.

- Sabéis quien es Star Whistle. No es sólo la curandera, es una poni que siempre se ha preocupado por los que le rodean. Ella nunca haría daño a nadie, mucho menos a su propio pueblo. No es que yo sea su madre: sabéis que es cierto.

Los ponis murmuraron entre ellos, muchos asintiendo a lo que decía Glittering Light. No podían concebir que la curandera les traicionara. Otra poni avanzó.

- No creo que nos haya traicionado. Pero si nos mintió para esto, ¿qué más mentiras nos ha contado? ¿Acaso es cierto eso de que Silver Boulder la intentó violar?

El tono de los murmullos subió cuando la gente empezó a discutir. Glittering gritó que cómo se atrevían a acusar a su hija de semejante barbaridad, otros que ahora ya no habría forma de saber la verdad, ya que Silver estaba muerto. Otro poni se adelantó.

- ¡Pero recordad lo que contaba Plantain Hooves! Que Star, siendo sólo una potrilla, quiso aprender a curar después de ver a Mulberry herido, ¡para poder ayudar a otros si hacía falta. Una poni así no inventaría una violación.

- ¡Pero tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si Silver lo contaba! -respondió alguien- El miedo te lleva a hacer... locuras.

- ¡Además los lobos mataron a Silver! -gritó otro vecino- ¿Cómo sabemos que no volverán a hacerlo?

Uno de los ancianos avanzó.

- Yo tengo una pregunta, porque la memoria me falla. En los últimos diez años, ¿cuántos ponis han muerto bajo las mandíbulas de los lobos invernales?¿Cuántos desde que Star fue rescatada por los lobos?

Pasaron varios segundos, mientras los vecinos murmuraban entre ellos recogiendo la información.

- Pues... si contamos a Silver... uno. -respondió alguien

- Partió de día, ¿verdad? Y nunca llegó a Cordillera. Eso quiere decir que lo cazaron de día. ¿Cuántos de vosotros habéis viajado solos montaña abajo durante el día?

El anciano había levantado una duda en favor de Star: si Silver fue cazado de día, ¿por qué no habían muerto más ponis? Todo el mundo sabía que los lobos invernales cazan de noche. ¿Por qué lo cazaron de día pues?

- Creo que si realmente esa loba es la mejor amiga de Star Whistle, mató a Silver Boulder para protegerla.

- ¿Y qué les da derecho a los lobos para ajusticiar a nadie? -preguntó alguien

- Nada. Sólo expongo lo que creo que ha ocurrido.

Mientras la discusión tenía lugar, Berry Punch observaba un poco retirada del grupo. Las emociones que se mezclaban ahí eran muy intensas. Había muchos que tenían miedo, otros que estaban decepcionados, otros preocupados... Y había muchos que deseaban que Star Whistle abandonara el pueblo, a pesar de que no lo decían. Sentimientos a flor de piel, un quiebre en la paz de Mountain Peak. ¿Debían aprovecharlo? Berry Punch miró hacia una casa a su espalda. La oscuridad tras las ventanas le devolvió la mirada, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

- …tras haber expuesto vuestros argumentos -dijo Soaring Wisdom- tenemos que saber vuestra opinión. ¿Qué creéis que hay que hacer? ¿Debemos castigar a Star Whistle, o por el contrario, permitirle permanecer en el pueblo?

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Muchos tenían su propia idea, pero no se atrevían a alzar la voz ni a favor ni en contra de la curandera. Una yegua avanzó en solitario al centro de la plaza.

- Yo creo que no se lo merece. -dijo Berry Punch con firmeza. Glittering la miró con odio, a punto de avanzar hacia ella cuando la yegua siguió- Yo creo que no se merece ni plantear esta duda. Star Whistle ha actuado movida por el miedo y la lealtad a su amiga, pero no por traicionarnos. ¡Incluso supo perdonarme después de lo que llegué a decirle, por el amor de Celestia!

Glittering light tuvo que escuchar bien para asegurarse que sus sentidos no la engañaban. Avanzó junto a Berry Punch y miró a la multitud.

- Saira, ¿no cuidó Star de tus hijos cuando una enfermedad casi no los dejaba respirar? -se giró hacia otro poni- Landi, ¿te pidió nunca algo a cambio de estar junto a vosotros cuando murió tu padre? -se giró de nuevo- Twist, ¿no te ayudó Star cuando le explicaste que tu conejito estaba enfermo? -después miró a todo el pueblo, uno a uno- ¿Cuántos de vosotros le habéis contado un secreto a mi hija, la curandera, que ha guardado tan celosamente que ni siquiera yo los conozco?¿Cuándo se ha negado mi hija a prestaros ayuda cuando os ha hecho falta?

Los ponis, que habían ido asintiendo a medida que Glittering narraba los actos de Star, murmuraban afirmativamente. Star era una curandera entregada, que se preocupaba por todos los miembros del pueblo, y que no dudaba en pasar noches fuera de casa por atender a un poni especialmente enfermo.

Pero había todavía muchos que desconfiaban. Star se había relacionado voluntariamente con los lobos invernales, los seres que solían cazar a los ponis y que aún usaban para asustar a los niños en la noche de Nightmare Moon. Y lo que era más, había luchado junto a ellos. ¿Por qué no les había dejado simplemente matarse entre ellos, como habría hecho cualquier otro poni? Y la magia loba... no auguraba nada bueno. Un poni, macho, se adelantó.

- Hay algo que no hemos respondido. Star dice no saber nada, pero no la creo. La noche que desapareció tu marido, Berry Punch, se escuchó primero un aullido, y después cayeron los rayos. Las leyendas dicen que los lobos invernales podían llamar a la tormenta. Yo creo que esa loba tuvo algo que ver con ese suceso.

Hubo más murmullos aprobatorios.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros ha pensado -gritó alguien más- que Star Whistle tiene a una manada de lobos dispuesta a matar a quien la contradiga?¿Quién nos dice que no es una forma de obligarnos a hacer su voluntad?

Los vecinos que apoyaban a Star empezaron a discutir a grito pelado ante la idea. Los sabios ancianos se levantaron y, tras anunciarlo, se dirigieron a una cabaña para debatir.

* * *

- Creo que deberíamos echarla del pueblo -comentó uno de los ancianos-, aunque no tuviera maldad, nos ha puesto en peligro.

- Pero en 10 años los lobos no han cazado a ningún poni, salvo a Silver Boulder, y yo tengo mis dudas al respecto -respondió otro.

Soaring Wisdom se reclinó sobre la silla. Su resentida espalda crujía al estar tanto tiempo en la misma postura. Es cierto que temía que Star hubiera traído el mal a Mountain Peak, pero también era cierto que la primera palabra que le venía a la cabeza al pensar en ella era "amor". Y es que Star mostraba un profundo y sincero amor por todos los ponis de Mountain Peak. ¿Cómo iba ella a traicionarlos.

- Creo que deberíamos votar frente al pueblo. -comentó un tercer anciano.

Soaring siguió meditando sobre su decisión. Y cuanto más meditaba, menos importante le parecía que Star hubiera hecho amistad con una loba. De hecho quizá era beneficioso para el pueblo. ¿Cómo iba a temer que las acciones de Star pudieran...? Qué estupidez. Casi con una sonrisa en la cara se incorporó.

- Salgamos y votemos. Ya llevamos aquí mucho rato.

Los cinco ancianos se levantaron y salieron de la cabaña. Ninguno se percató de cómo una nube negra se filtró entre los maderos del suelo.

* * *

Star y Mulberry aguardaban en la plaza central. La gente había hecho un corro frente a ellos, mientras aguardaban que los ancianos salieran de la casa. Star temblaba ligeramente, aunque intentaba mantener el temple.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando los ancianos salieron y se dirigieron a la plaza.

- Vamos a realizar la votación. La pregunta que responderá es si Star Whistle, curandera, debe abandonar el pueblo o no.

Star se mordió un labio, mirando al suelo. Sintió cómo Mulberry le apretaba una pezuña. Era un gran apoyo contar con él en esa situación. Los cinco ancianos se pusieron en linea, y el primero se adelantó:

- A favor.

Star sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Entre los ponis reunidos hubo varios comentarios aprobando o rechazando la decisión del anciano.

- En contra – sentenció el segundo juez.

- En contra – dijo el tercero.

La curandera levantó la mirada del suelo, ¿Estaba saliendo bien? Mulberry la miró, sonriente, con la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien. El cuarto anciano se adelantó.

- A favor.

Glittering Light, Mulberry y Star sintieron como si el corazón se les detuviera por un instante. El cuarto juez se retiró, y el último anciano, Soaring Wisdom, se adelantó. Miró a todo el pueblo, deteniendo su mirada un momento en Glittering Light y en Star Whistle. Después pronunció las palabras que marcaban el destino de Star.

- En contra.

Más de la mitad del pueblo gritó de alegría. La otra mitad no reaccionó abucheando abiertamente, aunque estaban en contra de la decisión. Soaring Wisdom pidió silencio levantando las pezuñas.

- Hay unas condiciones, Star Whistle.

Star cerró los ojos. Le iban a prohibir ver a los lobos nunca más. No podría acatar esa orden. No podía, no ahora que era una hermana de la manada. Antes abandonaría el pueblo.

- Sabemos que seguirás viendo a tu amiga, Star. Pero el resto de su manada deberá permanecer en el valle. Y deberás informar los días que tu amiga loba esté en la montaña. ¿Aceptas cumplir estas normas?

La poni no podía creer lo que oía. No la echaban del pueblo. No le prohibían ver a su amiga, ni le imponían ninguno de los terribles castigos que habían atravesado su mente. En su lugar... aceptaban que fuera amiga de un lobo. Bueno, al menos una parte del pueblo. Star miró a Soaring sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Acepto las normas, y acepto cumplirlas.

Star Whistle y Mulberry se fundieron en un abrazo mientras la parte del pueblo que apoyaba a la curandera les rodeaba y les felicitaba por el resultado del juicio. Glittering, incapaz de alcanzar a su hija, vio cómo Berry Punch se alejaba de vuelta a su casa. La llamó y corrió a su lado.

- ¿Sí, Glittering Light? -preguntó Berry Punch

- Sólo quería decirte... gracias. Gracias por defender a mi hija.

Berry Punch la miró un instante y le devolvió una sincera sonrisa.

- No hay de qué.

* * *

_Bienvenidas de nuevo, fatas negras._


	13. Capítulo 13: Consecuencias

Tras el juicio, Star y Mulberry pasaron bastante rato con sus familias, y hablando con los amigos que apoyaban sinceramente que se quedaran. También los había que no decían la verdad, y Star lo notaba. Había ponis que únicamente les felicitaron por no parecer descorteses, pero que realmente deseaban que Star hubiese sido expulsada del pueblo. Ella no podía evitar que notaran que se había dado cuenta, por lo que las conversaciones con esos ponis acababan incómoda y rápidamente.

Cuando los vecinos fueron volviendo a sus quehaceres ya estaba anocheciendo. Mulberry se despidió, pero no se alejó demasiado antes des ecuchar a Star:

- Espera, te acompaño.

Mulberry sonrió y asintió. Caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta su casa. No hizo falta una invitación para que Star entrara con él. Mulberry preparó la chimenea, la casa estaba muy fría, y encendió varias velas. Star se acercó.

- Mulberry, no se cómo agradecértelo.

Él la miró. Quiso decir algo, pero pensó que era mejor dejar a la yegua continuar.

- Si no fuera por ti -dijo Star- no habría tenido fuerzas para hacer lo que hice. No habría podido decirles la verdad a todos. Y tu testimonio fue... influyente para la decisión que tomaron los ancianos, estoy segura. No... no sé cómo darte las gracias. Nada que haga podrá pagártelo nunca, Mulberry.

- Star, no me debes nada.

- Pero...

- No, escucha -dijo Mulberry-. Cuando mi padre... cambió, estuve a punto de huir del pueblo. No sé por qué fui a verte, pero tú no dudaste en ayudarme, hasta el punto de enfrentarte a mi madre en mi favor. Y nunca me pediste nada a cambio, Star. Además... ya me has dado suficiente...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mulberry se acercó a la yegua, mirándola. Una mirada dulce, sincera... leal. Pero Star vio mucho más en sus ojos: amistad, cariño, preocupación... eran tantas las cosas que veía en Mulberry que no podía describirlas.

- Lo que quiero decir Star, es que saber que estás bien y que eres feliz es suficiente para mí. Te... te... -el poni pareció dudar- te aprecio mucho Star... sólo quiero que estés bien. Pase lo que pase.

Mulberry se giró, aparentemente prestando atención a que el fuego de la chimenea prendiera bien. Star se quedó quieta, sin saber bien qué hacer. Mulberrry parecía afectado, pero la estaba evitando. Quizá era mejor dejarlo así... pero quizá debería decir algo...

"_Escucha a tus instintos"_

Star se acercó a Mulberry. Le puso una pezuña sobre el rostro y le hizo mirarla. El joven poni parecía querer evitar el contacto visual con Star. ¿Vergüenza?¿Miedo? Claro que Star sabía lo que Mulberry no se atrevía a decir. Pero... Star dudaba de sus sentimientos. ¿Realmente era lo que quería?¿O quizá sólo estaba confundida por todo lo que había ocurrido? Quizá sólo quería devolverle un favor a Mulberry... quizá...

"_Escucha a tus instintos" -_la sabiduría de la loba hablaba con voz propia en la mente de la poni.

Star miró a los ojos de Mulberry, y recordó todas las veces que los había visto. La determinación que mostraban cuando la defendió de Silver Boulder. El miedo y el cariño que vio en ellos cuando se despertó rodeada por los lobos. La... _lealtad_ con la que brillaban cuando contó lo ocurrido en el juicio.

Sabía lo que sentía. Star lo sabía perfectamente. Era todo lo que siempre le había contado la loba. Palabras tan distintas, y a la vez tan parecidas... Cuando quieres a alguien no dudas en levantarte para protegerlo, aún cuando sabes que no tienes la capacidad de hacerlo. Cuando quieres a alguien es a él a quien acudes en busca de ayuda, como ella hizo tras saber que Silver había muerto. Como hizo Mulberry cuando se vio solo y perdido, siendo sólo un potro. Lealtad era la palabra que usaría su amiga loba.

Los ponis usarían "amor".

Pero Star tardaría tiempo en pensar todo esto. Porque, en ese preciso momento sólo escuchaba a sus instintos. Su mente se apagó, dejando que su cuerpo y sus sentimientos actuaran por sí mismos. En ese momento sólo importaban ella y Mulberry.

En ese momento, lo único que importaba era el beso.

* * *

Star despertó cuando el resplandor de un nuevo día entró a través de la ventana. Se intentó girar, pero notó que algo la apresaba. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue una pezuña amarilla sobre ella. La siguió hasta encontrar la cara de Mulberry, que seguía durmiendo a su espalda, abrazándola. La poni se azoró un poco al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Su cerebro empezó a girar sobre lo que podría pasar a continuación, pero Star lo hizo callar. Se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

No había estado tan a gusto en su vida.

* * *

Pocas semanas después, el invierno tocó a su fin y lo siguió la primavera. Como todos los años, Mountain Peak resucitó con el deshielo. Los recolectores, como Mulberry, empezaron a llenar las despensas el pueblo. Los primeros comerciantes del año se atrevieron a desafiar la montaña para subir hasta el pueblo. Los artesanos del mismo, como Glittering, bajaron a Cordillera del Río para vender sus figuras, herramientas y algún arma a los viajeros y los ponis nómadas del valle.

Esa era la época del año más tranquila para un curandero, ya que las enfermedades que portaba el invierno desaparecían. Tal como hacía su maestro, aprovechó para recolectar hierbas curativas y elaborar ungüentos y preparados varios. Hubo algún incidente menor durante la primavera, pero no hubo ni enfermos ni heridos de gravedad. Star también tuvo un enfrentamiento con un poni que la recriminó estar tras la desaparición del padre de Mulberry. Pero, cuando se hizo evidente que Star era pareja del propio Mulberry, muchos dudaban que la curandera tuviera algo que ver con ese hecho.

Los meses siguientes la relación entre Mulberry y Star siguió floreciendo. La madre de ella invitaba siempre que podía a Mulberry a comer en casa. Hubo una ocasión en que cenaron los cuatro juntos: Star, Glittering, Mulberry y Berry Punch. Pero, aunque la cena fue bien, se seguía notando cierta tensión cuando las dos madres ponis estaban juntas. No lo repitieron.

Una noche de verano, tras terminar de hacer varias cosas, Star trotó hacia el rellano junto a la cascada. Mulberry le había dicho que se encontrarían ahí, que tenía algo importante que decirle. Ya llevaban medio año juntos y nunca lo había notado tan preocupado e inquieto.

- ¿Pero qué ocurre? -le había preguntado Star horas antes

- No, no es nada grave Star.

- Pero dímelo, ¡no me dejes con la duda! -suplicó ella.

- No. Mejor te lo digo esta noche, ¿vale?

Al final Star tuvo que acceder. No podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago. ¿Algo iba mal? ¿Acaso le iba a pedir matrimonio? No, eso no sería tampoco. Vamos, Mulberry dando un paso tan importante así de improviso... no. Definitivamente no.

Junto al torrente vio a su novio. La luna brillaba y, al no haber nubes, su luz bañaba toda la montaña. Mulberry destacaba en la noche como... bueno, como un poni amarillo en la noche. Los dos se acercaron y se besaron brevemente. Mulberry no parecía enfadado, pero sí inquieto.

- ¿Qué ocurre Mulberry? Llevo todo el día preocupada.

- Eh... ya, perdona Star -dijo él-. Es que he estado pensando en varias cosas.

- ¿Sí?

- Ehm... es que después de lo que hemos pasado -continuó él-, de lo que hemos... vivido. No se, creo que podríamos... - balbuceante, se giró alejándose un poco de Star-...no estoy... vamos que te quiero Star. Y quería pedirte... ¡pero no hace falta que respondas! Es que creo que... este... que... qué noche más bonita, ¿verdad?

- ¡Mulberry, céntrate! -le dijo Star, incapaz de seguir el balbuceo de su novio- ¿Qué te pasa?

Mulberry miró a Star. Bajo el brillo de la luna estaba preciosa. Su pelaje brillaba como un tenue manto de estrellas. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su crin, lanzando reflejos dorados y plateados. Los ojos azules de Star brillaban por la inquietud ante la extraña actitud de su novio. Mulberry se acercó a ella y le cogió una pezuña. Tenía que decirlo.

- Star, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La poni inspiró ruidosamente por la proposición y no respondió, mirando fijamente a Mulberry sin parpadear. Éste pensó que se había equivocado, que iba a decir que no, que se había precipitado... cuando notó que Star no le miraba a él: miraba detrás de él. Sin soltarle la pezuña, y con cara de cruz, preguntó:

- Mi madre está detrás de mi, ¿verdad?

- Eh... no -dijo Star. Antes de que Mulberry pudiera suspirar añadió-, más bien... la mitad del pueblo.

De detrás de varios matorrales y alguna casa asomaba una decena de cabezas de poni, mirando a la pareja. Aguantaban la respiración, expectantes por la respuesta. Star vio a su madre. Seguro que era culpa de Glittering Light que hubiera tantons ponis espiándolos. Mulberry apretó la pezuña de Star. Ya no podía echarse atrás.

- ¿Qué...dices?

Star lo miró, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, con una lágrima de felicidad escapando de sus ojos. Los dos enamorados se abrazaron. Los testigos gritaron "¡Vivan los novios!".

* * *

Los preparativos de la boda se pusieron en marcha. Star y Mulberry decidieron celebrarla el día anterior al solsticio de verano -Mulberry quería que fuera durante el mismo solsticio, pero esa noche era una fiesta 'oficial' en Mountain Peak-. Planearon una boda típica, y le pidieron al anciano Soaring Wisdom que la oficiara. Petición a la que éste accedió encantado.

Star bajó con Mulberry a Cordillera del Río para encargar a los comerciantes algunas cosas para la boda. Regresaron al pueblo al día siguiente, contentos tras una buena racha de regateo. Iban hablando despreocupados cuando Star escuchó algo que la hizo girarse.

Era la tos, aguda y enfermiza, de un bebé.

Su madre, una poni de color marrón, hacía lo posible por consolarlo. Star no había hablado con ella ni una sola vez desde el juicio. Pero su deber y entrenamiento como curandera la hizo acercarse a ella.

Ya antes de entablar conversación, el entrenamiento de Star se encargó de diagnosticar al niño. Cara enrojecida por la fiebre, ojos vidriosos, una tos aguda que no expulsaba nada, las pezuñitas pálidas... Su maestro llamaba a esa enfermedad "Fiebre bromista", porque las patas del enfermo estaban muy frías, mientras que el resto del cuerpo ardía por la fiebre. Pero no tenía nada de broma la enfermedad.

- Fruitty Bell, tu hijo está muy enfermo. Debe llevar una semana así, ¿por qué no has venido a verme?

Fruitty Bell levantó la vista del bebé y espetó:

- ¿Y por qué iba a llevar a mi bebé a una bruja invernal?

Star mantuvo la compostura. Ya le habían hablado de ese apodo susurrado: algunos creían que podía hacer la magia de los lobos invernales para curar. De ahí el apodo: "bruja invernal". La curandera no perdió la calma y respondió con toda la serenidad que pudo.

- Fruitty, no uso ningún arte que el propio Plantain Hooves no utilizara en vida. Soy curandera, curo con las plantas, no con la magia.

- Puedes seguir con tus mentiras -respondió ella- como has hecho durante la mitad de tu vida. Pero yo no voy a creerlas.

- Escucha, sé que no hice bien, pero ya lo conté todo. Yo nunca hice nada que...

- ¿No hiciste qué? -la interrumpió la madre- ¿Que no contaste nada a los lobos para que nos pudieran cazar? ¡No me vengas con esas!

- Fruitty, eso no viene al caso... tu bebé...

- ¡Seguro que a tu amiga loba le encantaría comerse a mi bebé!

- ¡SI NO ME DEJAS DARLE UN REMEDIO TU HIJO MORIRÁ! -gritó Star fuera de sus casillas.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Los vecinos que miraban la discusión no se atrevían a decir nada. La madre cogió a su hijo con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño seriamente.

- No creo que esté seguro en tus pezuñas, Star Whistle.

- ¡No puedes poner tu... imaginación por encima de la vida de tu hijo!

- ¡No te acerques a mí, bruja! -gritó Fruitty cuando Star se acercó unos pasos

- Estás loca, ¡estás loca!

Mulberry se puso frente a Star, deteniendo su avance, y miró a Fruitty Belle. Ésta le devolvió la mirada, adusta.

- Que no se acerque a mi familia, Mulberry.

- Es tu hijo. Es tu _responsabilidad _-respondió él, arrastrando las sílabas en la última palabra.

La poni se alejó con su hijo. Star la miró, incapaz de contenerse.

- Ese niño va a morir, Mulberry. ¡Va a morir!

- Te creo Star. Pero no podemos hacer nada.

Star no se rindió. Habló con los vecinos y con los ancianos, para que convencieran a Fruitty Belle de que su hijo necesitaba tratamiento. Pero ésta se encerró en su casa, negándose a escuchar a nadie.

Dos días después se confirmó que Star estaba en lo cierto.

Tres días después se llevó a cabo el funeral por el hijo de Fruitty.

Star juró no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

_No todos los ponis aceptan lo que hizo Star. Algunos menos que otros._

_Se agradecen reviews. Un saludo._


	14. Capítulo 14: Grauj

Hacía un día espléndido.

El sol se alzaba sobre la montaña en un cielo sin nubes, presagio de que el cercano solsticio de verano iba a venir con la bendición de Celestia. La temperatura era agradable, incluso había quienes decían que hacía calor. Y eso es mucho decir en Mountain Peak.

En el pueblo sonaba música de diversos instrumentos, aunque predominaban las flautas de distintos tipos. Al otro lado del torrente, sobre una ligera pendiente alfombrada de flores, la mayor parte de los vecinos de Mountain Peak se reunían. Cantaban algunas de las melodías que los músicos, entre los que se encontraba Glittering Light, tocaban.

Los ponis abrieron un pasillo entre ellos, dejando que dos figuras avanzaran por él. Ambos llevaban un collar de flores hecho especialmente para la ocasión. En la parte más baja del mismo colgaba un símbolo tallado en madera: un nudo de los antiguos Ponceltas que simbolizaba el amor eterno. La crin de Star Whistle había sido alisada, cayendo sobre su cuello mecida por la brisa. Mulberry la llevaba recogida en una trenza que recorría su cuello hasta la espalda. Ambos llevaban sobre su lobo un pequeño fardo de tela.

Al final del pasillo un solitario y anciano poni esperaba, en pie y sonriente, a la feliz pareja. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, las canciones llegaron a su fin. Su voz fue lo único que se escuchó los siguientes minutos.

- Queridos amigos, hoy se marca un nuevo comienzo en Mountain Peak. Pues todos nos conocemos por distintos motivos. Por ser amigos, por ser hermanos, por ser recolectores o carpinteros. Pero al final, todos en Mountain Peak somos una gran familia, somos hermanos. Y es esa unión la que...

Mulberry dejó de prestar atención a Soaring Wisdom. Pensaba en Star Whistle. Hasta hacía solo algo más de medio año, la consideraba solo una gran amiga. Pero no fue hasta que la vio en peligro que se dio cuenta de lo que la yegua significaba para él. Fue cuando supo qué era lo que realmente sentía. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que él era un poni solitario, y que no necesitaba pareja. Pero la verdad es que no podía imaginarse con ninguna yegua que no fuera Star. Ella le daba sentido a su mundo, un mundo en el que él había sentido cosas que sólo su novia, su mujer, comprendía. Nunca permitiría que nada la dañara. Nunca.

De pronto escuchó la voz de Star diciendo "Lo juro". Tardó unos segundos en salir de su ensimismamiento.

- Eh, ¿qué?

- ¿Lo juras, Mulberry? -preguntó Soaring Wisdom

- Este... ¿cuál era la pregunta?

Star se llevó una pezuña a la cara mientras los presentes reían sin malicia. Soaring rió también y repitió la pregunta:

- ¿Juras amar y proteger a Star en la enfermedad y la salud hasta que la noche eterna te reclame?

- Lo juro -respondió Mulberrry

Soaring Wisdom cogió dos cerezas unidas y las entregó a la pareja. Cada uno cogió una y, mirándose a los ojos, se la comieron. Un símbolo de la vida y de la unión. Después se giraron a la vez y caminaron hacia sus Glittering Star y Berry Punch. Casi a la vez cogieron el fardo que llevaban, lo desenvolvieron, y se lo dieron a sus respectivas madres. Eran dos abrigos que ambos habían utilizado durante su niñez. Al devolvérselo a sus madres, como símbolo de ruptura, se separaban definitivamente de sus familias para formar la suya propia. Glittering Star no pudo contener una lágrima mirando a su hija, ya adulta. Star y Mulberry volvieron frente a Soaring Wisdom, sonriendo.

- Habéis jurado protegeros y amaros hasta vuestro último amanecer. Habéis compartido comida, la esencia de la vida, como iguales. Habéis roto definitivamente con vuestras familias para formar la vuestra. Que el sol sea testigo de este juramento, que Celestia bendiga esta unión. Hoy dejáis de ser niños. Hoy camináis como desposados. Hoy formáis una nueva familia.

Star Whistle y Mulberry se besaron, y los vecinos estallaron en aplausos y gritos de alegría.

La fiesta por la boda duró todo el día. La música sonaba sin cesar, la bebida fluía, y los vecinos se encargaban que en todo momento hubiera comida en abundancia. Las bodas en el pequeño pueblo siempre fueron un motivo de gran alegría y celebración. Incluso aquellos que no simpatizaban con Star Whistle acabaron uniéndose.

Cuando la noche estaba a punto de llegar la fiesta se acercó a su fin. Glittering Light dejó los instrumentos y ayudó a recogerlo todo. Una vecina miró alrededor y le preguntó:

- ¿Dónde están los novios? Hace rato que no los veo.

- Desaparecieron hace un par de horas -dijo Glittering con una sonrisa- como debe ser.

Montaña abajo, un poco más arriba del ya reparado y limpio refugio, Star se recostaba sobre el flanco de Mulberry mientras ambos miraban el anochecer. Hacía rato ya que se los collares de flores descansaban en el suelo. Star sentía por primera vez el peso del futuro frente a ella. Estaba lleno de incógnitas. Pero había algo seguro: el poni junto al que pasaría el resto de su vida.

- Te amo Mulberry.

- Y yo a ti, Star -respondió él sonriendo.

El sol se ocultó. Los recién casados recibieron a la luna besándose.

* * *

Tres semanas después Star notó... cambios en su cuerpo. Tenía un hambre rara, se levantaba sintiéndose bastante mal, y tenía más cambios de humor de lo normal. En el fondo sabía lo que era, pero... necesitaba una segunda opinión. Salió temprano -ya vivía con Mulberry- y fue a casa de su madre. Cuando Glittering abrió la puerta miró a Star de arriba abajo y le dijo:

- ¿Vienes a decirme que voy a ser abuela?

- Que... ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo...? -balbuceó Star

- Hija, soy tu madre, ¿cómo no iba a darme cuenta? -respondió Glittering tocándose la nariz.

Star palideció y se tambaleó un poco. Glittering corrió a su lado para que se apoyara, riendo divertida. Recordaba como, hacía ya 16 años, ella había reaccionado igual. Hizo entrar a su hija en la casa y le puso una infusión caliente delante.

La joven poni estuvo un rato en shock, pero a los pocos minutos empezó a sonreír y a murmurar "voy a ser madre... voy a ser madre".

- ¿Lo sabe ya Mulberry?

- No. Creo que será mejor que prepare las sales para cuando se lo diga. Creo que le dará un patatús.

Las dos yeguas echaron unas carcajadas, comentando todas las formas en que podría reaccionar Mulberry ante la noticia. El siguiente rato Glittering le explicó a Star cómo había sido para ella quedarse embarazada y cómo cambió su vida: que se mudó a Mountain Peak para asentarse, cómo la ayudaron muchos de los vecinos, y cómo decidió su nombre.

- Cuando naciste no sabía qué nombre darte. Era verano, salí fuera y vi una estrella fugaz. Pensé que era como un silbido y se me ocurrió: Star Whistle (silbido estelar). ¿Sabes ya qué nombre le pondrás?

Star pensó sobre ello. En Mountain Peak había una tradición respecto a los nombres. La madre ponía el primer nombre a su hijo, y el segundo se lo preguntaba a su hermana o a su mejor amiga. No todos la seguían. Star tuvo claro el primer nombre de su futuro hijo.

- Creo que le llamaré... Sweet, o Swetie.

- ¿Y el segundo nombre? Porque Sweet solo no queda muy bien.

- Le preguntaré a mi hermana, mamá.

- No tienes remedio hija -dijo Glittering sonriendo-, no tienes remedio.

Varias horas después Star le dio la noticia a Mulberry. No, no hizo falta usar las sales para despertarle. Aunque sí que hizo falta ir a casa del destilador para conseguir una botella de la sidra más fuerte que tuviera. Más tarde Mulberry saldría de su casa en medio de la noche, sonrojado por el licor, y gritaría "¡Voy a ser padre, Mountain Peak!¡Voy a ser padre!", y Star, avergonzada, intentaría impedirlo sin éxito.

* * *

El verano acabó, dejando pasar a un otoño y un invierno más suaves de lo acostumbrado. Star Whistle cumplió 16 años, y para cuando cayeron las primeras nevadas su embarazo ya se dejó notar. Calculó que daría a luz al finalizar la primavera, o a principios de verano.

La curandera esperó impaciente la llegada de su amiga loba. Esperaba escuchar su aullido cualquier noche, como siempre había sido. Pero de hecho un día se se incorporó en su cama sin previo aviso. Mulberry se despertó al notar el movimiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

- La manada está en el valle -dijo la poni- lo noto.

- Ahm... ¿y cuándo crees que llegarán?

- Mañana.

- Entonces... buenas noches...

Mulberry volvió a dormirse.

Al día siguiente Star informó al consejo de ancianos que iría a reunirse con la loba y que pasaría algunos días fuera. Esa misma noche descendió la montaña con Mulberry hasta el refugio. Hacía algo de viento, y con él vino un olor que Star reconoció.

- Oye Mulberry, no te asustes por lo que va a pasar -dijo Star riendo divertida.

- ¿Qué?

De pronto cinco sombras grises salieron de la nieve: cinco lobeznos. Dos cayeron sobre Mulberry. El poni no se lo esperaba, y aunque eran más pequeños que él, no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio. Los otros tres fueron a por Star, pero ésta se adelantó a su ataque. La poni dio un paso y esquivó al primer lobezno. Al segundo lo empujó tal como cayó sobre su grupa, tirándolo al suelo. El tercero logró engancharse a su lomo. Star siguió el movimiento de su atacante, se dejó caer de lado, rodó sobre la nieve y cuando se levantó inmovilizó al último lobezno con una pezuña.

_- Te he matado, pequeño._

_- ¿Cómo nos viste llegar? _-preguntó el lobezno

_- Atacasteis con el viento de espalda. Os he olido._

- Star, ¡socorro! -gritó un desesperado poni

Star miró a Mulberry, que seguía en el suelo mientras cuatro lobeznos se ensañaban con él, jugando.

- ¡Bienvenido a la paternidad, cariño!

- Muy graciosa... ¡ay!¡Que me suelte la crin, que me suelte la crin!

La poni se acercó y, tras hablar en lobo, los lobeznos dejaron a Mulberry. Éste se levantó, sacudiéndose la nieve de encima.

- Juegos de lobo, ¿eh? -preguntó él, casi riendo

- Lo que te conté, así jugábamos mi amiga y yo.

Star miró a la camada de lobeznos. A dos los reconoció, los había visto el año pasado. Pero los otros tres eran muy jóvenes y no los conocía todavía. La conexión con sus hermanos lobos le dijo que habían nacido hacía varias semanas y que eran...

_- Veo que has conocido a mis crías, hermana poni. Y que pronto yo conoceré a las tuyas._

La loba, la vidente de los lobos invernales, apareció. Star corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Mulberry la saludó bajando la cabeza.

_- ¿Son tus hijos? Debes enseñarles mejor, una poni les ha cazado._

_- Tienen mucho que aprender. Y tú tuviste a la mejor maestra, hermana._

Los lobeznos miraban a la poni y la vidente hablar perfectamente en lobo, curiosos. La poni miró montaña arriba.

_- Mi pueblo no quiere que la manada esté en la montaña, tienen miedo. Quizá deberíamos bajar._

La loba miró hacia el poblado poni, y su ojo azul empezó a brillar. Tras unos segundos dijo:

_- No te preocupes. Ningún poni te ha seguido. Podemos descansar un rato y luego volver al valle._

Todo el grupo fue a la cabaña. Star sintió que había más lobos en la montaña, lo bastante cerca para intervenir si había problemas, pero lo bastante dispersos como para no asustar al poblado de ponis. En cuanto llegaron Mulberry encendió la chimenea. La casa estaba ya completamente reparada y no quedaban restos de la batalla que ocurrió el año pasado. La vidente notó un artefacto peligroso junto a la entrada. Era una lanza. Star la había colocado ahí después de reparar la cabaña. La loba no necesitó preguntar, supo que su hermana poni había traído un arma para poder proteger a la manada si volvían a ser atacadas.

Un rato después, Star y su hermana loba hablaban en privado, mientras Mulberry jugaba con los lobeznos.

_- Quería pedirte algo, hermana -_empezó Star-_. Entre los ponis es tradición que la madre ponga un nombre a su cría, y que la hermana de la madre ponga el segundo nombre. Quiero pedirte a ti que nombres a mi futuro hijo._

_- Los lobos no usamos nombres, poni -_explicó la loba-_, sólo los usamos cuando un miembro de la manada debe abandonarnos. Para que no olvide quién es cuando esté solo._

_- Pero... mi hija estará lejos de la manada. Yo tengo un nombre. Ella necesitará uno._

La loba se quedó en silencio. Star supo que estaba meditando. Miró a Mulberry. Estaba echado en el suelo, con el trasero levantado y las patas delanteras estiradas, como a un lobo al acecho. Los cinco lobeznos estaban frente a él imitándole. ¿O era Mulberry quien imitaba a los lobeznos? Cuando hizo un movimiento todas las crías se lanzaron sobre él, lanzando grititos de diversión. Mulberry se dejó derribar.

De pronto la loba pronunció un gruñido. La poni la miró.

_- No te entendí._

_- El nombre de tu cría._

Y la loba repitió el mismo gruñido. Star se impresionó ante todo lo que implicaba ese gruñido. No lograba traducirlo, se dio de que era su conexión con la manada la que dotaba de sentido a ese sonido, aparentemente, sin significado. Implicaba amistad, hermandad, lealtad, respeto... todo junto y en un único gruñido. Nunca podría traducirlo. Pero, pronunciado por un poni sonaba como... _Grauj. _Star sonrió a su amiga.

- Decidido. Mi cría se llamara Swetie Grauj.

* * *

Los meses pasaron. El invierno fue uno de los más suaves recordado por Mountain Peak. Casi no tuvieron que hacer uso de las provisiones. Pero lo cierto es que los espíritus de la tempestad habían dormido más de lo habitual, y despertaron con especial furia en primavera.

Una impresionante tormenta estalló una noche a finales de la estación. Los rayos y relámpagos refulgían, y los truenos que los acompañaban hacían retumbar la montaña con sus rugidos. Los habitantes del pueblo estaban inquietos. Pero no por la tormenta, a eso ellos ya estaban acostumbrados. Era por otro motivo.

Hacía varias horas que Star Whistle había roto aguas. Estaba en su casa, y su propia madre, Glittering Light, la estaba ayudando en el parto. Pero éste parecía alargarse más de lo normal.

Tras la caída de un rayo demasiado cercano al pueblo vino un ensordecedor trueno. Cuando el eco de éste guardó silencio, todo quedó en silencio. Sólo los vecinos más cercanos a la casa de Star Whistle y Mulberry escucharon el llanto de un bebé.

Una sonriente y un poco temblorosa Glittering Light se levantó, llevando una pequeña criatura entre sus pezuñas. Berry Punch, que parecía emocionada, se apartó a un lado. Glittering se acercó a su hija. Star estaba sudorosa y agotada. Mulberry le sostenía una pezuña con firneza, pero todo había acabado al fin. Glittering le pasó al bebé, y la primeriza madre lo tomó en sus pezuñas por primera vez.

- Es una potrilla, Star. -dijo la radiante abuela.

Star y Mulberry miraron a su hija. Tenía el pelaje de color gris claro, un poco más oscuro que el de su madre. Sus crines, celestes, caían húmedas sobre su cuello, dejando entrever ocasionales mechones blancos. Hubo un relámpago cercano, y con el resplandor la bebé abrió los ojos, de un profundo color dorado. Mulberry abrazó a las dos y susurró:

- Bienvenida al mundo, Swetie Grauj.

Swetie Grauj intentó enfocar a su madre. Después cerró los ojitos y se quedó dormida.

A muchas leguas de distancia de ahí, la vidente de los lobos invernales sintió la alegría de su hermana poni.

* * *

_Swetie Grauj. Si habéis leído el fic "Los peligros de la civilización" ya habéis visto la relación entre ambas historias, ¿verdad?_

_Espero que os esté gustando. Calculo que queda capítulos para acabar. _

_Se agradecen críticas constructivas. Un saludo!_


	15. Capítulo 15: Atando cabos

Dos meses después, de noche, Star escribía en su diario de curandera. Un libro que había empezado el propio Plantain Hooves para controlar las enfermedades que aparecían en el pueblo y las peculiaridad de sus habitantes. Estaba acabando de escribir acerca de un vecino que parecía estar siempre triste cuando escuchó un llanto. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la cuna junto a ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Grauj?¿Tienes hambre?

Swetie Grauj no dejó de llorar hasta que su madre la cogió en brazos. Un rato después, cuando ya la hubo alimentado, la acunó hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida. Star la dejó de nuevo en la cuna y volvió a su mesa. Intentó seguir escribiendo, pero no lograba seguir con el tema. Apartó el diario, y al ir a guardarlo vio un libro que había comprado hacía tiempo. De hecho, un libro en blanco. Lo compró en Cordillera del Río, esperando algún día escribir su propio tratado de medicina herbolaria. Nunca lo había intentado, realmente. Pero en ese momento tuvo una inspiración. Había una historia que podía contar, algo que ningún otro poni había vivido.

Abrió el libro en blanco, mojó la pluma en tinta y... pensó cómo empezar. Recordó lo que le dijo Soaring Wisdom el día del juicio: "Empieza por lo más importante y sigue desde el principio". Apoyó la pluma en el papel y trazó la primera línea de su historia.

"_Me llamo Star Whistle, tengo dieciséis años y soy la curandera de Mountain Peak. Cuando sólo tenía 6 años me perdí en la montaña, en medio de una terrible tormenta de nieve. No pude volver al pueblo._

_Pero tuve la gran suerte de ser rescatada. Por una loba invernal, que entonces..."_

Star dejó de escribir cuando Swetie Grauj empezó a llorar de nuevo. Esa noche estaba nerviosa la pobre. Volvió a coger a su hija en brazos y la acunó. Empezó a cantarle dulcemente, una nana típica de la zona. Star no sabía que esa misma nana se cantaba incluso en Equestria, aunque con diferentes versiones y letras. Ella la aprendió de su madre.

"Duerme mi dulce flor  
el invierno ha llegado ya.  
Duerme mi corazón  
hasta que salga el sol.

La noche te traerá  
estrellas que te arroparán,  
y tu alma escuchará  
a la luna cantar."

Así decía la canción original. Pero Star había añadido una nueva estrofa de su propia letra y voz. Quizá esperaba que, algún día, el pueblo recordara sin saberlo cómo la loba invernal lo había salvado de la sombra. Además era una historia que merecía contarse de alguna manera.

"Y si la tormenta va a tronar  
no te eches a temblar.  
Bajo rayos y relámpagos  
nadie te podrá llevar.

Duerme mi dulce flor  
el invierno ha llegado ya.  
Duerme mi corazón  
hasta que salga el sol."

La bebé, antes de que acabara la nana, se quedó profundamente dormida. Star sonrió y pensó que ya era hora de irse ella también a dormir. Tenía muchos años por delante para escribir su historia.

* * *

Los años siguieron su curso, demostrando ser los más felices para la joven pareja. Desde que gateó por primera vez Grauj probó ser una potrilla curiosa, divertida y alegre. Cualquier animal que encontrara se convertía en una fuente de diversión durante horas.

El pueblo, además pareció ir olvidando poco a poco el tema de Star y los lobos. Para Star fue un alivio saber que no volcarían en su hija los miedos que ella misma había levantado. Ya el primer invierno que vivió la pequeña la llevó a conocer a su tía loba. Lo primero que dijo la vidente al ver a la potrilla fue "tiene alma luchadora".

En cuanto pudo caminar por si misma, Grauj hizo su primer intento de atrapar un pajarito, sin demasiado éxito. Un intento que la pequeña convirtió en un juego habitual. Sus padres no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, porque la pequeña intentaba actuar como un lobo: escondiéndose, saltando en el último momento... A fin de cuentas lo que había visto cada vez que Star la llevó a visitar a su familia loba.

Con dos años Grauj dijo sus primeras palabras: mamá y papá, como casi todos los niños. Tenía una vocecita dulce, pero menos aguda de lo que cabría esperar. No era una potra demasiado habladora, pero sonreía muy a menudo. Se comunicaba mucho con el lenguaje corporal y con su sonrisa. Cuando explicaba algo que le había ocurrido usaba las palabras justas sin mucha descripción, yendo al grano rápidamente.

Los padres fueron muy felices en esa época, viendo cómo su hija crecía. Casi sin darse cuenta pasaron cinco años. Star Whistle cumplió veintiuno, su marido veintidós.

* * *

El otoño estaba a punto de acabar, y ya había caído algo de nieve. Star escribía en su diario de curandera. Acababa de visitar a un vecino que hacía días que no salía de casa.

"_Él dice que no quiere salir, que está triste. Creo que ha perdido las ganas de trabajar y de hacer cosas. Nada de lo que le he propuesto parece..."_

El movimiento de la pluma sobre el papel se detuvo. Star levantó la vista. Eso ya lo había escrito ella antes. Estaba segura. Quizá se había confundido y estaba repitiendo un registro. Empezó a releer páginas anteriores. Al poco encontró una entrada casi igual a la que estaba escribiendo.

"_Está muy deprimido. Le he dado unas infusiones para ayudarle a dormir bien. Quizá mañana recupere las ganas de trabajar."_

Sí, la entrada decía básicamente lo mismo. Pero era de un poni diferente, varios meses atrás. Extrañada, Star siguió repasando sus escritos.

"_...dice que se siente solo, que no se siente querido..."  
_"_Está segura de que ya no quiere a su marido, y dice que él ha cambiado."  
_"_...la potrilla es muy sensible a las críticas y dice que no es buena en nada..."  
_"_...no quiere salir de casa."  
_"_No tiene ganas de comer ni de hacer nada."  
_"_Dice que tiene pesadillas y se despierta sintiéndose muy triste."_

Star encontró más de diez escritos así. ¿Cómo podía haber tantos ponis tristes en Mountain Peak? El pueblo apenas superaba los 30 habitantes. Algo no encajaba. De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió. Swetie Grauj entró trotando frente a Mulberry. La pequeña iba totalmente cubierta de nieve y barro, y llevaba algo marrón en la boca. Star dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche a su marido. Él la miró.

- ¿Qué? ¡Swetie intentó atrapar un topo! Pero sólo atrapó una patata.

Grauj alzó el hocico sonriente, enseñando el delicioso trofeo a su madre.

- ¡A bañaros los dos! -ordenó Star

* * *

_Había una cría poni huyendo en la noche, galopando sobre la nieve, con el terror reflejado en su rostro. Su pelaje era gris, sus crines, celestes con mechones blancos. _

_Era la hija de la hermana poni._

_Star Whistle estaba en pie, sola, en medio de la oscuridad. Sostenía una antorcha en una pezuña. La oscuridad lo fue cubriendo todo. La antorcha perdió intensidad. La poni trató de reavivarla con desesperación. _

_Volvió a ver a Swetie Grauj. Ésta galopaba cada vez con menos fuerza. Hasta que dejó de correr. Se quedó quieta y se tumbó en la nieve, perdiendo la determinación de huir. Sus ojitos, abiertos, se apagaron poco a poco. Y cuando perdieron todo el brillo de la vida empezaron a volverse negros..._

La vidente de los lobos invernales se despertó con un sobresalto. El cazador encargado de hacer guardia durante el día la miró preocupado. La vidente recordaba haber tenido esa visión antes, pero nunca tan completa y tan vívida.

Sólo la tuvo una vez. La noche que conoció a la hermana poni perdida en la montaña, cuando ambas eran sólo unas crías, como parte de una visión mucho más grande. Si algo le había enseñado el tiempo es que su ojo de vidente le mostraba distintas posibilidades, distintos destinos. Pero que éstos podían ser alterados, o incluso evitarse completamente.

Cuando vio a Star Whistle por primera vez, su ojo le mostró la amistad que podría unirlas. Y en esa ocasión la realidad superó al sentido de la vidente. También le mostró la oscuridad devorando a la poni y a su cría. Pero hacía años que creía haberla acabado con la sombra, que creía haber evitado ese destino.

Algo estaba claro. Si la visión había vuelto, quería decir que la oscuridad también había regresado. Oscuridad y hambre. Muerte y mentira. Mentira. La oscuridad no murió: sólo se escondió. La loba sentía una urgencia que no había sentido nunca. Su ojo de vidente le estaba diciendo... no, le estaba gritando que algo iba muy mal. Que algo terrible iba a ocurrir.

_- ¿Has tenido una visión, vidente? -_preguntó el lobo

_- La hermana poni está en peligro -_respondió ella

El resto de lobos despertaron, movidos por el vínculo que les unía. El vigilante miró a la vidente, sintiendo cómo ésta le transmitía su miedo, urgencia e inquietud.

_- Si partimos hoy llegaremos a la montaña en una semana._

No hizo falta ningún tipo de discusión. La poni no era una simple miembro de la manada: era una hermana de los lobos invernales. Y para un lobo invernal no existía la posibilidad de dejar a un hermano atrás. Sería como dejar morir una parte de si mismos, una parte de sus propias almas. Al igual que Star Whistle luchó a muerte junto a la vidente, ellos lucharían por la poni.

Un lobo se separó y aulló. Pocos minutos después un aullido respondió desde más lejos, seguido por otros. Avisaban a las manadas amigas, convocaban viejas alianzas y amistades. Al poco otro aullido trajo la respuesta de una manada aliada. Un lobo partió con todos los lobeznos hacia el territorio de ésta. Los lobos invernales no llevaban a las crías a la cacería.

Un último aullido convocó a los hermanos de Star Whistle. La manada partía hacia el sur. Hacia Mountain Peak.

No dejarían atrás a la hermana poni.

* * *

- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero jugar, Sweetie!

Star corrió al comedor donde había escuchado a Mulberry gritar. Swetie miraba a su padre con ojos llorosos. Estaba confundida, sin entender qué ocurría. Mulberry se había girado y murmuraba para sí mismo mirando a la chimenea. Star se acercó.

- Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

- Que quiero estar solo, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

Star no comprendía nada. Hacía un rato él estaba bien, como siempre. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

- Mulberry, cálmate. Si te ha pasado algo podemos hablarlo, ¿vale?

- ¡Que no tengo nada que hablar!¡Sólo quiero estar solo! ¿Tanto os cuesta entenderlo? -gritó él. Star frunció el ceño y avanzó hacia él.

- Pues escucha, si estás enfadado y quieres estar solo te vas fuera. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra pagarlo con tu hija!

Mulberry se levantó, y exclamando "¡Pues vale!" salió de la casa. Star se quedó quieta. No entendía nada, no tenía sentido. Mulberry nunca se había comportado así, nunca le había levantado la voz. Ni siquiera alguna vez que habían discutido. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? De pronto escuchó a Swetie Grauj sollozar. La pequeña estaba sentada en el suelo mirando a su madre mientras grandes lágrimas le escapaban de sus ojos dorados. Star se agachó a su lado y las secó con la pezuña.

- No te has portado mal, Sweetie. Creo que papá ha tenido un mal día. Verás cómo se le pasa, ¿vale?

- Vale... -respondió Sweetie sorbiendo por la nariz.

Las dos pasaron la tarde juntas. Mulberry regresó bien entrada la noche. Grauj ya dormía, aunque Star estaba despierta. Él se acercó con las orejas gachas. La poni lo miró sin decir nada, sin enfado. Esperaba una explicación.

- Lo... lo siento Star. Te juro que no... no sé qué me ha pasado. Lo siento.

Estuvieron un rato hablando. Star lo perdonó. Él habló por la mañana con Grauj, y le pidió perdón también. Su hija se alegró de que su papá volviera a el mismo de siempre.

Pero había algo que inquietaba a Star. Todo esto le era familiar. _Demasiado _familiar.

* * *

La vidente loba sentía el peligro más presente cuanto más se acercaba a la montaña donde habitaba la hermana poni. La manada llevaba varios días de viaje, aún faltaban algunos más para llegar. No sabía si llegarían a tiempo. Sólo sabía que tenían que apresurarse.

_Confía en tus instintos, hermana poni. Confía en tus instintos._

* * *

Star se despertó inspirando con pánico en su casa, sudando, con el corazón desbocado. A su lado Mulberry seguía durmiendo. Miró por la venta y vio que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Se paró un momento en la habitación de su hija, que dormía tranquilamente abrazada a un lobito de peluche.

Star se lavó la cara, intentando tranquilizarse. El miedo provocado por la pesadilla pasó, pero en su lugar quedó una desagradable sensación. Se sentía... vacía. Estaba triste sin motivo, como si no tuviera razón para estar alegre.

¿Qué había soñado? Star intentó recordarlo, pero a su mente sólo vino... oscuridad. Pero no era una oscuridad normal, había soñado que esa oscuridad estaba _viva. _Que se movía, como si... la atrapara con sus tentáculos. Star sacudió la cabeza. Sólo había sido un sueño... pero el vacío en su pecho no desaparecía. Cerró los ojos y murmuró para si misma, repitiendo una y otra vez:

- Tengo una hija y un marido que me quieren... Grauj me quiere... Mulberry me quiere... Soy curandera y me hace feliz ayudar a mis pacientes...

Poco a poco, el vacío de su pecho desapareció. Star salió fuera y miró al silencioso pueblo. No, no podía ser lo que ella pensaba. La loba había acabado con la sombra. La tormenta mató a la sombra. No podía ser eso...

* * *

Al amanecer la manada de lobos se detuvo para descansar. La montaña se veía a lo lejos. Retomarían el camino antes de que anocheciera. Llegarían hasta la hermana poni en cuanto cayera la noche. Pero los lobos estaban inquietos: no notaban la presencia de Star Whistle.

Cuando estaban tan cerca de la zona, la manada notaba la conexión con su hermana poni. Pero esta vez no. Quizá había muerto, pero no era posible. Si un hermano moría, toda la manada lo sentía. No habían sentido la muerte de la poni. No podía estar muerta.

_- ¿Por qué no notamos a nuestra hermana, vidente?_

_- La sombra oculta su presencia. Y la nuestra._

Los lobos aullaron mientras el sol se alzaba. Llamaban a la tormenta. Iban a necesitarla esa noche.

* * *

Star no escuchó los aullidos. Nunca llegaron al pueblo.

Pasó parte de la mañana leyendo otras entradas de su diario. Encontró más entradas raras: un potro que no lloró en el funeral de su madre. Un poni que no se asustó cuando supo que tenía una grave enfermedad, otro que nunca lloró la muerte de su hermanita hacía varios años... Reacciones que deberían haber sido muy emocionales y que, sin embargo, se llevaron con demasiada serenidad y aceptación.

Star hizo una lista con todas las familias que quería visitar. Si su intuición estaba en lo cierto debería poder ver algo raro. Pero tras varias horas de visitar a los vecinos en cuestión, no pudo ver nada raro. Todos la recibieron con caras sonrientes, otros parecían seguir un poco deprimidos. Pero por lo demás, eran los mismos ponis de siempre.

Star salió de una de las casas andando lentamente mientras pensaba. Seguía habiendo algo que no encajaba. De pronto escuchó la voz de una poni.

- ¡Star!

Star se giró para encontrarse con quien menos se esperaría: Fruitty Belle se acercó a ella, sonriendo amablemente.

- ¡Hola Star! Había pensado que podría invitarte a comer. Yo creo que ya hemos estado peleadas bastante tiempo, ¿no crees?

La curandera tardó en procesar lo que ocurría. ¿Fruitty Belle? La misma que había dejado morir a su potrillo por no dejar que la viera Star, ¿ahora quería ser amiga suya? A su alrededor notó a varios vecinos mirando. Unos desde la calle, otros a través de las ventanas.

- ¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? -respondió Star

Sin decir más, Star se alejó de Fruitty Belle. Cuando logró quedarse sola intentó pensar. Había una casa que no había visitado aún. La casa donde la sombra había estado: La casa de Berry Punch. Star se encaminó ahí. Salía humo por la chimenea. Llamó a la puerta, pero tras el primer golpe ésta se abrió. La poni se asomó adentro.

- ¿Hola?¿Berry?

No hubo respuesta. Star miró atrás. No había nadie mirándola. Decidida entró en la la casa. El fuego ardía en chimenea, pero no parecía calentar demasiado. Star caminó por la estancia. Tenía una sensación extraña, como un hormigueo en la nuca. La casa estaba como siempre, o al menos, como Star creía que estaba siempre. Había una cazuela sobre el fuego, parecía que Berry cocinaba algo.

De pronto Star escuchó un ruido, un crujido en la madera. Se giró rápidamente, pero no vio nada. Notó que la temperatura había bajado rápidamente cuando su aliento formó una nube frente a su boca. Su corazón se aceleró, pero no veía ningún peligro. El fuego de la chimenea se balanceó, como si estuviera a punto de apagarse, y la casa empezó a oscurecer alrededor de la poni.

El instinto de supervivencia tomó control. Star galopó hacia la puerta jadeando ruidosamente. El frío se hizo más intenso, la oscuridad tan densa que casi podía palparla. Con un grito saltó al exterior y cerró la puerta a su espalda. El sol otoñal la bañó, calentando su tembloroso cuerpo. Star jadeaba, con la adrenalina aún corriendo por sus venas. ¿Qué había sido eso?

- Hola Star -dijo Berry Punch, acercándose a la casa sonriendo- ¿me buscabas?

- Ah... venía a... a saludar, Berry, eso es todo -respondió Star intentando disimular el miedo que aún sentía.

- ¡Y no me digas más! Has entrado en casa, ¿verdad? -Berry rió- No te preocupes, esta vieja cabaña a veces da miedo. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? No sé tú, pero yo tengo _mucha_ hambre.

Star miró a los ojos violetas de Berry Punch, y notó que se su estado de nervios se calmaba rápidamente. Su corazón recuperó su ritmo normal y Star sonrió a la invitación.

- No gracias, Berry. Tengo que ir a ver a Swetie.

- Podéis venir las dos si queréis, me encantará comer con mi nieta -respondió la abuela

- Otro día, ¿vale?

- Otro día será. Cuídate, Star Whistle.

Star se alejó andando tranquilamente de camino a su casa. Ya no sentía el terror que le produjo la casa de Berry. Se sentía tranquila. Pero... recordaba lo que había pasado, sin emoción. Recordaba haber visto el fuego apagarse sin razón. El frío imposible. La sombra creciente.

Se detuvo. _Debería_ tener miedo. ¿Por qué no lo tenía? Se giró de golpe cuando una imagen se plasmó en su cerebro. Cuando se despidió Berry ésta tenía los ojos negros en vez de violetas.  
Los ojos negros... Star sacó de su alforja el diario y lo abrió, yendo a páginas escritas antes de que ella fuera curandera: páginas escritas por Plantain. Buscó una entrada en concreto, de hacía ya siete años. Una entrada acerca de Berry Punch.

"_...dice que tiene pesadillas, que sueña con tentáculos de oscuridad que la atrapan, y cuando se despierta se siente vacía por dentro, como si no tuviera razón para estar alegre."_

Star vio su propia pesadilla descrita ahí. Su propia sensación de vacío, descrita hacía años por Berry Punch. Con la boca abierta alzó la vista y miró las casas a su alrededor. Notó que las conocía todas... las había visitado esa misma mañana. Sacó su lista, y fue comprobando las fechas de sus escritos. El primero de todos era de la casa más cercana al hogar de Berry Punch. El segundo, a la siguiente, los dos siguientes eran de dos casas vecinas... Plantain le había explicado esto. Era como una enfermedad, una maldición que se expandía poco a poco, infectando el pueblo.

Una maldición cuyo centro era Berry Punch. Star miró alrededor, notando el terror crecer en su interior. La sombra había vuelto. Oscuridad y hambre. Muerte y mentira. Muerte.

- Celestia bendita...

Star echó a correr hacia su casa. Varios vecinos la llamaron, pero ella los ignoró. No podía confiar en nadie. Sólo en su familia.

Las nubes se concentraron sobre el valle y la montaña, amenazando una gran tormenta. El sol empezó a ponerse. Faltaba poco para el anochecer.

_Tenemos que salir de Mountain Peak... ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!  
_


	16. Capítulo 16: El despertar de la sombra

Star entró corriendo en su casa, jadeando a causa del pánico. Mulberry estaba removiendo las brasas en la chimenea. Sweetie no estaba, pero Star sabía que debía estar en su habitación. Mulberry miró a su esposa, sorprendido.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

- Mulberry... tenemos... ¡tenemos que irnos de Mountain Peak!¡Ahora mismo!

- ¿Qué? -dijo él levantándose- ¿Y por qué íbamos a alejarnos de nuestras familias y amigos?

Star lo miró acercándose, maldiciendo para sí misma. No era el Mulberry de siempre. La sombra le estaba afectando. No confiaba en ella. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Mulberry escucha -empezó ella lentamente- la sombra ha regresado al pueblo. La he visto, me ha atacado. Ha entrado en las casas de muchos vecinos. Tenemos que irnos.

Mulberry la miró, incrédulo, y le espetó:

- Star, ¿estás loca? ¡La loba acabó con la sombra, tú misma lo dijiste!

- ¡Sí, pero me equivoqué! La sombra se escondió, y ahora vuelve a salir.

- Tú no estás pensando claro... o espera... quizá sí...

Star se estremeció ante la mirada que le lanzó Mulberry, cargada de ira, de desconfianza... de odio.

- Está claro, ¡tú quieres alejar a Sweetie de mi madre! Nunca la has soportado, ¿es eso, verdad Star?

- Mulberry... mírate, no eres tú mismo...

- ¡Oh, ya lo creo que lo soy! No voy a alejarme de mi familia y mis amigos porque la loca de mi esposa diga tonterías, ¡eso nunca!

Mulberry se acercó violentamente a Star. Ésta retrocedió hasta topar con una pared, temblando de miedo. Nunca había visto tanta violencia en Mulberry. Nunca. Ese no era el poni del que ella se había enamorado. No lo era.

- Mulberry, por favor -imploró Star-, sólo intento protegernos.

- ¿Y quién va a protegernos de ti? -gritó Mulberry

- ¿Cómo puedes... pensar eso?

- ¿Mami?¿Papi? -dijo Sweetie desde la puerta de su habitación

- ¡Sweetie, vuelve a tu cuarto! -gritó Star

- ¡No te llevarás a mi hija!

Con ese grito Mulberry se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y atacó a Star. Ésta gritó y se tiró al suelo, esquivando el ataque. Pero no pudo zafarse, y cuando miró arriba vio a Mulberry a punto de golpearla de nuevo.

- ¡Papi no!

Sweetie se lanzó sobre su madre, mirando a Mulberry, llorando. Éste se detuvo, y la miró enfadado.

- ¡Sweetie, quítate de enmedio!

- ¡No le hagas daño a mami, por favor! -suplicó la pequeña

Star abrazó a Sweetie para protegerla de su enloquecido padre. Pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que no atacaba. Mulberry dudaba, sin saber bien como reaccionar. Quizá la sombra se había llevado los mejores sentimientos de Mulberry, pero aún furioso éste no era capaz de golpear a su hija. Star supo que era su única oportunidad.

- ¡¿Es que ya no nos quieres?! -preguntó Star con un grito.

Mulberry se apoyó en sus cuatro pezuñas y miró a Star.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que si ya no nos quieres!¿Ya no quieres a tu hija?¿Ya no me quieres a mi?

- Yo... yo... -empezó Mulberry-... yo no te quiero Star... yo te amo.

De golpe los ojos del poni parecieron recobrar su cordura. Mulberry recordó un sentimiento que, por alguna razón, había olvidado: él amaba a Star Whistle. Amaba a Sweetie Grauj. Su esposa, su hija... ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto? Se giró y miró la pared que había golpeado cuando Star le esquivó. Un madero se había roto. Una silenciosa prueba de lo que podría haberle hecho a ella...

- Que... ¿qué me ha pasado? -preguntó él con voz temblorosa- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Star se acercó a él. Volvía a ser Mulberry, su Mulberry. Tenía que decirle lo que ocurría. Pero no quería asustar a Sweetie más de lo que ya lo estaba. La sombra robaba los sentimientos... quizá era mejor que su hija permaneciera lo más tranquila posible.

- Sweetie, ve a tu cuarto y ponte el abrigo. Todo está bien, cariño.

Tras un poco de duda, Sweetie lo hizo. Star entonces se acercó mucho a Mulberry.

- Escúchame Mulberry. La sombra ha vuelto, ¿me oyes? ¡Ha vuelto! Se ha expandido por el pueblo, nuestros vecinos quizá ya no son los de siempre. ¡Y tú te estás comportando como tu madre cuando tu padre cambió!¡Sabes que tengo razón! Recuerda cuando Berry Punch me insultó, ¡no era ella misma, como tampoco lo eras tú hace un momento!

- Mulberry casi no parpadeó mientras Star hablaba. No quería creerlo pero... lo que había intentado hacer...

- Star, ¿Tú también soñaste con oscuridad?¿Te despertaste sintiéndote... fatal?

Star asintió. Mulberry tragó saliva.

- Vale -dijo él- tenemos que irnos. Saldremos ahora mismo, correremos a Cordillera del Río. Deberíamos llegar a media noche. Cogeremos sólo algo de abrigo. Todo irá bien Star. Todo irá bien.

Star sonrió, viendo por fin al valiente y amoroso poni que ella quería. Un poni que nunca la iba a abandonar. La luz se volvió más tenue, estaba anocheciendo. Mulberry sonrió, inspirando confianza a su esposa.

El aliento de sus respiraciones se condensó en una nube de vapor. Antes de que su lógica descifrara lo que ocurría, Star miró inconscientemente a la chimenea. El fuego se estaba apagando sin motivo.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Mulberry, la oscuridad se había echado sobre él.

- ¡MULBERRY!

El poni abrió los ojos aterrorizado cuando sintió un frío sobrenatural entrando en su cuerpo. La sombra se filtró a través de su pelaje. Mulberry gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y cayó al suelo. Star corrió hacia él.

- ¡Mulberry!¡Mulberry!

Éste, de pronto, miró a Star... con unos ojos carentes de toda emoción que no fuera el hambre. Star se levantó de un salto y se alejó de él. Mulberry se puso en pie, sonriendo, saboreando su presa.

- Cariño, ¿Por qué corres?¿Es que ya no me quieres? -preguntó él, en una burda parodia del verdadero Mulberry.

- Mulberry... cariño...

- Eres todo amor, curandera. El enjambre se saciaría contigo... -dijo él bajando el tono de su voz varias octavas

- ¡Mulberry, despierta por favor! -suplicó Star

- Tengo hambre...

Los ojos de Mulberry se volvieron completamente negros, dos orbes que parecieron absorber la misma alma de Star. Ella sintió que su voluntad le fallaba. El terror que le gritaba que corriera empezó a perder fuerza en su interior. Escuchó a Sweetie gritar "mami", pero Star no logró darle importancia. Empezó a sentirse débil, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar a la criatura que hasta hace poco era su marido.

- Mulberry... por favor...

Algo en la desesperada y débil voz de Star hizo reaccionar a Mulberry. Éste miró a la yegua que luchaba por no dejarse caer al suelo. De forma casi imperceptible, susurró el nombre de su esposa, "Star". Mulberry, el auténtico Mulberry, la vio sufrir. A la poni a la que amaba... a la madre que intentaba salvar a su hija. A Sweetie. Y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, sentía la sombra en su interior, apartando su propia consciencia para dominarle.

- No... no, no no, ¡NO!

Gritando, Mulberry apartó la mirada de Star. Su cara se contrajo, se llevó las pezuñas a la cabeza. Abrió los ojos sólo un instante, revelando que habían recuperado su color. Star notó cómo recuperaba el control de sus acciones. La voz de su hija se hizo más clara, y el miedo que la sombra había echado a dormir despertó con toda su fuerza. Star corrió hacia su marido.

- ¡Mulberry!¡Mulberry!

- ¡No te acerques! -gritó él. Star se paró en seco. -La he visto... he visto la sombra. Os devorará, ya ha devorado a casi todos. ¡Se mostrará esta noche!

- ¡Entonces huyamos!

- No puedo... ¡Está dentro de...!

De pronto Mulberry volvió a gritar. Durante un terrorífico instante, sus ojos de tiñeron de negro otra vez. Pero éste los cerró con fuerza, luchando por contener a la sombra de su interior.

- ¡Está dentro de mí Star!¡No podré contenerla mucho tiempo!

- No... ¡no! Encontraremos una solución, cariño, ¡la encontraremos!

- ¡No hay tiempo! -respondió Mulberrry- ¡No os haré daño, no lo permitiré! Te amo Star, ¡te amo!

- ¡Mulberry!

Mulberry se levantó y corrió al exterior. No se detuvo casi a abrir la puerta, prácticamente sacándola de sus goznes con el peso de su cuerpo. Star lo escuchó correr montaña arriba. Intentaba alejarse del pueblo corriendo hacia la parte más escarpada de la montaña... _No os haré daño..._

- Mulberry...

- ¿Mami? -preguntó Grauj, asustada.

Star miró a su hija y luchó por mantener la compostura. Ahora no podía dejarse caer. Tenían que huir. Ya casi no quedaba luz.

- Sweetie, nos vamos. Camina a mi lado. No te pares a hablar con nadie, ¿entendido?

- Mami, ¿qué ocurre?

- ¡No te pararás a hablar con nadie!¡Prométemelo!

Sweetie nunca había visto a su madre tan asustada. No era momento para discutir. Simplemente asintió. Star recogió sus alforjas antes de salir con su hija al exterior. La nieve cubría el silencioso pueblo. Demasiado silencioso.

- ¿Dónde vamos, mamá?

- Guarda el aliendo, Sweetie -dijo ella.

- ¿Dónde está papá?

- No va a venir...

El sonido de sus pezuñas contra alguna ocasional roca resonó en la montaña con eco propio mientras ambas ponis corrían entre las casas. Fue entonces cuando empezó el movimiento. Puertas y ventanas se abrieron. Los vecinos se asomaban, sonriendo, diciendo palabras dulces, tentándolas a quedarse.

- ¿Dónde vais a estas horas? -dijo un vecino

- Star, no son horas de correr por la nieve -escucharon decir a Soaring Wisdom

- Sweetie, cariño, ¿no te apetece un trozo de pastel de manzana? -ofreció Fruitty Belle

Star corrió más rápido, Sweetie la siguió. Pasaron entre las casas, bajo las miradas de vecinos y amigos sin para en ningún momento. Sweetie sentía el terror crecer en su pecho, tan poderoso que le provocaba dolor. Frente a ellas surgieron dos ponis: Glittering Light y Berry Punch. Las dos abuelas miraron a Star y Sweetie, sonriendo sin otra emoción que no fuera el hambre.

Star sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre al ver cómo los ojos de su madre y su suegra se volvían completamente negros, absorbiendo la luz a su alrededor.

- No podéis iros. Pertenecéis a Mountain Peak. -dijeron al unísono.

- ¡NO LAS MIRES, SWEETIE!¡CORRE!

Star giró rápidamente, esquivándolas, y galopó montaña abajo. Sweetie corría junto a su madre, resoplando en la carrera, llorando por el miedo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Star sí que lo hizo, y no vio a ningún poni seguirlas. Pero no se tranquilizó. La sombra iba a despertar.

Madre e hija llegaron hasta el sendero que llevaba a la cabaña. De pronto Star sintió una ola de conocimiento y emociones chocar contra su mente. ¡La manada estaba en el valle!¡Habían venido a salvarla!

Casi derrapando sobre la nieve, Star se detuvo y cogió aire. Aulló. Un aullido desesperado, pidiendo ayuda para ella y su hija. Transmitió la información exacta: hambre, oscuridad, mentira y muerte.

Pocos segundos después, un aullido resonó desde la base de la montaña. Era su hermana, la vidente, gritando "resiste, hermana". Ambas ponis notaron cómo la temperatura bajaba. Pero no era un frío normal, era un frío que se clavaba en sus almas.

La luz tras las nubes tormentosas murió. La noche había llegado.

* * *

La manada corría hacia la montaña, a punto de subir, cuando sintieron la presencia de la hermana poni. Había aparecido de golpe. Pasaron unos segundos cuando escucharon su aullido: hambre, oscuridad, muerte, mentira. Un grito de socorro. La vidente se detuvo y aulló su respuesta, "resiste, hermana". El resto de cazadores se detuvo a su alrededor.

_- La sombra no caza como nosotros. Intentará engañaros, intentará tentaros. No escuchéis sus palabras, no confiéis en vuestros sentimientos. Confiad sólo en vuestro instinto. Llamad a la tormenta._

La manada se separó formando un amplio semicírculo. Los cazadores más rápidos avanzaron en primer lugar, mientras que un grupo quedó en la retaguardia, listo para ayudar a sus hermanos si la cacería salía mal.

La loba llamó a su ojo de vidente, que brilló en la noche con luz propia. El pelaje de su lomo se erizó, sintiendo un miedo poco conocido para los lobos: el miedo a un enemigo más fuerte que la manada. La sombra se derramaba desde Mountain Peak, como una avalancha de muerte, cubriendo todo el sendero de la montaña y avanzando rápidamente. Una sombra que había devorado a todos los ponis del pueblo.

Y se había vuelto inmensamente poderosa.

* * *

Star miró hacia el pueblo al sentir el frío antinatural. Sólo vio oscuridad. Una oscuridad sólida que eclipsaba la propia montaña. Una oscuridad que se movía como si tuviera tentáculos, persiguiendo a las dos únicas supervivientes de Mountain Peak.

- ¡Sweetie, corre!

Madre e hija corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia la manada de lobos, huyendo de la sombra. Notaban el frío clavarse cada vez con más fuerza en ellas. Star aceleró el paso, pero no tardó en notar que su hija se quedaba atrás. La pequeña jadeaba. El terror la estaba empujando a correr más allá de sus fuerzas. Pero era demasiado para la pequeña, no podía seguir a su madre.

Star se detuvo y se volvió. Solo unos instantes de ventaja las separaban de la sombra... Grauj frenó resoplando a su lado. Montaña arriba, sólo podía verse la oscuridad, como si fuese una niebla opaca. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Star descolgó un farol de su alforja y lo encendió con un rápido movimiento. La llamita dorada se reflejó en su rostro cuando lo alzó.

- Sweetie, quiero que bajes la montaña a toda velocidad y encuentres a los lobos.

- Pero, mamá... tú qué...

El frío reptó hacia ellas, helando el sudor de sus pelajes.

- ¡Ve hacia la tormenta! ¡Ya!

- ¿Qué tormenta?¡No quiero ir sola!

La oscuridad surgió del camino tras ellas, reptando y en ese momento el primer rayo trazó su camino hasta los los pies de la montaña.

- ¡VETE!

Sweetie Grauj miró una última vez a su madre antes de girarse y echar a correr montaña abajo. Star, a su vez, se volvió hacia la oscuridad y galopó a su encuentro. Cuando estuvo cerca giró, intentando ser una presa apetecible, alejando el peligro de su hija.

* * *

Los lobos avanzaron rápidamente. Sobre ellos el cielo crepitaba.

La vidente observó a la sombra desaparecer sobre la montaña. Se había ocultado. Sentía su presencia, sentía el peligro en cada fibra de su ser. La sombra había visto a los lobos invernales y actuaba con cautela.

_Hermana..._

La vidente de los lobos invernales sintió la presencia de su hermana poni con tanta claridad como el sol del medio día.

_Cuida de mi hija... Ya es un poco loba... Creo que se parece a su tía.._

El mundo pareció ralentizarse para la vidente. Fue entonces cuando los lobos escucharon un grito. Un grito que venía de la propia conexión de la manada.

Empezó como un sentimiento de terror, un aullido de ayuda de la hermana poni. Éste fue aumentando poco a poco, como si Star estuviera gritando justo detrás de la nuca de cada lobo. Los cazadores se detuvieron, con el pelo erizado y abriendo los ojos, aterrorizados. El grito resonó en las mentes y los corazones de todos los hermanos de la manada. Transmitía un sufrimiento indescriptible: un ser atrapado, una presa siendo devorada en vida.

Un alma siendo desgarrada.

_- ¡Hermana! _-gritó la vidente

Fuera de sí, la vidente corrió con todas sus fuerzas montaña arriba. Varios lobos se unieron a su líder. Apenas fueron unos minutos, que se le antojaron siglos de dolor a la gran loba blanca. Recorrió a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus patas el camino hacia Mountain Peak, que tantas veces hizo para reunirse con su amiga. Pasó ante la cabaña que construyó para ellas y, en su mente, no había palabras, solo un sentimiento:

_Ya llego, hermana..._

No se escuchaba sonido alguno, salvo el furioso correr de los lobos y los truenos distantes sobre sus cabezas. La presencia de Star Whistle, era como un faro que guiaba a la loba.

Fue al pisar el sendero más allá del torrente, donde el poblado de Mountain Peak iniciaba sus terrenos, que el ojo de la vidente brilló, ajeno a la voluntad de ésta y el instinto la hizo detenerse derrapando sobre el terreno. El mundo espiritual se solapó con el mundo real a los ojos de la loba. Y en seguida percibió lo que estaba mal: no había espíritus. Había nieve, pero no estaban los espíritus del invierno. Hacía viento, pero no veía a los elementales danzar con él.

Había un arbusto cuya alma no brillaba.

Sintió la sombra bajo sus garras. Entonces comprendió su error.

_- ¡Atrás!_

Los lobos reaccionaron al instante, se giraron e intentaron correr hacia el valle. Pero era demasiado tarde: habían entrado en el territorio de la sombra, y ésta les había emboscado. La sombra surgió de la nieve en la que se había fundido y se alzó, eclipsando la vista del valle y de la montaña, cerrando toda ruta de huida.

Ocultos entre un enjambre de sombras, los ponis descendieron desde Mountain Peak. Silenciosos, inexpresivos, hambrientos. Sus ojos eran agujeros negros que parecían irradiar oscuridad.

Los lobos formaron un círculo defensivo y, guiados por su líder, aullaron al unísono. La tormenta retumbó en el cielo. Un rayo cayó sobre ellos y se fragmentó. El aire se cargó de electricidad, diminutos rayos surgiendo de la nada e iluminando la zona con violentos chispazos.

La sombra y los ponis detuvieron su avance sin entrar en el infierno eléctrico. La vidente estudió a su enemigo. Eran seres de oscuridad, sin alma, cuyo único objetivo era alimentarse de los sentimientos de los vivos. Tenían una garra en el mundo de los muertos, y otra en el mundo de los vivos. Cuando devoraban a una presa, la poseían, esclavizándola por toda la eternidad.

Lo que les había ocurrido a esos ponis.

Los lobos sólo ponían nombre a sus presas, aliados... y a sus enemigos. Y éstas criaturas tenían un nombre que se remontaba al primer lobo que aulló a la tormenta para espantar a las tinieblas. La vidente miró hacia donde sintió la presencia más poderosa.

_- Muéstrate, fata_

Lo primero que vieron fueron sus ojos, grandes y plateados, como pozos de mercurio. La criatura que los siguió se parecía a un poni con los rasgos afilados. Totalmente negra, tenía cuatro patas que nunca tocaban el suelo, difuminándose en el aire.

La reina de las fatas negras.

- ¿Al fin recuerdas nuestro nombre, cazadora?

La voz de la reina sonó en la mente de todos los lobos, sin palabras, como el susurro de un niño torturado hasta la locura.

_- ¡Danos a nuestra hermana, fata!_

- Está aquí, con nosotros... Lo que queda de ella.

La loba sintió un deseo irrefrenable de lanzarse a la garganta de esa criatura. Un lobo a su lado gruñó amenazante a la fata. La vidente supo el peligro que corrían: les estaban tentando a abandonar la protección de la tormenta.

La reina de las fatas rió. Una risa aguda, cruel y hambrienta. El enjambre que la rodeaba rió con ella.

Ya no puedes detenernos. No escaparéis de la montaña, lobos del invierno.

_- Ni vosotros veréis una nueva noche, fata _-respondió la loba mostrando todos los dientes.

La sombra se lanzó contra los lobos. Pequeños rayos saltaron, atacándola. En enjambre gritó ante cada impacto, ralentizando su avance. Los lobos tomaron aire para llamar a la tormenta, pero entonces, los ponis saltaron sobre ellos. Los tres primeros ponis que se pusieron a su alcance fueron derribados sin contemplaciones y lanzados fuera del campo de protección. Pero los ponis que llegaron para sustituir a los caídos clavaron sus ojos negros sobre los lobos. El valor empezó a abandonar a los cazadores, como la sangre abandona una herida. La loba intentó hablar con la tormenta, pero no lo logró. Sintió las miradas de los ponis. Se estaban alimentando de su alma, de su concentración, de su unión con el mundo de los espíritus. Debían llamar a la tormenta... Debían... luchar... sobrevivir...

La loba sintió que, al fin y al cabo, era indiferente.

Escucharon un aullido. Y después otro...

Venían de más abajo de la montaña. Los lobos que habían quedado en la retaguardia llamaban a la tormenta en auxilio de sus hermanos.

La gran loba blanca volvió en sí al oír los aullidos lejanos de su manada. Un tremendo rayo saltó entre las nubes, iluminando el paisaje por un momento como si fuese de día. Con él, la líder de los lobos invernales volvió a sentir al espíritu de la tormenta, tomó aire y aulló a las nubes.

El siguiente rayo que cayó, siguiendo la voz de la loba, lo hizo justo en mitad de la sombra. Su grito de dolor sonó por la montaña y el valle: miles de agudas voces y chirridos imposibles. Pero la loba invernal no le dio tregua. Las nubes danzaron al compás de la canción de guerra que les aullaba.

Los rayos empezaron a caer por doquier. Cada uno hacía retroceder a la sombra. Pero esta volvía a cerrarse. La sombra sabía que no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad de cazar a la líder de los lobos invernales. Dos lobos más recuperaron la conciencia y se unieron a los aullidos de la gran loba blanca. Entonces, los ponis volvieron a avanzar. Esta vez traían consigo herramientas y armas. Iban a acabar por la fuerza lo que no habían podido acabar por la magia.

La loba volvió la atención a los hermanos que la acompañaban. Habría que guiar montaña abajo a los que no habían recuperado todos sus sentidos. Pero a apenas una carrera de distancia, entre las casas del pueblo, podía notar la presencia de su hermana poni, cada vez más débil. La sombra pareció apartarse ante sus ojos, como una cortina, y la loba pudo distinguir la luz de un farol en una de las casas del pueblo. Habían dejado un pasillo demasiado obvio hacia Star Whistle.

Era una trampa...

_- Vidente, ¿qué hacemos? -preguntó uno de los lobos._

El enjambre bullía silencioso, apartándose de la mirada de la loba. La luz dorada brillaba tentadora tras una de las casas. La loba podía sentir como la sombra aguantaba la respiración expectante para verla dar el primer paso. Tras ella, en el valle, la tormenta convertía la noche en día a parpadeos.

-_ Corramos hacia el valle. Guiad a los heridos. Yo aullaré por ellos._

La manada vio llegar a los lobos que había subido hasta Mountain Peak y salieron a su encuentro. Varios de ellos parecían desorientados y fueron guiados hacia el centro de la manada, donde el espíritu de la tormenta se hacía sentir más poderoso. El líder de los cazadores avanzó hacia la vidente.

_- Vidente. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Ella tan solo podía observar la cima de Mountain Peak con el alma encogida. Un lejano destello seguía brillando en la cima. Pero, poco a poco, latido a latido, la presencia de su hermana poni se había ido debilitando a medida que bajaba la ladera.

_- Hermana... -_susurró

Un leve temblor... Un susurro en el aire... Y la luz sobre la cima se apagó definitivamente. La presencia de Star Whistle se desvaneció de la mente de la manada. La gran loba blanca agachó la cabeza y gañitó, como una lobezna, una nota de dolor.

Su hermana se había ido para siempre.

* * *

_Descansa en paz, hermana poni._

_Normalmente escribo un capítulo y Unade hace de beta-reader._

_En esta ocasión, este capítulo ha sido una colaboración entre ambos. Gracias Unade._

_Se agradecen reviews._


	17. Capítulo 17: mamá

Un aullido rompió el silencio en el que había caído la noche. Los habitantes de Cordillera del Río lo escucharon, aún aterrorizados por la tormenta, los lobos y los gritos imposibles que habían resonado en el valle.

El aullido se repitió. Una desesperada llamada, una esperanza que se negaba a morir. Un aullido que portaba un único mensaje: "hermana". En el valle, sobre la llanura, la vidente de los lobos invernales miraba a la montaña. Los lobos heridos por las fatas aguardaban a su espalda.

Sintió un movimiento en la noche. Los exploradores habían vuelto. Habían buscado en los alrededores de la montaña una pista de cualquier superviviente de Mountain Peak que hubiera escapado. Habían estado buscando a la hija de la hermana poni, a Sweetie Grauj... No hizo falta que hablaran para que la manada supiera que no la habían encontrado.

La vidente aulló una última vez. No hubo respuesta. Un trueno sonó débilmente, como un susurro del espíritu de la tormenta. La loba buscó con su ojo de vidente, buscó en la conexión de la manada. Pero ambos le decían lo mismo: la hermana poni no estaba. Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho. A su espalda los exploradores se reunieron con sus hermanos heridos. La líder de los lobos invernales se volvió hacia la manada.

_—Cuando los heridos se recuperen partiremos hacia el norte. Manteneos alerta._

Los cazadores asintieron en silencio y observaron a su líder separarse del grupo. Deseaba estar sola.

La loba se alejó varias decenas de metros, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Los lobos no pueden llorar como lo hacen los ponis. Las suyas son lágrimas invisibles, profundas, que se clavan en sus almas como estacas heladas. La hermana poni había muerto. La vidente miró al cielo. La luna se dejó ver entre un hueco de las nubes.

"_Es culpa mía"_, pensó la loba.

Hace años podría haber acabado con las fatas. Si hubiese regresado al pueblo tras combatir a la sombra la primera vez... si hubiese buscado más indicios de su oscura presencia... Había fallado a su hermana. Le había fallado. La loba miró al suelo, cerrando los ojos y jadeando, emitiendo gañidos de dolor con cada jadeo. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, en contra de su propia voluntad.

Las veces que jugaron...

La primera vez que Star logró cazarla...

Las largas noches que pasaron, simplemente, hablando...

La cabaña que la poni había construido para ellas...

Cuando Star conoció a las crías de la vidente...

Cuando la vidente conoció a Sweetie Grauj...

Recordó la ira que sintió cuando aquel poni, Mulberrry, atacó a Star. Y la satisfacción que sintió cuando su manada lo cazó, cuando fue lo bastante estúpido como para abandonar la protección el pueblo en solitario. La discusión con su hermana que casi le costó su amistad... y el combate con los worgs.

Había luchado junto a ella, garra con garra, sangre con sangre. Y si la vidente seguía viva fue gracias a la hermana poni. Gracias a su ingenio, su valor, y la absoluta lealtad que mostró por la loba. Star Whistle había reunido todos los valores de un lobo invernal. Una loba con pezuñas. Una loba sin garras...

La hermana poni había sido, para la vidente, mucho más que una amiga, mucho más que una hermana de la manada. Sus palabras siempre fueron diferentes, al igual que sus actos y su forma de ver el mundo... Y, al mismo tiempo, eran iguales. Como el reflejo de la luna en un lago.

El recuerdo más doloroso de todos apareció de pronto. "_Mi hija necesitará un nombre, hermana_". Grauj. ¿Cómo había podido dejar atrás a la cría de la hermana poni?¿Cómo no había podido encontrarla? Un sentimiento resonaba en la mente de la loba: "traición". Había fallado a su hermana de la forma más terrible que podía imaginar. Había dejado atrás a Sweetie Grauj, a merced de las fatas.

La vidente se tumbó en la nieve, intentando ahogar el dolor que atenazaba su corazón. Sabía que había hecho lo que debía: no podía arriesgar a toda su manada. Si lo hubiera hecho, ningún lobo habría salido con vida de la montaña. Pero no era un consuelo. Nada podría paliar la pérdida de la hermana poni.

La tormenta fue guardando silencio mientras la luna avanzaba en el transcurso de la noche. La loba no se movió en todo ese tiempo hasta que notó cambios en la noche. El primero es que el espíritu de la tormenta había despertado de nuevo. El segundo fue un sonido en la nieve. Dos cazadores jóvenes se acercaban en busca de su líder.

_—Hay algo sobre la nieve... deberías verlo._

La líder de los lobos invernales alzó las orejas y se levantó, arrinconando el dolor.

_—Guiadme._

Caminó siguiendo a los dos cazadores. El resto de la manada se agrupó tras ella, silenciosa y letal, desplegándose para rodear el peligro que habían detectado. La vidente notó un ligero resplandor: el alma de una criatura. Un alma prácticamente opaca.

Debía llevar mucho tiempo caminando. El sudor se había secado sobre su pelaje y tiritaba ante la arremetida del frío. Tenía la mirada fija en las huellas de lobo que estaba siguiendo. El retumbar de la tormenta y los relámpagos no la inmutaban. Toda su voluntad y las fuerzas que le quedaban estaban enfocadas en seguir las marcas sobre la nieve.

Era una cría de poni, la única superviviente de Mountain Peak: la hija de Star Whistle. Y estaba rastreando las huellas de los lobos invernales.

_—Ha venido desde la sombra. ¿Qué hacemos? -_ preguntó el cazador más experimentado.

La gran loba blanca se alzó de la nieve. El resto de la manada, de uno en uno, se puso en pie, siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder..

La potra los sintió a su alrededor antes de verlos y levantó la mirada de las huellas. A una decena de metros, la vidente la observaba. Sweetie Grauj avanzó hasta detenerse frente a ella, con la mirada fija, llena de la oscuridad que había presenciado y de la determinación de la supervivencia.

La líder de los lobos invernales agachó la cabeza para dedicarle una caricia a la poni en el cuello.

_—Ya estás a salvo, hija._

A pesar de que Grauj, por aquel entonces, todavía no hablaba lobo, entendió el significado de los sonidos de la loba. Un gruñido de alivio surgió de ella mientras se dejaba abrazar por el calor del pelaje blanco.

Años más tarde, ese sonido para ella significaría "mamá". Y jamás habría tenido otro significado en su memoria.

* * *

_Bienvenida a la manada, Grauj._

_Queda un capítulo y el epílogo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia de Star Whistle, la vidente de los lobos invernales, y del origen de Sweetie Grauj._


	18. Capítulo 18: En busca de sus orígenes

Grauj aguardaba una respuesta. Habían pasado muchos inviernos desde que se convirtiera en una loba invernal. Su pelaje gris crecía más largo de lo normal sobre su fibroso cuerpo, protegiéndola del frío. Sus crines, que antaño fueron casi totalmente de color celeste, se habían vuelto blancas, con algunos mechones que se resistieron a abandonar su tono original. Sobre su flanco destacaba una Cutie Mark: una huella de lobo recortada contra la luna llena.

Ya no se movía como una poni, ni veía el mundo como éstos. Ella era una loba invernal. Se desplazaba con soltura y sigilo sobre la nieve caída, y podía seguir rastros sobre piedra viva. Había combatido contra worgs y osos junto a sus hermanos, y había participado en las cacerías, trayendo alimento para la manada.

Por eso había acudido a la líder de la manada. Sabía que estaba preparada. Finalmente, la gran loba blanca miró a la loba sin garras y dijo:

—_No estás lista._

Grauj, llena de confusión, miró a la vidente, la líder de los lobos invernales, la única loba a la que llamaba mamá. Los gruñidos surgieron de su garganta, hablando el idioma lobo con la misma fluidez que cualquier miembro de su manada.

—_¿Por qué no estoy lista? Mis hermanos y hermanas ya han asumido sus responsabilidades como adultos._

La gran loba blanca cerró los ojos y buscó durante un largo momento antes de responder. Cuando los abrió solo pronunció una frase con sonidos que no eran propios de una loba. Arrastró cada sílaba, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pronunciarlas:

—Dime tus nombres, hija.

Grauj alzó las orejas, sorprendida. La vidente era la única loba de la manada, además de ella, que podía hablar en poni. Aún así, Grauj siguió hablando en lobo.

—_Los lobos no tenemos nombres, solo se nos da uno cuando hemos de abandonar la manada, para que no olvidemos quiénes somos._

—_Sin embargo, tú viniste a nosotros con dos nombres, pero no los _recuerdas —dijo la vidente, hablando de nuevo en lobo—._ Has olvidado una parte de ti que debes recordar. Cuando te reencuentres contigo misma, entonces podrás decidir si asumes las responsabilidades de una loba adulta._

Grauj no mostró ninguna emoción, pero la inquietud la llenó.

—_Yo ya sé lo que quiero decidir_.

—_No lo sabes, porque desconoces tu propia esencia, tu propia alma. Debes ir a tu propio encuentro. Sólo entonces estarás preparada._

Grauj sintió como si su madre la estuviese expulsando de casa. Un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de su corazón.

—_Mamá, ¿he hecho algo incorrecto? ¿He defraudado a la manada en algo? ¿He sido una mala hija?_

La loba avanzó hasta ella y apoyó su cabeza sobre el cuello de Grauj en un abrazo. Ella se refugió en la calidez del pelaje blanco una vez más.

—_Mi querida hija, mi valiente loba sin garras... No debo ser egoísta, ni retenerte incompleta a mi lado. No será fácil ni para ti ni para mí, pero debes ir en busca de ti misma. No puedes ser adulta sin conocerte por completo. Debes encontrar tus otros orígenes, y yo no puedo guiarte en ello._

Grauj asintió y se apartó de la loba para mirarla a los ojos. Si debía hacer eso para permanecer con sus hermanos, estaba decidida.

—_Entonces necesitaré mis nombres._

La vidente asintió.

—_Tu segundo nombre es Grauj. Es el nombre que te dio una loba y que te recordará que eres una loba invernal._

—_¿Cuál es mi otro nombre?_

—_No puedo pronunciarlo, hija. Di tu segundo nombre con tu otra lengua. La que solo tú y yo comprendemos._

—Grauj... —dijo la loba sin garras en idioma poni con voz raspada —... mi nombre... es Grauj.

Grauj estuvo unos minutos repitiendo su nombre en poni. Poco a poco, algunos recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Otra palabra solía acompañar a su nombre... solían llamarla con ese otro nombre... _Sweetie_.

—Me llamo... Sweetie. Sweetie Grauj.

La vidente asintió y se acercó a su hija, mirándola con el amor y el dolor de una madre que sabe que va a separarse de su cachorro.

—_Ese nombre será el que te guíe en tu búsqueda, hija mía. Deberás seguirlo hasta donde te lleve. Sólo cuando encuentres tu destino estarás lista para decidir tu futuro._

—_Tengo... miedo, mamá —_dijo Grauj —. _Tengo miedo a perderme, a no poder regresar... a olvidaros, como olvidé mis nombres..._

—_Recuerda, hija mía, que eres una loba invernal. Eres Grauj, de los lobos invernales. Y esa es una verdad que nunca, nadie podrá arrebatarte._

La manada supo al momento que su hermana los abandonaba. Observaron la partida de la loba sin garras, mientras ésta se alejaba lentamente dejando un sendero de huellas en la nieve. Se encaminaba hacia los territorios ponis del sur. Después, sincronizados por una misma voluntad, los lobos se giraron y tomaron su propio camino en pos de las presas de las que se alimentaban.

La manada cazaba, vivía y moría junta, cada uno ocupando el lugar que le correspondía por su determinación natural. Pero Grauj era diferente. Desde que fue recogida por los lobos siendo solo una cría, Grauj se convirtió en una loba. Había jugado con sus hermanos, había crecido junto a ellos. Había llorado la muerte de algunos. Y, una vez hubo crecido lo suficiente, había luchado como una loba. Había cazado, había combatido a los worgs, y había protegido a los lobeznos más jóvenes. Ningún miembro de la manada, ni siquiera la propia vidente, dudaba que Grauj era una loba invernal. Una loba sin garras ni colmillos, pero con fuerza, ingenio y determinación. Una hermana leal.

Desde hacía varios meses, la vidente soñaba con Grauj, noche tras noche. En sus visiones, la gran loba blanca había visto todos los futuros de la loba sin garras. La hija de Star Whistle. Su propia hija.

La había visto luchar sola contra los worgs.  
La había visto formar una manada de ponis.  
La había visto llamar a la tormenta en medio de la oscuridad.  
La había visto llegar a Mountain Peak, enfrentarse a las fatas negras y caer en las sombras para sufrir el destino de Star Whistle...

...y también había visto a Grauj formando una familia poni.

¿Cuál de esos destinos debía ocurrir? La vidente no lo sabía, eran demasiadas opciones. Pero sus visiones siempre mostraban un hecho: llegaría el día en que Sweetie Grauj se encontraría con las fatas negras. Los lobos invernales actúan movidos por una misma conciencia. Luchan y cazan juntos, viven y mueren en manada. Y jamás abandonarían a su hermana. El día que Sweetie Grauj regresara a la montaña que la vio nacer, los lobos invernales acudirían para enfrentarse, una vez más, a la maldición de Mountain Peak.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_Y así termina la historia de Star Whistle, su hermana loba y, finalmente, del origen de Sweetie Grauj. Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto al leerla como yo he disfrutado al escribirla._

_Hace poco recibí una crítica muy bien fundamentada de mi trabajo que me señalaba varios fallos. En el futuro planeo reescribir "Hermanas de la tormenta" para mejorarla, completando historia, dando más protagonismo a Mulberry y su padre, y hablando más de Silver Boulder. Pero eso será más adelante, ahora tengo otras cosas en mente._

_Agradecimientos en especial a Unade por su ayuda e ideas, por echarme un cable cuando me quedaba bloqueado y por sacarme las malas ideas de la cabeza. __Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a todos vosotros por haberme leído, por vuestro apoyo y comentarios._

_Si queréis saber las aventuras de Sweetie Grauj en su búsqueda, podéis seguirlas en los fics "Los peligros de la civilización" y "La maldición de Montain Peak", escritos por Unade._

_¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
